


Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Salyers, Furry, Harem, Multi, Polygamy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows about Dragon Slayers right? Wrong! They thought they knew everything about Dragon Slayers, but they didn't quiet know everything about Dragon Slayers. This is the story of the very first Dragon Slayer in exsistence. A Dragon Slayer unlike any other Dragon Slayer ever known. A Dragon Slayer that wasn't quiet the same as all other Dragon Slayers. Now follow me as I tell you the story about this Dragon Slayer and see what happens over time.





	1. Prologue Part 1

It was the year X176 of Earthland and humans still lived in this time, but very few of them. In the south of Earthland was the Frozen Polar Region. It was a region called Silverwinter and this region was nothing more then a huge forzen mass of land that expanded far and wide. This was a place that had extreme blizzard conditions and extremely frozen tempertures. There was nothing out here except snow, ice, and fog accross the complete region. Every direction you looked in farther then the eyes can see was nothing except the white of snow or the whitish-blue color of ice. Enormous jagged spikes that shot high into the air covered the region in all directions. Most living things stayed clear away from this region as this was nothing more then a frozen wasteland, but that was not the only reason nothing came out here. The Frozen Polar Region had tempertures down into the Absolute Zero and in that freezing temperture most living things would cease to exsist.

In the center of this Frozen Polar Region called Silverwinter was a whitish-blue feathery enormous hill that looked soft to the touch or at least that is what it would look like to anyone traveling through this region if they could. The spikes in this area was removed or seemed to come out on an angle bursting outwards from the enormous hill sideways instead of going straight up in the air. Some of these spikes connecting to other spikes in the area, but they didn't just bust straight out sideways. The spikes in the area bursted upwards in the air and outwards sideways all over the region connecting to one another sometimes.

There was a loud rumble in the area that came from the whitish-blue feathery enormous hill a moment later. Then the hill started moving before it stood up in the air to reveal that it wasn't a hill at all. No instead this creature was something else entirely. This creature was a Dragon that went by the name Toriminta. Toriminta is the female Polar and Tempo Dragon.

Toriminta is an enormous, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a whitish-blue body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. Her tail is covered in what appears to be whitish-blue spikes. Additionally she was three times the size of any other dragon and had grey eyes.

Toriminta stretched out making the snow that was on top of her fall off and onto the frozen ground. Once she was done she then went over to where some spikes was at before breaking a few off and then proceeded to eat them. After that she didn't have anything else to do and went back to laying down looking up at the sky.

 _"I wish I had a daughter to love,"_ thought Toriminta before going back to sleep again.

During her sleep Toriminta was woken up by a feeling. She knew what this feeling was though and knew it was time. She got up and then moved a little before squatting down. After some panting and time Toriminta laid several eggs on the frozen ground and she turned to look at the larger then normal white eggs with blue swirls around them for a moment. She knew that there was no male dragon around to fertalize them and she wouldn't be having a child. None the less she laid down on top of them like any mother dragon would do protectively and with love before she went back to sleep.

A week has passed since that time and there was no difference in the egg not that Toriminta was exspecting there to be any difference at all. None the less she still cared for the eggs like a prtective mother dragon would and loved them just the same. Weeks eventually turned to months with no differences, but each night Toriminta would dream of having a family of her own to love. 

Then one day about sixth months later Toriminta woke up before getting herself something to eat, but a moment later she was drawn to a single white egg with swirls that she could sense had life in it. Toriminta got something to eat rather quickly before she went over to the eggs and leaned her head down looking at the single egg curiously. Toriminta was extremely happy at the moment and just like any mother would do continued to lay on top of the eggs protectively and with love.

This continued for weeks which eventually turned to months and Toriminta could hardly wait for her little one to be born. Soon January 20 X177 came and at that current time Toriminta was sleeping as usual when she felt the egg under her shift and start moving around. Toriminta jolted awake instantly before getting up and turning to the single egg that was moving around while the rest of the eggs showed no life. She then moved her head down as she waited for the little one to hatch. Her grey eyes not leaving the egg at all under no circumstance, but still listening to the world around her. Soon cracks appeared in the egg before a larger then normal baby dragon hatched from it. The dragon crawled forwards a little bit in the frozen snow as Toriminta moved her head down to look at the little one closely.

After that Toriminta begin her days as a mother taken care of her little baby dragon which she found out was a female. She was glad to be a mother and continued to take care of her little baby dragon. The first thing she did was dispose of the other eggs as she had a feeling nothing will happen with them. She disposed of them by having her baby dragon daughter who she named Holly eat them as eating ice while being too young is impossible. Only after she is a year older was she able to eat ice. Holly was though capable of eating snow just like her mother even as a baby dragon, but still her mother decided on having her eat the eggs which she knew would sit there for ages without any sign of life. After the eggs was gone though Holly was then feed snow which was either cought in the air or gotten from the ground. After Holly turned one she was then able to eat ice and she got a bit bigger as well. Holly's apparence was a baby version of her mother Toriminta.

Toriminta continued to look after her little baby dragon daughter helping her crawl, walk, run, and fly. Holly though didn't learn to fly until she was around two years old in dragon years. Toriminta had her flying around the frozen polar region along with her so she can watch over her. They would fly for a good amount of time before turning back around and flying back. From there they would go back and forth for awhile until her little baby girl was tired from flying and needed a rest. They never went far enough though to see the ocean water which was frozen for a good distance before turning into water. This continued for months and even years until Holly was about five years old and could fly properly and at the same time Holy's mother Toriminta also taught her advanced flying. At this time Toriminta had Holly swollow a Polar and Tempo Dragon Lacrima while explaining to her daughter what it was.

Now that Holly was five Toriminta was ready to move on to knew teachings as her mother. These teachings had to do with teaching her daughter how to use her dragon slayer magic that she has. Her dragon slayer magic which was Polar Dragon Slayer Magic and Tempo Dragon Slayer Magic, but it didn't just go to these teachings either. Toriminta also taught Holly ice magic, ice-make, snow magic, tempo magic, telepathy, dispel, and thought projection. Tormenta didn't stop there though and also taught Holly how to fight as a dragon completely just incase it was ever needed. 

This training took years to complete it all as they first had to start with the Dragon Slayer Magic before moving on to any other magic. The Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't hard to grasp though as Holly was already capable of using the Magic. The only thing she needed to learn was controling the magic which took some time. This took them six months before they was ready to move on to other magic.

Eventually at the time that Holly was around the age of eight she has mastered all the magic her mother could teach her and was a great fighter. At this time Holly wasn't nearly as big as her mother, but she was about the same size as any other fully grown dragons. Holly also knew at this current time that she being a dragon can even eat her own magic whether it was created by her or someone else didn't matter.

At the current time Holly was fast asleep nearby her mother Toriminta or so it appeared that way, but Holly was not fully asleep yet at the moment. Toriminta looked up at the sky as she thought to herself. It has been eight years now since Holly was born as a dragon on January 20 X177 and it was now the year X185. She has tought her daughter everything she could think of by now and there wasn't anything left to teach her anymore.

"I want something more for my little girl," said Toriminta.

Holly though heard it and opened her eyes before turning her head to look at her mother.

"Mommy what do you mean?" qustioned Holly.

Toriminta turned her head to her as she spoke and noticed she was awake.

"You heard that?" asked Toriminta.

Holly nodded her head at her mother before waiting for her mother to reply. Her mother turned back and looked back up at the sky for a moment before speaking.

"Holly I want you to become a strong dragon," said Toriminta, "One that will find her own path in life. I'm sure you will understand one day by what I mean. Now go to sleep you have a the last day of your training tomorrow."

"Yes mother," said Holly before going back to laying down.

As she did Toriminta continued to look at her daughter before looking up at the sky. There was one last thing she needed her daughter to do before she could move on to her new life. It was the last thing a mother could do for her daughter before letting her move on. After a little while of thinking to herself and finally seeing that Holly was actually asleep this time Toriminta decided to go to sleep as well.

When they woke up it was just like any other day or at least that was what Holly thought. They first had ice for breakfast, then they did exercises, after that they ran, then they did flying training which Toriminta turned into a game of tag with Holly just to have fun. After that it was then onto lunch which they had ice again. Once that was over they then waited awhile as they rested. Then they began magic training going over each and every one of the different magic's that she learned during her time growing up. Once that was over Toriminta looked at her daughter proudly.

"Very good Holly," said Toriminta. "Now it is time for the last part of your training."

"Yes mommy," said Holly looking at her waiting.

"For the last part of your training you have to kill me and bath in my blood," said Toriminta.

"W-W-What?" questioned Holly. "No, no, no, no. I can't mommy."

"Please Holly I need you to do it," said Toriminta.

"No, no, no, no, no," said Holly. "Mommy I can't."

"Holly please," said Toriminta. "This is my last wish as your mother. Please due this for me to open a new path in life for yourself."

Holly looked at her mother to see her pleading face, but didn't understand why her mother wanted her to do this. Holly turned her head away from her mother looking away.

"Holly please honor me with my last wish as your mother," said Toriminta.

Holly turned back to look back at her mother with tears in her eyes, but did as her mother wanted as she opened her mother charging an attack. Toriminta waited for it openly as she looked at her daughter. Then Holly let the massive attack out at her mother completely covered her mother up. There was a massive light that engulfed her mother a moment later before Holly heard the last words her mother say.

"Thank you my daughter. I love you so much," came her mother's last words.

Once the attack was over Holly then proceeded to do as her mother wished as tears feel out of her eyes freezing as they hit the ground. She started bathing in her mothers blood which even though it was absolute zero did not freeze in the air. After she was completely bathed in her mothers blood Holly stood back up looking down at her mothers remains sadly. A moment later though Holly started to glow like a bright golden star in the frozen polar region.

"W-W-What is going on?" questioned Holly confused.

Soon though Holly vision started to blur before she collapsed on the frozen ground passed out. That was where she remained as the golden light around her body continued to shine across Silverwinter. 

Holly woke up in the morning before stetching and then getting up on all for, but as she did long whitish-blue hair cascaded down her face make Holly confuse and blink. She never had hair before that she could remember. Holly then moved the hair away, but as she did she noticed her hand wasn't the same anymore which confused her more. She then started looking her body over to find that her body was different. Holy didn't get the meaning of this, but looking at her reflection in the ice she can make out all the details of her body. 

Holly wasn't stupid her mother has taught her what humans looked like and Holly knew that she was now a human girl. Still though it was going to take her some time to get used to this body. Holly stood up a moment later used to standing on two feet when she was a dragon. Holly had long whitish-blue hair that went down to her ankles and grey eyes. On top of her head was two whitish-blue horns that matched her hair color and behind her was a whitish-blue tail. The only things that had any connection to her ever being a dragon in the first place. Holly continued to look herself over in surprise and shock, but then remembered what her mother said to her.

"Mother so this is what you wanted?" asked Holly. "I see now, but now that I'm human don't I need a last name? Hmmm lets see here."

Holly started thinking of a last name to use and after a few moments she finally had one.

"I know I'll be Holly Monica," said Holly before she turned to the remains of her mother. "Mommy thank you for everything."

With that Holly began to make sure there wasn't anything left of her mother in honor of her, before burrying her in the Frozen Polar Region of Silverwinter. Holly though was shocked to find out that she was stronger now then she previously was as well. After burrying her mother Holly begin training herself to be able to get used to the new body and even though she was naked at the moment the absolute zero temperture did not bother her. So Holly spent years in the Frozen Polar Region of Silverwinter just getting used to her human female body. After staying there for fifteen years which over this time Holly body got no taller then four feet tall and her appearence did not change either. The only big change was the slight small breast she got, but other then that no other changes. 

Those fifteen years though wasn't hust so Holly can get used to her human body though. It was also to get used to her new abilities that she had while a human and she also found out she was able to shift back and forth from a dragon to a human at will. She had to get used to her new abilities as a dragon as well which took some time, but after fifteen years Holly was ready to leave the Frozen Polar Region of Silverwinter and go explore the world. It was the year X200 when Holly turned into a Dragon and left the Frozen Polar Region of Silverwinter to go explore the world.

For 100 years did Holly explore the world outside unseen by most people. At this time it was the year X300 and Holly was able to witness a few things during this time. One of those things was new life come into the world. Although being the Tempo Dragon she can sense this wherever she is at and does not need to be anywhere nearby. The Second thing that Holly sensed was a life ending by dragons which she felt was a disgrace to her bloodline. The third thing she sensed was someone messing around with life, death, and magic. After that she felt new life being created, but it was the way the life was created that Holly despised most of all. She also felt other things being created as well which she didn't like as someone was messing with things that should be left alone. None the less Holly did not dispise the new life itself.

Another 84 years went by when Holly sensed someone creating something again. Whatever it was that was created did Holly did not like at all, but other then that nothing new happened at this time for Holly Monica.

Seven years passed and it was X391 since that time when Holly sensed the begining of what is known as the Dragon King Festival take place. Holly did not agree with the Dragon King Festival. Some time after that Holly heard someone bring the idea of learning Dragon Slayer Magic. This made Holly laugh as she already know of the magic. Dragons then started teaching humans Dragon Slayer Magic which peaked Holly's interest. At this time Rose felt another life being born. 

It was at night when the Dragon Grandeeney and Wendy Marvell was sleeping. During this night the temperture in the area started to drop rapidly to the point that it started snowing. This is what woke Grandeeney up from her slumber as she looked up at the sky confused at the stormy weather. The weather started turning into a small snowstorm a little after that which also confused Grandeeney some. She could feel that the snowstorm was unusal, but was not sure where it came from. Soon though she felt a presence nearby in the woods before a smell hit her nose and she went on high alert guarding Wendy as best she could, but trying not to wake her unless she had to. 

 _"Come out now I know your there,"_ said Grandeeney telepathically.

A moment later a naked girl came out that looked to be older then Wendy was, but also short as well. She looked to be roughly seven or eight by her height, but Grandeeney knew better as this girl's scent gave her away.

 _"Dragon what do you want?"_ questioned Grandeeney.

 _"Well nice to meet you to Grandeeney, but you have nothing to fear from me,"_ said the girl telepathically.  _"I didn't come here for a fight. I just came here to visit is all."_

 _"So you are on the side that supports Dragon-human coexistence?"_ asked Grandeeney. 

 _"I suppose you can say that in a way,"_ said the girl.

 _"Who are you and how are you a human dragon?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"Well I could tell you who I am, but as far as explaining why I am human that is hard to say,"_ said the girl.  _"First though I need your word that you won't say anything to anyone about what I'm going to say. If you agree to that then I'll talk."_

Grandeeney continued to look at the human that she knew was a dragon for some time before deciding to agree with her. 

 _"Alright you have my agreement,"_ said Grandeeney.  _"Now who are you and explain what you can."_

 _"My name is Holly,"_ said the girl introducing herself.  _"I was born by my mother Toriminta on January 20, X177 in the Frozen Polar Region of Silverwinter. From there my mother Toriminta taught me everything I needed to know as a Dragon even going so far as to fuse Polar and Tempo Dragon lacrima inside of me. In the year of X185 though per my mother's last wish I killed her and then bathed in her blood. I didn't want to do so, but my mother pleaded with me saying it was her last wish that she wanted me to do so and that it will open a new path in life for me. So to honor my mother's last wish I did as she wanted. I unfortunately though still don't know why I'm exsactly human. I remember waking up the next day and finding out I'm human, but not after I was engulfed with a golden light that made me pass out. For fifteen years after that I proceeded to get used to my new human body as well as my increased magical powers and can shift back and forth between a dragon and human at will. I then proceeded to fetch me a last name now that I had a human body. My full name is Holly Monica and I am the Great Dragon Queen. The bridge between Dragon and Human that is the very first first generation Dragon slayer. The Polar and Tempo Dragon Slayer to be precise."_

 _"Your not the Dragon Queen,"_ said Grandeeney.  _"Igneel is the Fire Dragon King."_

 _"You dear question me?"_ questioned Holly annoyed. _"Fine then I'll show you."_

Right before Grandeeney's eyes Holly transformed into her emormous dragon form towering over Grandeeney in size who gasped at the mere size of her presence. Grandeeney was confused as she never heard of a dragon named Toriminta though, but it definitely would fit. To add more to this the area completely froze to the point you could see the snow hanging in the air, but not even moving. The only people that was moving was Grandeeney and Holly.

 _"Now do you see,"_ said Holly.  _"I am the Great Dragon Queen."_

Grandeeney could now feel the overwhelming amount of magical power that was coming off of Holly and she knew that Holly was not someone to mess with. She bowed her head to her a moment later, but spoke up again.

 _"Sorry for not believing you Great one,"_ said Grandeeney.

"There is no need to talk telepathically now," said Holly. "Time has been frozen at the moment and no time will pass now. Not a single person can hear use at the current moment whether they are dragon or human. Even though I'm considered the Great Dragon Queen there is no need for that Grandeeney. I didn't come here to have you bow down to me. I just came her on friendly terms just to see things for myself. I heard that you are teaching humans dragon slayer magic."

"Yes we are," said Grandeeney. "Why don't you teach someone your magic Holly?"

"No thank you," said Holly. "I just came here to take a look at your dragon slayer is all. If that is alright."

"I don't mind," said Grandeeney.

Holly shifted back into her human form, but time did not return to normal and remained frozen. Holly went over to where Wendy was staying before going inside the building. When she got inside she went over before looking down at a blue haired sleeping little girl. Holly continued to look down at her, but as she did she could feel her heart racing in her chest and Holly blushed. After a few moments Holly then went back outside the building before walking over to Grandeeney was at and looking up at her.

"She will be a fine Dragon Slayer," said Holly. "There is something I'd like to ask of you and something I want you to know Grandeeney."

"Yes what is that?" asked Grandeeney.

"Can you implant a Sky Dragon Slayer lacrima inside of her?" asked Holly.

"If that is what you want me to do then sure," said Grandeeney.

"I'll leave that decision up to you then," said Holly. "Though there is two spells and another magic I would like for her to know."

"Which spells are they and what magic is that," asked Grandeeney curiously. 

"Dragon's Iron Fist and Dragon's Crushing Fangs," said Holly. "Allow me to show you Dragon's Crushing Fangs, but it's going to be a very small one."

Grandeeney nodded her head and Holly then took her hands before putting them over top of each other. She then slamed them down locking the fingers as she called out the spelling.

"Polar Dragon's Crushing Fangs!" shouted Holly.

A whitish-blue seal appear before a very small dragon head came out before going a little way's and then crunched down in the air at nothing. Holly then turned and looked at Grandeeney before explaining.

"The regular version would look like a Dragon head bitting down on it's opponet," said Holly.

"Got it," said Grandeeney.

"As for the other magic teach her wind magic," said Holly. "This will allow her to do something like this."

Holly then swiped both of her arms in a circular motion until the bottom of her hands met. The hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand had the pinky and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, she was surrounded by a whitish-blue aura. A moment later a small vertical explosion took place, and the blast radius was quite small. Holly then turned back to Grandeeney before she explained.

"That was Ice Pillar," said Holly. "You should be able to copy it with wind magic. Keep in mind that the explosion and blast radius is controllable. The more magic that you put into it the bigger the explosion and blast radius. Wind magic will also allow her to control the winds so keep that in mind as well. She will be able to conjure heavy winds at will to the point that she could potentially create tornadoes and hurricans, but this magic is controllable with training."

"Well I have no problem with teaching her that magic," said Grandeeney. "So what is the last thing you wanted me to know?"

"I plan to make her my mate when she is older," said Holly.

"Understand," said Grandeeney nodding her head.

"Now then I'm going to take my leave," said Holly. "It was nice meeting you Grandeeney."

"It was nice meeting you as well and I'll keep my word about not saying anything to anyone," said Grandeeney.

Holly nodded her head before she turned into a dragon and flew off into the air. Grandeeney continued to watcher her until she was out of sight and when she was the snowstorm disappeared and time resumed. Grandeeney went back to sleep again on the ground that was now covered in several layers of snow, but by tomorrow she knew it will be melted.

Sometime after that visit the Dragons concealed their souls within the bodies of Dragon Slayers in order to travel in time. Unlike the other Dragon's though Grandeeney didn't hid in Wendy's body to create antibodies to prevent her from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia. She actually planed to have Wendy become a dragon and even taught Wendy how to shift from human to Dragon at will. Grandeeney was only able to teach her this method of transformation with the help of Holly even though Holly said it was not necessary Grandeeney still wanted her to be similar to Holly. Grandeeney did though hid in Wendy's body to allowed her to extend her life and heal her wounded soul as well as to bide her time until she had regained enough strength to kill Acnologia. 

Sometime after that Holly sensed a dragon die although this was nothing new as she felt many dragons die over the time. Holly eventually went into a deep slumber in the Frozen Polar Region of Silverwinter and was not seen again until the year of X500. 

In the year of X500 Holly woke up from her deep slumber in the Frozen Polar Region of Silverwinter before she went out to look at the world again. As she was flying over a mountian range she ran into a black dragon with blue marking. This Dragon was known as Acnologia who seemed to have sensed her and made it his mission to kill her. In the end though of the fight Acnologia was severly injured and left for dead by Holly with his blood leaking all over the ground. Acnologia, however, managed to survive, albeit with extreme difficulty, leaving him as the first living being to ever fight Holly and live to tell about it.

After that Holly was never seen again by human or Dragon for a good long time even though she walked around the world to see everything for herself. It wasn't until X683 that Holly was seen again by anyone. It was when Mavis was on her usual adventure around the island that she stumbled upon a little girl with whitish-blue long hair that floated in the water that she was down taking a bath in. This small little girl also had whitish-blue horns and a whitish blue dragon tail that swayed in the air behind her. Mavis was curious as two who this small little girl was as she could only see the girl's hair, dragon tail, and horns. So curiously Mavis walked forwards without making any sound, but somehow the girl spoke up a moment later.

"Hello," said the little girl confusing Mavis as to how she knew she was their.

The little girl turned around and looked at Mavis. Mavis continued to look at her before she blushed as she did, but still didn't respond at the current moment.

"You don't seem on offense with my presence," said the little girl.

"Oh... Ummm... N-N-No... I was just curious who are you?" asked Mavis.

"Just a traveler passing through," said the little girl. "My names Holly Monica and you are?"

"My name is Mavis Vermilion," said Mavis introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you."

"It nice to meet you as well Mavis," said Holly smiling at her.

Mavis blushed again as she continued to look at the little girl, but remained silent for a little while.

"Well I should probably get going now," said Holly.

Mavis frowned before speaking up again, "Will I ever see you again?"

Holly looked at her before smiling, "Of course you will. I promise."

Mavis smiled and then after that Holly left the area completely naked. Mavis went after her until she got to the ocean, but never found Holly. She wonder where she went. After a few moments she smiled as she remembered Holly promised that they would see each other again and then went on her way again.

Holly wasn't seen again until X686 when Mavis was traveling with the three treasure hunters and her companion as they headed for Blue Skull headquarters in Magnolia Town. It was the night when they stopped to camp and Mavis spoke to Zera, with the girl asking her to teach her Magic for self-defense. Mavis agreed, and together the two swam, reminiscing about their time on the island. It was when Zera was hugging Mavis from behind that a recognizable voice spoke up.

"Hello there again," said a recognizable voice to Mavis.

The two jumped apart from their hug as she said that. With Mavis turning to see Holly and Zera hid behing her. Holly was wearing a dress now instead of being naked. She had on a sky blue and white dress that went down to her thighs, but other then that she had nothing else on.

"H-H-Holly you kept your promise," said Mavis blushing.

"Of course I did," said Holly smiling ignoring the little girl behind Mavis. "Sorry if I ruined your moment together, but I thought I'd stop by to see you again."

Zera noticed the blush on Mavis and looked between Holly and Mavis confused.

"Mavis who is this?" questioned Zera. 

"This is Holly," said Mavis.

Zera looked at Holly, but she didn't trust her. Holly though just ignored her though as she spoke up.

"Well sorry to say, but I'm going to go now," said Holly.

"Oh," said Mavis frowning. "Will I see you again?"

"Yes someday," said Holly nodding her head.

Mavis smiled at hearing that and then Holly left after that, but over the course of time Mavis met Zeref who eventually tought the group magic. Mavis eventually used Law to save Yuri and then found out about the side effects. She then made the guild Fairy Tail along with the others in April of X686. Not long after the guild Fairy Tail was formed war had broken out and Mages were used as soldiers for the Second Trade War. This was where Mavis was acknowledge as the Fairy Tactician. After the war ended Mavis ran into Zeref again and at that time she found out who he was and much more. Mavis didn't want to believe him and after returning to the guild Fairy Tail Yuri's son was born. Mavis was allowed to name him which she did by giving him the name Makarov, but soon after that Yuri's wife Rita died and Mavis blamed herself. She then went into issolation.

A year after that Mavis ran into Zeref again. Zeref and her talked and then Mavis decided to take advatage of the curse she had. The two then shared a kiss, but as they did a heavy snowstorm, fog, and the ground started to freeze over. At the same time Mavis died from the kiss. The snowfall continued for some time before it disappeared completely. Mavis body was eventually returned to Fairy Tail after that. August was conceived sometime after that.

Holly disappeared again and was not seen for another years. It was at this time that it was the year X754 and during the 57 years new life was born in the world. It was at this time that a young six year old girl with dark purple hair and black eyes ran into Holly one day in a forest while playing. She stumbled upon the young girl while she was taking a bath in the forest. The two introduced each other and then Holly decided to teach her magic. The two spent much time together one learning and one teaching when they had the chance. In one year though it was time for Holly to say goodbye to the little girl who was named Ur and after that she disappeared.

* * *

 **NA:** Here is the first chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I do hope you like this chapter. This was just the prologue, but it did get a bit long. That was due to the fact that I had to highlight a few events that had something to do with Holly as well as go through her background. There was some necessary interaction that was needed at the current time. Like Holly's Interaction with Grandeeney, Wendy, Mavis, and Ur. In case you don't know Holly's mother Toriminta came from the Italian word Toriminta which translates into snowstorm. Toriminta and Holly look almost similar to Grandeeney in appearance with only minor differences. One is the size of both Toriminta and Holly which is larger than any other dragon. Another one is the difference in color. Why Grandeeney is mostly all white Toriminta and Holly are more whitish blue similar to the color of frozen ice or maybe lighter than that. Holly and Toriminta also have grey eyes instead of the blue eyes that Grandeeney has and their eyes are grey to reflect that of winter. The last difference is their tail as Toriminta and Holly both have spikes that surround the Tail. I am not sure what type of bird Grandeeney was based on, but Holly and Toriminta are based on the artic Snow Owl. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter as I have some interesting things in mind for this one. 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Character, but I do own any additions to the story as well as my Oc Character. 

 **Note:** If you are curious about Wendy you will find out more about her in the next chapter. So I will not spoil it for those that don't know. Some of you might be able to guess, but then again you might not be able to. Keep in mind that most of the timeline stays the same with only a few minor changes. Anyways I'll see you all on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I've changed the title to better suit the story. Hopefully, the new title sounds a lot better than the last one.


	2. A New Guild Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the year X784, but what will happen when a new person unlike anything Fairy Tail has seen before shows up at Fairy Tail? What will happen then? Well the only way your going to know that is by reading the story.

It was the year X784 and in Magnolia there was a guild called Fairy Tail that was always rowdy and lively. A few events have happened over this time. One of the events was Lucy meeting Natsu and Happy, joining Fairy Tail, and bringing Macao back to his son. In this same year Team Natsu fought against a Dark Guild called Eisenwald and stopped them from assassinating the Guild Masters with Lullaby. Erza and Natsu had a fight not long after that, but it was interrupted and cannceled when the magic council interviened. They then arrested Erza, Natsu was arrested with her, they was both later released. Sometime after that Natsu, Lucy, and Gray confronted and defeated Lyon and his team on Galuna Island. Erza Scarlet arrived on Galuna Island and, thanks to her, it was saved. Lyon joined Lamia Scale during this time. 

Sometime after that Phantom Lord started a Guild War with Fairy Tail, but Fairy Tail won and Phantom Lord was disbanded. Loke revealed his true origin, and was pardoned by Celestial Spirit King with Lucy's help. Team Natsu went on a vacation. Their vacation was cut short when they are attacked and forced to, eventually, combat Jellal Fernandes, his henchman, and Trinity Raven in the Tower of Heaven. Simon sacrificed his life for Erza at this time. During this time Jellal and Ultear convinced the Magic Council to use Etherion which activated the R-System. Afterwards, they destroy the Magic Council's building. The Magic Council was disbanded, but was reformed under the decree of Fiore's King. Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox joined Fairy Tail.

On October 15, X784 the annual Fantasia Parade was interrupted by Laxus Dreyar starting the Battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel defeated Laxus and Laxus was excommunicated from Fairy Tail for endangering people's lives. Sometime after that the Allied Forces was formed to confront and dissolve one corner of the Balam Alliance, the Oración Seis. The Oración Seis was defeated and sent to prison. Jellal was revived, redeemed, but imprisoned. Wendy Marvell and Carla joined Fairy Tail. Sometime after that Gildarts Clive returned to Fairy Tail and the guild was abducted by the Edolas Royal Army. Happy and Carla learned the truth about their existence. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and the Edolas Fairy Tail defeated the Royal Army and Fairy Tail was sent back to Earth Land. During this time Mystogan became the new King of Edolas, Exceeds arrived in Earth Land, Lisanna returned to Earth Land, and Panther Lily joined Fairy Tail.

That what bring us to where we are now. Currently everyone was celebrating Lisanna's return to the guild even though some of the new people didn't even know who she was. Natsu and Gray was currently in a fight calling each other names and not long after that a brawl started. Everyone else was doing there usual things in the guild or celebrating in their own way. Wendy was sitting at a table with Carla next to her far away from everyone else not trying to get caught in the brawl. The only one that didn't seem to join the celebration at the current moment was Makarov who was currently busy up in the Guild Master office.

Soon though all noise went silent. The silence was so defening that two people could hear themselves breathing. It was this silence that caught the attention of Carla who looked around the guild. Her eyes first landed on Natsu and Gray to see that both of them had a fist that seemed to be frozen in mid air. Carla then turned and looked over at everyone else to see that no one else was moving either. Then she turned and looked at Lucy at the bar counter. Lucy was currently holding a milkshake in the air that seemed to be frozen in the air. Carla looked confused, but then noticed that even the clock nearby the bar counter wasn't even moving at all.

Carla got up before flying over to Natsu and Gray and waving at them with her hand, but nothing happened. She then went over and did the same to Erza and Lucy, but again got no reaction from them at all. 

"What is going on here?" questioned Carla confused as she made her way back to where Wendy was at.

Wendy was the only one other then Carla that could move at the moment and she had a smile on her face. Carla noticed it, but never got any answer as to what was going on. She guessed that even Wendy didn't know what was going on. Wendy though wasn't stupid she knew what was going on. Grandeeney had been very thorough with her training. Grandeeney had explained to Wendy about dragons, dagon slayers, and even about mates. She even told her about her own mate which Grandeeney warned her to keep it to herself which Wendy did.

This silence though also brought Makarov out of the Guild Master office. He came out due to the fact that he couldn't hear any noise coming from downstairs which was odd. When he came out he walked over to the railing before jumping up on it and looking down and around the guild. There was a few things he noticed immediately. One of these was that most of everyone was not moving at all and just seeing Natsu and Gray's fist frozen in mid air as well as Lucy's milkshake seemed to confirm this. The second thing he noticed was that the only ones that was capable of moving was Wendy, Carla, and himself. Makarov didn't know what was going on, but he could sense that someone was using magic and a powerful magic none the less.

"What is going on here?" questioned Makarov.

"We don't know," said Carla. "Everything is frozen at the moment even the clock."

Makarov's eyes widen as he heard Carla say that before he jumped off the railing landing on the main floor of the guild. He then turned and looked at the clock to see that Carla was correct the clock was not moving. Makarov gasped as he seen this and his eyes widen is shock before he started thinking to himself.

 _"This is Time Magic,"_ thought Makarov,  _"but what does this mean? Does this mean that time still continues for Wendy, Carla, and me or does time not continue and we can still move?"_

Makarov seemed to be lost in thought at the moment, but soon shrugged it off as he recovered then turned to Wendy and Carla.

"Wait here a moment," said Makarov.

Wendy and Carla nodded their heads at him as Makarov made his way to the guild door and opened it slightly, but as he did Makarov was blasted by the intensely cold blizzard that formed outside as well as the extreme cold. Wendy, Carla, and Makarov shivered from the intense cold of the blizzard outside and Makarov noticed there was already two feet of snow on the ground. He though closed the door a moment later not bother to go outside and then walked back to where the bar counter was at.

"Brrr... that was freezing," said Carla shivering as Wendy nodded her head.

Makarov was about to dispell the magic that has been casted, but he was interrupted before he can cast it as the guild doors slammed open with force making them crash into the guild walls loudly and then echo across the silent guild. The blizzard snow and freeze cold came inside the guild making Makarov, Carla, and Wendy shiver from the cold. Even so Wendy still held a smile on her face. The doors was shut a moment later allowing Makarov, Carla, and Wendy to recover.

Makarov, Carla, and Wendy turned and looked towards the doors a moment later. As they did Wendy blushed as she looked at the one that came in, but Carla didn't notice it as she was looking at the stranger that came in. Makarov also looked at the stranger that came in to see that it was a short young girl about four feet tall. This girl looked to be no older then maybe seven or eight givin by her height. This girl had long whitish-blue hair that went down to her ankels and grey eyes that roamed around the guild looking around. The small girl had on a white flowing dress with a powder blue triangular pattern near the top and the dress came down to the top of her thighs. She wore a thick silver band around each of her arms and was bare feet. Makarov noticed that the outfit she had on was similar to Wendy's green one with only a few changes. At the top of the young girl's head was two whitish-blue horns that curved before pointing outwards a little and there was a whitish-blue dragon tail swaying in the air behind the girl excitedly.

The girl's eyes continued to look around the room until grey eyes locked onto brown eyes. Then the girl smiled and Wendy smiled back as well as blushed as the little girl was very pretty, but no one noticed the blush Wendy gave as they continued to look at the girl. The girl's eyes then went back to looking around the guild for a moment until they locked on Makarov. At that moment Carla spoke up.

"She has a dragon tail," said Carla surprised, confused, and curious as to who the girl was.

"Yes so I noticed," said Makarov.

The little girl walked forwards towards Makarov before standing in front of him looking at him. Makarov continued to look at her for a moment before speaking up.

"Well hello there," said Makarov. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Holly Monica," said the girl introducing herself.

"Well nice to meet you Holly," said Makarov. "My name is Makarov and I'm the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

Holly smiled as he said that and at the same time Wendy got up before making her way over with Carla. Before she got to them though Holly head turned and looked at her and Makarov noticed this. Wendy got to her a moment later before speaking up.

"H-H-Hello there," stuttered Wendy nervously as she blushed while intorducing herself. "M-M-My name is W-W-W-Winy M-M-Marbell."

"Wendy Marvell," said Carla correcting her before repremanding her. "Don't stutter Wendy. Anyways my name is Carla nice to meet you Holly."

"Nice to meet you too Carla, Wendy," said Holly. "Although it's best not to repremand someone or get after them all the time. It could break up a friendship."

Makarov blinked as he looked at Holly curious, but noticed the girl was very intelligent. Carla frowned as she heard that and didn't want her relationship with Wendy ruined because of her. She nodded her head at Holly having taken what she said. Holly then looked at Wendy before smiling making Wendy smile back even though she was blushing. Even though Makarov noticed the blush he just assumed that it was due to her embarrassment. Holly turned back and looked back at Makarov. Makarov knew that he need a more safe place to talk with Holly where he can't be overheard at all.

"Well how about you come up to the Guild Master office," said Makarov waving his hand towards the guild office.

"Sounds good," said Holly nodding her head at him.

Makarov nodded his head at her before making his way to the stairs with Holly following. Wendy went back over to her table with Carla while they made their way upstairs. She didn't need to come as she already knew everything that she needed to know. Once Makarov got to the stairs he then led Holly up the stairs and then down the balcony to the Guild Master office. When he got to the office doors he then opened them and then waved a hand to Holly.

"Go ahead," said Makarov.

Holly nodded her head and went inside the guild master office. Then she went over to the couch in front of the desk and brushed herself off before sitting down on it. Makarov noticed that as he walked in before shutting the door. He then walked over to his desk before sitting on top of that and then looked at Holly as he raised a hand.

"I hope you don't mind," said Makarov as his hand started glowing yellow.

Holly shook her head as Makarov waved his hand in the air and then a yellow light went through the guild office. Once done the glowing yellow aura around Makarov hand disappeared and he looked back at Holly. They two continued to look at each other without either of them saying anything for a moment. Makarov soon broke the silence as he spoke up.

"You are not normal and have strong magic," said Makarov. "Care to explain?"

"Of course, but remember that whatever I tell you remainds secret," said Holly. 

"You have my word," said Makarov.

Holly then began explaining to Makarov who she was, how old that she was, and her past with her mother. She didn't though tell him anything more then that about the past other then what was necessary. When she was done she sat there and looked at Makarov who had wide eyes and his mouth hung open in surprise. Holly giggled as she seen that which got Makarov to recover and then he spoke up.

"Amazing I thought the other dragon slayers was first generation," said Makarov.

"No most of them are second generation," said Holly. "I'm first generation and Wendy is fourth generation."

"Forth Generation?" questioned Makarov surprised to find that out.

"Yes Fourth Generation is a Dragon Slayer that had both been taught their Magic by an actual Dragon and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima," said Holly.

"I see," said Makarov nodding his in understanding. "I knew Wendy was a Dragon Slayer and that she had wind magic, but I didn't know she was a fourth generation."

"Also Wendy is my mate," said Holly.

Makarov gasped with wide eyes in surprise as he looked at her as she said that. It took him a moment to recover before smiling.

"Well Holly what brought you to Fairy Tail?" asked Makarov.

"I came here to join," said Holly.

Makarov smiled as he heard that before speaking up.

"That's fine we will just give you a guild mark," said Makarov. "You will be S-class, but your class ranking will remain top secret along with your information so you will seem like any other regular mage in the guild."

"Sounds good to me," said Holly.

Makarov then got up before he went about getting the guild stamp out. Once it was out he then turned to Holly before speaking up.

"So where you want your guild mark and what color?" asked Makarov.

Holly stood up before lift her dress up and then patted the spot just abover her pelvis.

"Is it possible to get it in tribal with several colors?" asked Holly.

"Well I have never done that, but we can try," said Makarov.

"I want it tribal right here in the colors white and powder blue with grey outline," said Holly.

Makarov nodded his head before he tried to give her the guild mark. After he was done he moved the guild stamp away to see that it work and nodded his head.

"There you go," said Makarov.

"Thank you," said Holly smiling as she put her dress down.

"Your very much welcome," said Makarov before he went and put the stamp away. When he was done he looked back up at Holly. "Now then how about we go introduce you to everyone else."

"Before that I need to head back outside to get rid of the snowstorm as well as let time resume," said Holly. "Make sure that you are in the same place or at least room you was when it froze."

"Yeah about that," said Makarov curiously. "Does time still resume for us that can move?"

Holly giggled for a moment as he said that before speaking up, "No it doesn't. Time is frozen, but you are able to move in it still. No time has passed at all."

Makarov nodded his head as she said that before speaking up.

"I'll just come out and see you head out the door then come back in here," said Makarov.

Holly nodded her head and the two then made their way back out. Makarov stayed up on the balcony as Holly came down the stairs then she went over to the door and Wendy noticed that. She then made sure she was in the same that she was previously before time moved as well as Carla, but she didn't need to worry about Carla to much. Holly then opened the door slowly before she went out the door closing it. Makarov then returned to the guild master office, but remained behind the door waiting. Soon he heard the noise of the others in the guild as they returned to normal with not any of them having any idea as to what just happened. Makarov came out a few moment later before he walked downstairs and then over to the bar counter. He had Mira get him a drink before he went about drinking it.

The guild door opened up a moment later silently, but no one noticed it with all the noise going on around them. The only one that noticed it was Wendy and Carla who seen the doors open up as Holly came inside. Natsu eventually ran into Holly while he was brawling with Gray knocking Holly down. Natsu turned around to say something, but looked confused a moment later as he looked at the girl.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu confused. "Who are you?"

This seemed have made all the noise stop as everyone turned to look at where Natsu was at to see a little girl. Happy noticed the girl's tail and spoke up a moment later.

"She has a dragon tail," said Happy surprised.

Natsu went to say something, but was caught off as Gray jumped in the middle of it shouting at the girl and getting into a stance.

"Demon!" shouted Gray. "I'll end you!"

Gray started to prepare ice shell while Holly picked herself up off the ground and then looked at Gray, but before anything could go down Makarov got up and walked over.

"Gray that is enough," said Makarov.

Gray stopped before turning to look at Makarov.

"B-B-But Master," stuttered Gray in surprise.

"No Gray that is enough," said Makarov.

Gray frowned before looking at the girl and glaring at her. Then he went over farther away and sat down. Makarov looked at Holly for a moment before speaking up.

"Welcome back Holly," said Makarov.

"Ehhh?" questioned everyone confused as they looked at Makarov surprised except for Wendy.

"What you mean Master?" questioned Mira. "Do you know this girl?"

"Of course I do she is in Fairy Tail after all," said Makarov.

"Ehhhh?" questioned everyone surprised.

"What you can't be serious!" shouted Gray.

Makarov turned to him before speaking again.

"Don't believe me?" asked Makarov. "She already has the Fairy Tail mark."

Makarov turned back to Holly who lifted up her dress make some of them look normally at the guild mark, the girl's all blush including Wendy, and some of the guys to get nose bleeds. 

"Don't look Natsu!" shouted Lucy, Lisanna.

Gray seen it, but looked away a moment later. Still though he couldn't believe that there was a demon in the guild. What was his master thinking allowing such a thing in the guild. Holly put her dress back down a moment later, but Mira came over and looked at her curiously.

"What is yoru magic?" asked Mira.

"Her magic is confidentail," said Makarov. "So don't bother asking her."

Mira looked at him, but nodded her head as he said that knowing that it was classified information. 

"Why do you have a tail and horns?" asked Natsu curiously.

"Not sure just woke up one day and I was like this," said Holly.

This wasn't technically a lie either as Holly did wake up one day and was like that. She even avoid having to say anything that would give her away. Mira wondered if Holly was like her. Natsu sniffed the girl for a moment before speaking up.

"You smell like... hmmmm," said Natsu trying to think of what she smells like.

"Roses," said Wendy knowing the smell.

"Yeah I guess," said Natsu rubbing his head.

"I didn't even know we had another guild member," said Mira.

"Well we do," said Makarov as he walked back over to the bar counter as he did though he spoke up. "Feel free to sit wherever you want Holly and glad to see you at the guild."

Everyone guessed she didn't come to the guild very often which might be the reason they never seen her before.

"Yes Sir," said Holly.

Makarov just shrugged that off as she called him that while making his way back to his seat and going back to drinking. Wendy got up before she came over with Carla and introduced herself.

"H-H-Hi I-I-I'm W-W-Winy M-M-Marbell," stuttered Wendy nervously with a blush.

Those that seen the blush didn't think much of it even Mira and only guessed it was due to Holly lifting up her dress showing her pussy to everyone as well as her Fairy Tail mark. Carla didn't bother getting after Wendy for stuttering, but did speak up correcting her.

"She means Wendy Marvell," said Carla. "I'm her Exceed Carla. Nice to meet you Holly."

Holly smiled as she looked at the two and then Wendy spoke up a moment later.

"W-W-Want to s-s-sit with us?" asked Wendy.

"Sure I'll be glad to," said Holly.

Wendy smiled as she lead Holly over to her table with Carla. Then the three of them sat down and started talking about girl things like dresses, hair ties, ect. Everyone else soon eventually went back to what they was doing, but some of them was still curious about the girl none the less. Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana, and Mira introduced themselves with Mira also introducing her sister Lisanna and brother Elfman. Other then that the others didn't introduce themselves as they stayed farther away unsure about the girl and some of them worry about her. Gildarts though did introduce himself to the little girl before going back to his spot. Natsu then ran up to the girl before shouting.

"Fight me Holly!" shouted Natsu.

"No," said Wendy standing up looking at Natsu. "I will fight you."

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone surpised as they turned to look at her even Natsu was surprised to hear that.

The only ones not surprised was Makarov and Holly as they looked at the two of them. They was surprised because this was the first time Wendy ever challenged anyone. Lucy got up before going over to Wendy.

"Wendy you..." said Lucy before cutting herself off as she noticed Wendy's serious look.

"Take it outside," said Makarov curious about seeing what a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer can do.

"Yes Sir," said Holly getting up.

Holly then made her way to the doors with Wendy and Carla following then went out of them. A moment later Makarov got down before following them while everyone else seemed frozen in surprise and shock at the moment. It took them a few moment to recover and when they did they noticed that Holly, Wendy, Carla, and even the Guild Master Makarov was not in the guild. They all made their way outside after that to see Wendy standing in the middle of the street while Makarov, Holly, and Carla stood to the side waiting on the others. Natsu made his way out into the middle of the street while eveyrone gathered around the area even some of the folks in Magnolia stopped to watch crowding around the area as well.

"Don't exspect me to go easy on you Wendy," said Natsu.

Wendy remained silent and didn't reply to him as she waited. Makarov turned to freed a moment later before speaking to him.

"Freed put up some rune barriers around the area," said Makarov.

"Sure," said Freed nodding his head before going about putting some rune barriers around the area where they was fighting.

Cana at this time started to go around collecting bets on who was going to win with most of everyone beting on Natsu or not betting at all. The ones that didn't bet didn't want to bet because they didn't want to bet against Natsu or Wendy. Some of them was worried about Wendy fighting Natsu, but Wendy seemed serious about it. When Freed was done he went back to his spot and Makarov stepped forwards before speaking. At that time all the bets was collected with everyone that has betted beting on Natsu. 

"Alright you two ready?" asked Makarov.

Natsu and Wendy both nodded their heads not taking their eyes off the other.

"Begin!" shouted Makarov before stepping back next to Holly.

Natsu was the first to call out an attack as he started the battle.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu.

Wendy waited until just as the Fire Dragon's Roar got close to her before she called out her own attack.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" shouted Wendy.

Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar came out big and strong before crashing into Natsu's and overpowered it shattering Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar before continuing towards Natsu slamming into him a moment later sending him flying and crashing into one of the rune barriers before hitting the ground a moment later.

"My Gosh!" shouted the other's shocked.

"Natsu!" shouted Happy in disbelief having seen that.

"Her roar how is it so powerful?" questioned Gajeel having never seen anything like it before.

"She wasn't this strong before," said Erza.

Natsu picked himself back up before looking at Wendy for a moment before he rushed at her calling out his next attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu.

Wendy waited until Natsu got close before dodging his Fire Dragon's Fist and calling out her own.

"Sky Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Wendy as she slammed a fist into Natsu stomach sending him flying through the air before hitting the rune barrier again.

"What she can use Dragon Iron Fist too?" questioned the others surprised.

Natsu got back up before he called out his next attack.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" shouted Natsu.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" shouted Wendy.

Wendy's Sky Dragon's Wing Attack crashed into Natsu's before overpowering him and sending him flying again. Natsu got back up before he engulfed his body in fire then propelled himself towards Wendy as he called out his attack.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" shouted Natsu.

Wendy body was engulfed with air before she propelled herself towards Natsu as she called out her attack.

"Sky Dragon's Sword Horn!" shouted Wendy.

Natsu and Wendy's Dragon headbutt crashed into each other making an explosion from their magic that shook the ground, but a moment later Wendy's sword headbutt overpowered Natsu and then he was sent flying up in the air with a pillar of air produced from Wendy's body. Once it was over Natsu came falling out of the sky before crashing into the ground having taken damage more so then Wendy has. Natsu got back up before he started chanting his next attack.

"With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand. When you combine the flames together," said Natsu as he combined the two flames in his hand. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!"

Wendy then started chanting her own attack as she spoke up.

"With Sky on the right hand and Sky on the left hand. When you combine the Skies together," said Wendy as she combined the two Skies magic in her hands. "Sky Dragon's Brilliant Air!"

Both Natsu and Wendy's attacks was thrown at each other and collided on impact as an explosion took place throwing Natsu backwards with the force of the attack, but Wendy on the other hand stayed in her spot and was not thrown back by the force of the attack. Natsu got back up before trying to use Fire Dragon's Claw on Wendy, but again Wendy matched him by using Sky Dragon's Claw. Natsu then created a stream of fire from his elbows, propelling himself forward towards Wendy before throwing a punch, but his attack was dodged a moment later and then he was hit in the side of the head by Wendy's fist sending him flying to the side and crashing into the rune barrier before falling to the ground. Natsu got back up and tried to use Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, but Wendy simply dodged it.

"You call that Dragon Crushing Fang?" questioned Wendy. "Allow me to show you how it's really done!"

Wendy then moved one hand above and the other below before she slamed them down locking her fingers together as she called out her attack.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fangs!" shouted Wendy as a seal appeared.

A dragon head of air appeared in Wendy's magic before rushing towards Natsu who meet it head on, but when it got closer to him the dragon head opened it's mouth before crunching down on him and then continued before crashing him into the rune barrier. There was an intense explosion of light that followed a moment later before Natsu fell to the ground slightly wounded from the attack. He then got back up before rushing at Wendy and grabbing her before blasting her at point blank range with Fire Dragon's Grip Strike. 

"Got you," said Natsu as Wendy as she was completely consumed with fire.

Everyone thought it was over at that moment, but was impressed with Wendy's abilities or stunned by the fight so far. A moment later though after the flames died down they was shocked to see that Wendy was still standing completely unharmed by the attack.

"W-W-What?" questioned Natsu surprised taking a few steps backwards.

Wendy disappeared a moment later with not anyone able to follow except for Holly.

"Where she go?" questioned Natsu looking around the area.

Everyone else wondered the same thing and Makarov looked to Holly to see her eyes moving around the field. He then looked back just as Wendy reappeared as she grabbed Natsu. Then she blasted him at point blank range with Sky Dragon's Grip Strike shocking everyone as Natsu was thrown in the air and crashing into the rune barrier. Natsu was not fairing very well at the moment to say the least as he hit the ground on one knee. He then punched the ground a moment later in anger. 

Extreme flames came from his body a moment later as he stood back up before rushing towards Wendy and then called out his attack.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" shouted Natsu. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

The attack came towards Wendy who didn't move as it did, but a moment later and without anyone except Holly noticing the magic disappeared all together completely.

"No my flames," said Natsu is surprise and shock.

"Did you really think that will work on me?" questioned Wendy. "I'm not like you or the others. I'm different. I'm a dragon slayer that was raised by a dragon and had dragon lacrima implated into her body. Now allow me to show you the power I have!"

Wendy body started being surrounded by a blue aura in the color of her magic a moment later shocking everyone except Holly who smiled as she seen it.

"W-W-Wendy," stuttered Carla confused and surprised.

"T-T-This magic," stuttered Gajeel with wide eyes. "I never felt it before."

Wendy looked back at Natsu before she disappeared from sight again. Makarov turned and looked to Holly to see her eyes moving and then looked back at the fight knowing that Wendy was just moving fast enough that no one was capable of following her other then Holly. A moment later Natsu was hit several times all around before he trough a fist out, but a moment later he was slammed into the ground making shattering the ground and making debris fly into the air. Natsu was continously assulted by Wendy as she continued to throw punches at him, kicks, and throw him around the area. Natsu went flying a moment later before crashing into the rune barrier and then hit the ground. His body was trashed at the moment and seemed to be through more then even his fight with Laxus, but even so he picked himself up onto his hands and knees. Wendy appeared again still glowing with that blue aura of her magic. 

Flames erupted from Natsu as he went Dragon force and then rushed at Wendy throwing punches, kicks, and attacks at her, but Wendy matched him blow for blow as her fist, kicks, and attacks collided with Natsu to a stalemate. The collision of their fist and kicks sent debris into the air and the ground shook from the force of the attacks. There was bangs from the collision of their fist and kicks as well and through it all Wendy was smiling in excitement. There attacks collided as explosions occured all over the area.

"It was a good thing I put up those rune barriers," said Freed.

"Indead," said Makarov nodding his head.

Everyone seemed to be in awe at the moment even Gildarts as the two continued to fight to a standstill. A moment later the two broke apart and stood their looking at each other, but it was obvious that Natsu was having harder of a time then Wendy. Natsu was breathing heavily while Wendy was fine.

"Do you get it you can beat me," said Wendy.

"We will see about that," said Natsu.

"Seems you forgotten," said Wendy.

"Forgotten what?" questioned Natsu.

"Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER!" shouted Wendy as she chanted before chanting again as Natsu eyes widen and everyone gasped. ""Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS!"

Wendy then rushed back at Natsu who was looking around trying to find her, but was having difficulty trying to find her. A moment later it was a repeat of Wendy dominating Natsu with punches, kicks, and thowing him around the area even in his Dragon Force. Natsu wasn't even able to get a hit in on her now that she enchanted herself on top of her strange ability that he never seen before.

"I never knew Wendy was capable of this," said Carla shocked and surprised.

"She's completely overwhelming Natsu even in his Dragon Force," said Erza shocked.

Gildarts seemed interested in Wendy as he watched Natsu being completely overwhelmed with the girl's abilities. Natsu went flying and crashing into the rune barrier again before crashing into the ground. Wendy appeared a moment later as she looked at him. A moment later Natsu got back up before attacking calling out his attack that was called Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, but again his magic disappeared a moment later completely and then his uppercut was dodged before he was given an uppercut himself making him stumble backwards. Natsu rushed back at her again trying to hit her only to have her dodge all of his attempts to hit her before he went flying and crashing into the rune barrier and then the ground. Natsu got back up on unsteady feet a moment later as he swayed back and forth and Wendy reappeared again only breifly before she rushed back at Natsu disppearing again. The next thing they heard was the sharp snap of a bone breaking and then Natsu head being slammed into the ground painfully face first.

Wendy then reappeared farther away as Natsu laid on the ground, but a moment later he got back up on unsteady feet again. His right arm dangling and useless having been broken previously. His face was beat up at the moment as well and his body was trashed. Wendy shook her head before rushing back at him and then Natsu went flying again before crashing into the rune barrier before hitting the ground. He tried to stand back up, but eventually fell over as he passed out. Makarov seen that and then stepped forwards as Wendy went back to normal again. 

"The Winner is Wendy," said Makarov announcing the winner.

After he said that Freed undid the rune barriers and Wendy walked over to Natsu healing his injuries before taking her leave and walking over to Holly. She smiled at Holly who smiled back at her then her, Holly, and Carla went back inside the guild. Makarov then joined them a moment later along with everyone else, but after returning inside the guild Natsu wasn't in the mood to fight anymore and just sat at a table in the corner on the other side of the guild. Everyone after that battle seemed to be worry of Wendy's immense magical abilities and some of them seemed interested in her. Holly, Wendy, and Carla sat at their table talking to each other again like they previous was doing before the fight started.

* * *

 **NA:** Here is the second chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I hope you like the chapter. This one got a bit longer thankfully and we got to see some interesting interactions in this part of the story. Holly finally joined the guild, but I wasn't sure if I was going to have her join at this time or not. None the less I feel satisfied with this chapter and how it turned out. Gray's interaction with her is a bit funny, to say the least, but seeing the horns most people would think the same thing. This is one reason why most people mistake her as a demon. Another funny thing was Natsu sniffing her even though he wasn't able to figure out what she smelled like. This was due to the fact that Natsu didn't have much knowledge about flowers while Wendy did. You will find out more about why she smells like that later.

Wendy's battle with Natsu was very interesting. It was stated that Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting as other dragon slayers do and for the most part, it is still the same as she avoids getting into brawls, but on rare occasions when she does fight she does enjoy it just like every Dragon Slayer does. Wendy's magic and abilities was so strong that she was capable of overwhelming Natsu completely shattering even his best attacks. In the fight, they matched each other attack for attack except for the Dragon Slayer Secret Arts as Wendy does not know any yet.

For abilities, Wendy has Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Sensor, Immense Magic Power, Immense Durability, Immense Strength, Immense Endurance, Immense Reflexes, Immense Speed, Immense Agility, Immense Smell, Immense Hearing, Immense Sight, and Immense Taste. She also shows that she as a Fourth Generation can also use Sky Drive. During the fight, she also displayed the ability to use dispel allowing her to dispel magic as necessary which is potent enough to even stop Natsu's Dragon Slayer Secret Art. Along with her enchantments during the time she was in Edolas Wendy is a pretty strong mage.

There will be more of what she is capable of later on as the story continues and some things that she will learn on the way. I won't go through all of her abilities at the moment as you will find them out as the story continues, but if you been following the story from the Prologue then you should have already came to the conclusion that Wendy will be able to turn into a Dragon. Yes, you're right Wendy will turn into a Dragon as the story progress at some point. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters, but I do own any additions to the story and My Oc character Holly.


	3. Exam, Battles, and Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly now joined Fairy Tail. What new adventures will they go on next? I will tell you this though whatever it is it's going to be explosive. So sit down and stick around as the story continues.

It's been two weeks since then and during this time the guild has been going crazy. Lucy noticed this, but didn't know what was going on and wasn't able to figure out what was going on either. Wendy and Carla also noticed this even though they didn't know what was going on either. Holly noticed this and knew what was going on, but didn't say anything. Over the last two weeks Wendy, Carla, and Holly got closer to each other, but not more so then Wendy and Holly. You can never find one without the other. The two girls was practically inseperable these days always doing everything together from shoping to enjoying their time at the guild to even sharing a room together, but no one thought anything about two girls sharing a room together. When the two girls was at the guild they would sit at their table talking about girl things. Lucy and Mira thought it was great that Wendy finally had someone around her age to talk to.

It wasn't until the next day when everyone found out what was going on, but everyone was still confused as to why it was taking longer then necessary. Makarov soon announced the annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. Then he went on to state the venue Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's Holy Ground. Everyone was waiting for him to go on and a moment later Makarov did as he spoke up.

"The strength that you possess inside, your character, and your hearts," said Makarov. "These are what I considered while making my selection and after an extremely tough decision I have chosen eight participants."

Everyone waited with anticipation as to who the participants was, but they didn't have to wait long as Makarov started calling out names one at a time.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Lockser."

"Elfman Strauss."

"Cana Alberona."

"Freed Justine."

"Levy McGarden."

Makarov paused after that not saying anything as the others commented on the master chosen them, but after that everyone looked at Makarov wondering who the last one was. The pause seemed to draw everyones attention curiously even Erza, Mira, and Gildarts who had no idea who the last participant was. They wasn't the only one this also caught Mest's attention as he turned and looked. He didn't understand why the pause as it should have been already known who was going to be the last participant. A moment later though Makarov spoke up.

"And Wendy Marvell."

Everyone was shocked to hear that including Erza, Mira, and Gildarts. They wasn't the only ones though Mest was also shocked wondering how the heck the Master chose her. He couldn't figure it out though no matter how much he thought about it.

"M-M-Me?" questioned Wendy surprised as Carla looked at her just as surprised. Wendy's eyes shinned with excitment before she turned to Holly. "Holly the Master chose me."

Holly smiled at Wendy who smiled back at her and her eyes continued to shine with excitement. Makarov voice spoke up a moment later though again.

"Although eight wizards have been selected only one will emerge victorious," said Makarov. "The Trial will begin in one weeks time. So you better step up your prepreations."

After that the guild went crazy, but it was at this time that Carla had a vision and this vision was caught by Holly as she looked at her. Wendy had also noticed it and asked her if there was anything wrong, but Carla said no even though Holly knew that wasn't true she let it go none the less. After a little while though Makarov spoke up again.

"Holly mind keeping me company during the trials?" asked Makarov speaking up again surprising everyone even Erza, Mira, and Gildarts.

"Not at all Sir," said Holly shaking her head.

"Good to hear," said Makarov.

Gray didn't like the fact that Holly was going. The others though was only shocked by it except for Wendy who was excited to hear that Holly was going to be there as well. This also seemed to have brought Carla out of what she was doing as she smiled at hearing Holly was going. After that everyone started chosen partners. Natsu chose Happy, Gray chose Loke, Cana got Lucy as her partner, Levy chose Gajeel, Elfman got Evergreen for his partner, Juvia got Lisanna for her partner, and Freed picked Bickslow for his partner. Wendy was the only one that hasn't picked a partner, but at that moment everyone froze except for Wendy, Carla, Holly, and Makarov.

Holly grabbed Wendy by the hand before rushing off towards the guild doors with Carla flying after them and Makarov looking at them. As they headed to the doors Holly spoke up a moment later.

"We will be gone for a good while," said Holly.

Makarov nodded his head as Holly, Wendy, and Carla disappeared out of the guild doors. Makarov spoke up a moment later as he seen that.

"It's going to be quiet around here," said Makarov. "It was a good thing I got Holly's help with picking the participants."

It was a good long time before Holly, Wendy, and Carla came back and Makarov wondered how much time would have passed since they left if it was still going. Makarov during this time seemed to enjoy his days of being able to relax without having to worry about the guild, the brats, or anything at all. Makarov was sitting at the bar counter enjoying a drink when the guild doors opened up. He didn't turn around, but spoke up a moment later.

"Welcome back Holly, Wendy, and Carla," said Makarov.

"Thank you Sir," said Holly as she came over to the bar counter.

Holly then climbed up onto the bar counter before sitting down on top of it. Wendy climbed up onto a stool, but she could see up Holly's dress and see her pussy due to her having her legs spread open. Wendy blushed as she seen that and Makarov smiled as he noticed it. Makarov wasn't stupid he knew that Holly was doing it on purpose. 

"You been a awhile since you was gone," said Makarov.

"Yes about three months if time was still going," said Holly nodding her head.

"I was wondering about that," said Makarov. "Just let me finish this and take care of everything first."

"Sure," said Holly nodding her head.

Makarov sat there and continued to finish his drink as Holly, Wendy, and Carla waited. After that he then went about taking care of his drink making sure it was back in the same place before going back to his spot. Holly, Wendy, and Carla then went back to their spot after that before time froze. A moment later time resumed again and as everyone went about there once buisness.

Later that night Holly, Wendy, and Carla was on their way home Holly eventually stopped before looking forwards in the distance to see Mest standing there. Wendy noticed him as well along with Carla. Holly questioned who he was and Mest stated that he was Mystogan's disciple. Holly knew it was a lie, but ignored it anyways and questioned Mest on what he wanted. Mest stated that he wanted to be Wendy's partner for the S-Class promotions which Carla was completely against. Holly turned to Wendy allowing her to make the decision herself. Wendy was unsure about it, but knew that her first choice as her partner wasn't possible. This was due to the fact that Holly couldn't use her magic without giving herself away. Now though Holly was still going to the S-Class promotions to accompany Makarov. Mest started acting strangely trying to eat snow and floating in an icy river while explaining to them his wishes for Wendy to join the world of S-Class Mages. In the end it was decided that Mest would be Wendy's partner.

After that everyone begin to train except for Wendy who continued to spend her time with Holly and Carla at the guild. Mest questioned Wendy about this, but Wendy stated that she wanted to enjoy her time making Mest wonder if she was taking the S-Class Promotion Trials seriously. One week later, the contestants went to Hargeon Port and board a ship. 

All the contestants and their partners make their way to the first stage of the exam on the ship. Soon Makarov appeared with Holly next to him before speaking to the others explaining the island and then the rules. After the explanation of the rules, the trial commences and the contestants race to get off the boat, with each pair trying to get ahead of the rest to reach Tenrou Island. Freed put up a rune barrier that will stop everyone for five minutes. Levy rewrote it for her and Gajeel a moment later. Evergreen did the same thing for Elfman. Wendy just smiled as the others was taking off after Freed and Bickslow. No one seen it, but a moment later the rune barrier disappeared allowing everyone to leave before the five minutes was up. Before anyone realized the barrier was gone Wendy grabbed Mest before flying off in the air surprising everyone that she could fly. Everyone else took off after her a moment later realizing the rune barrier was gone.

Wendy and Mest was the first to arrive on the island surprising even Freed, Bickslow, Levy, Gajeel, Evergreen, and Elfman when she passed by them. She chose the H path before proceeding inside of it along with Mest. The others eventually arrived after that before choosing a path themselves. Freed Justine and his partner Bickslow choose path B. Levy McGarden and her partner Gajeel Redfox choose path F. Elfman and his partner Evergreen choose path A. Natsu and Happy choose Path E as Natsu believed that Erza would be there. Gray and his partner Loke choose Path G. Juvia and her partner Lisanna choose Path D. Lucy and Cana are the last to arrive on the island and head through Path C.

As everyone proceeded through the paths most of them eventually encountered others. Natsu and Happy encountered Gildarts to Happy horror. Lucy and Cana encountered Freed and Bickslow. Juvia and Lisanna encounted Erza. Elfman and Evergreen encountered Mirajane. Levy and Gajeel choose the safe route. Meanwhile on Path H Wendy was sitting down on the ground in an area cross legged with her eyes closed while Mest was waving his hands in front of her trying to get her attention, but go no reaction from her. Soon though Gray and Loke who took the G path came into the area to see Wendy sitting down cross legged on the ground with her eyes closed and Mest waving his hands in front of her trying to get her attention. Gray and Loke sweetdropped as they seen that.

Wendy's eyes snapped open a moment later before she spoke up ignoring Mest's waving hands. Wendy wasn't stupid she knew Mest was lying and knew the truth, but she was will to play along with it for the time being. 

"So your finally here Gray and Loke," said Wendy getting Mests attention and making him move way nearby her.

Wendy stood up a moment later after that as she looked at Gray and Loke. After that the battle begin with Gray and Loke easily defeating Mest. After that Gray then at some pickled plums before making a sour face. Wendy gave a horrified face as she seen that and after that Loke joined in as well. As this continued Wendy put her head down her face shadowed to the two. Before Gray and Loke could do anything though they heard laugher before Wendy's voice spoke up.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" questioned Wendy.

Gray and Loke took steps back away from her as they started choking on what they was eating in shock. Wendy looked up at them and the two looked back at her to see that she had her eyes closed. Realizing that she closed her eyes so she didn't have to see them eating anything sour surprised the two. Once the two recovered they looked at Wendy for a moment before they began to fight with her, but all their attacks was blocked or dodged while they was being attacked and sent flying by Wendy. This continued for awhile as the two continued to try to fight Wendy, but wasn't fairing well. A moment later Loke disappeared from the area shocking Gray as he seen that. 

After that it became a one on one between Gray and Wendy with Gray not fairing very well against her. The battle ranged on as Gray tried everything he could think of to defeat Wendy, but she dodged them, blocked them, or completely destroyed them besting him at every turn. Soon though Gray was defeated by Wendy with a crushing blow to the head knocking him out a moment later. Wendy stood there and opened her eyes a moment later which she had closed thoughout the duration of the fight. Wendy frowned as she looked at Gray a moment later and though to herself.

 _"This was disappointing,"_ thought Wendy.  _"I didn't use anything other then my abilities and dispel."_

Wendy then sighed and stood there for awhile before feeling an immense amount of magic. She smiled as she felt it before thinking to herself.

 _"That is Gildarts,"_ thought Wendy.  _"It would have been nice to challeng him."_

Eventually Wendy went to Mest and helped him a moment later and telling him it was time to move on. Mest was surprised that Gray with Loke as his partner failed the S-Class Promotion and questioned Wendy on how she did it. Wendy just stated she was lucky and left it at that as she walked away with Mest running after her a moment later. 

Meanwhile Elsewhere other battle took place too. Natsu went up against Gildarts, but was seemingly outmatched by him which reminded him about losing to Wendy. Still though Natsu was allowed to pass now the less by Gildarts. Gildarts though wished he had the chance to fight against Wendy though to see what she was really capable of, but never mentioned it to anyone. Meanwhile Freed and Bickslow lost to Cana and Lucy. Juvia and Lisanna lost to Erza. Elfman and Evergreen managed to defeat Mirajane and pass. 

Everyone that passed eventually meet up in another area where Makarov with Holly next to him was waiting. The only ones that was there though was Natsu who was sitting on a stone and his partner Happy, Cana and her partner Lucy, and Levy and her partner Gajeel. Makarov started commenting on the battles so far surprising some of them with what they heard. Soon though Elfman and Evergreen showed up surprising everyone except for Makarov and Holly. Makarov went on to announc the beginning of the second exam with the task of finding the grave of Mavis Vermilion, the first Master. At first Natsu announced that would be simple before Makarov stated they had a time limit of six hours. Natsu challenge the others though stating that he would be S-Class first. Soon though a voice spoke up a moment later.

"Oh really Natsu?" came the question behind everyone.

Everyone jumped as they heard that before turning to see Wendy and Mest standing there. Makarov and Holly didn't jump like the others having expected her to be there. Natsu face paled as he seen her realizing that Gray and Loke lost, but he was the only one that realized that as well. Happy had a horrified face at the moment as he seen Wendy more so after what she did to Natsu last time. Everyone else had grim faces as they seen Wendy realizing the challenge got exstremely difficult. Makarov didn't bother questioning whether Wendy heard what the second task was or not before sending the others out as the second task begin. Holly sensed Panther Lily and Carla was flying towards Tenrou Island because of their suspicions regarding Mest, but ignored it at the current moment.

Gildarts, Bickslow and Freed returned to the guild and Erza, Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane rested at the camp. However Erza begins to worry and decided to go search on how Wendy did.

After escaping the claws of a beast while grave-searching, Elfman and Evergreen notice someone approaching them. He warns them to stay back, just as he loses control of his Ankhseram Black Magic, stealing the lives of the flora around him. Natsu, just in the nick of time, saves the two. Zeref sheds tears of joy upon seeing Natsu, but Natsu, not recognizing him, demands to know who he is and punches him in the face, though the Mage is left unfazed by this. Suddenly, Zeref feels that yet another wave is about to be unleashed, and the Mage warns them to run. As the wave is unleashed, Natsu meets it head on. He is still alive, though for some reason, his muffler has turned black.

Mest, who noticed the wave of energy, is both happy and excited due to the fact that Zeref is on the island. On an airship, Ultear reports to Hades that they have located Zeref. Six of the Grimoire Heart Guild's Seven Kin of Purgatory gather and prepare to attack Tenrou Island.

Meanwhile at the resting place of Mavis Vermilion Holly also noticed it as well as she turned and looked in one direction before turning and looking in another direction. Makarov noticed this and spoke up a moment later.

"Is something wrong Holy?" asked Makarov.

Holly didn't speak for a moment before speaking telepathically.

 _"Yes indead Sir,"_ said Holly.  _"Zeref is on the island as we speak, but we also have the Magic Council here, and a dark guild Grimoire Heart. Unfortunately if we act to soon it would draw suspicion."_

 _"We will ignore it for now until the right time,"_ said Makarov.

Holly agreed with him and the two remaind there waiting for the right time. 

Lucy and Cana brainstorm where the grave might be by utilizing the vague hints left by the Master until Lucy comes to a conclusion to where the grave might be. Meanwhile, two members of Grimoire Heart ambush Levy. But just as she is about to be killed, Gajeel saves her. The members reveal themselves to be Kawazu and Yomazu and the battle of the two pairs begins. Levy and Gajeel are easily overpowered by the Dark Mages, so Gajeel tells Levy to run and warn the others. Before she leaves, she helps Gajeel replenish his energy by using her Magic to form a word from iron. With pure determination and pride, Gajeel battles the two Dark Mages despite his severe injuries in order to defend his guild.

Just as Gajeel defeats Kamazu and Yomazu, Levy brings back reinforcements; Juvia and Erza. Comprehending the severity of the battle, Erza declares that the exam is now on hold, and launches a signal flare to let everyone know about the enemy attack.

The red flare is seen by the contestants around the island. Cana attempts to ignore it, but Loke who returned interrupt saying that they need to focus on the enemy attack instead of the exams.

Carla and Panther Lily encounter Wendy and Mest and tell her to stay away from him. When confronted about his identity, Mest counters that he was a disciple of Mystogan. Wendy who knew it was a lie was about to confront him about it, but soon evaded an impending blast a moment later. The perpetrator morphed from a tree and introduces himself as Azuma, a member of the Seven Kin. Mest reveals that he's a member of the Magic Council and was searching for some evidence worthy to disband Fairy Tail, but with both Grimoire Heart and Zeref, he imagines how big his promotion will be if he succeed in finishing the job himself. But, in case of emergency, he had a battleship prepared. The battleship, however, is destroyed in an instant by Azuma.

This prompts Panther Lily to begin a battle against Azuma. Mest also join in to take him down. However, Azuma proves to be too strong for the two and easily takes them down, without getting a scratch. Azuma then turns to Wendy before stating her ability to sense his attack which Wendy mere countered it stating she was waiting for a worthy opponet stating that so far everything has been dull. With that said the two begain to do battle with Wendy dodging, blocking, or completely destroying Azuma's attacks. Azuma realizing that this girl had the ability to nullify all of his magic decided to draw her into hand to hand combat. The two continued to go blow for blow neither of them able to gain the advantage over the other or so it seemed that way at first. That was until Wendy started using her magic as well as her abilities completely overwhelming Azuma and sending him crashing into the ground a moment later. Azuma got back up, but realizing he was fighting an uphill battle decided to retreat. Wendy didn't go after him though as she was disappoint in the fight again and went over to the others before taking care of them.

On the Grimoire Heart Guild's Ship, the members notice a gigantic Makarov waiting for them and he attacks. Hades orders Carprico to take all the Grimoire Heart members to the island while he deals with Makarov himself. Makarov threatens to cast his Fairy Law, but to his surprise, Hades counters with Grimoire Law. With shock, Makarov recognizes Hades as the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht. Makarov, shocked by Hades' true identity, is caught off-guard and shot down to his original size. Due to his identity, Makarov does not attack him with his full power. However, Hades has other concerns and easily defeats Makarov with a Magic blast, puncturing his body.

Somewhere far away, Laxus is walking in the desert when he suddenly gets an uneasy feeling.

After Makarov is defeated, all of the Fairy Tail members present battle with the lesser members of Grimoire Heart Guild.

Zancrow walks over to Natsu and declares to take care of him. He throws black flames that Natsu can't eat, much to his surprise. Elsewhere, Caprico faces off Lucy, Loke, and Cana. Loke and Lucy are surprised to see him, but for different reasons. Meredy meets Erza and Juvia, and sets her objective to defeating them. Rustyrose confronts Evergreen and Elfman. Meanwhile, Mirajane and Lisanna meet with Azuma who was still recovering from his previous fight.

Zancrow claims that Natsu cannot eat his flames because he, a God Slayer, has inherently superior flames to those of a Dragon Slayer. Natsu loses the initial battle against him and is thrown off a cliff where he finds Makarov in critical condition. Despite Makarov's command to leave, Natsu refuses and swears to have revenge on Hades. He battles Zancrow again, who followed him, this time with anger.

During the battle, Natsu is engulfed by Zancrow's flames and retaliates by pouring out his own in an attempt to break the spell that Zancrow uses against him. Makarov attempted to crush Zancrow to stop him, but Zancrow sets Makarov's fist on fire and wonders which one will perish first. Natsu's flames are suddenly depleted, to Makarov's horror and Zancrow's joy, but the black flames suddenly start flowing into Natsu's mouth. The use of so much of his powers had made a significant room in his Magic reserves, allowing him to eat Zancrow's previously inedible flame. Recharged, Natsu combines the flames of a dragon and a god, defeating Zancrow. Natsu faints, before Wendy and the Exceeds work to heal him.

At the camp site, Mirajane and Lisanna are taking heavy damage from Azuma's attacks. Azuma recognizes Mirajane as the feared "Demon" and requests a battle with her, going as far as binding Lisanna with a tree bomb. In an instant, Mirajane transforms into her Satan Soul, but knows that she can't last long. Mirajane, distracted by her sister being taken hostage, cannot concentrate fully on the battle, rendering her unable to properly attack. With little time left, Mirajane deactivates Satan Soul and chooses to shield Lisanna from the blast. The blast engulfs the camp, and as Lisanna cries for her unconscious sister, Azuma leaves.

In a different place on Tenrou Island, Ultear finally finds Zeref and requests for his help on behalf of Grimoire Heart. The Black Mage, however, refuses as he doesn't want to see anyone else dying, and orders them to leave. With his intimidation, Ultear is left paralyzed. The two engage in battle, where Zeref is defeated as he is unable to use his full power.

At another battleground, Elfman and Evergreen are battling against Rustyrose and his summoned monster. Despite their best efforts to fight back, it is no use and they're nearly defeated. Afterwards, Rustyrose reveals the true reason for coming to the island, to acquire Zeref and lead civilization into the Great World of Magic, where non-Magic users are unable to survive. The two Mages protest their ideals and continue to battle. However, despite their teamwork, Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment overpowers and defeats them with an explosion.

In the woods, Natsu, with his scarf reverted to normal by Wendy, wakes up. While Makarov remains immobile, Natsu catches the scent of the person he met on Galuna Island, Ultear, and decides to head to where she is.

At the destroyed battleship of the Magic Council, Mest arrives before Lahar and reveals everything that had happened on the island. Lahar can't believe it, and fears that the Chairman, Gran Doma, may fire Etherion to rid the world of Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref. Mest is ordered to contact HQ, but has second thoughts about it.

While Loke, Lucy Heartfila & Cana Alberona are fighting Capricorn, Loke tells the combatants from his side to stop and tells them to go look for the other six members of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory. He reveals that Capricorn's Magic could weaken humans, and as a Celestial Spirit, he is unaffected by this and can battle on par with him. He reveals the opponent to be Capricorn, who is also a Celestial Spirit. As they leave, Lucy makes Loke promise that he'll come back to her, to which Capricorn notices that something is familiar about her.

Capricorn creates a Magic seal with two of his fingers and summons the Hero of Rubengard: San Jiao Shin, who attacks Loke in the chest with his spear. Loke asks what that was and Capricorn explains who San Jiao Shin is and how he made him his subordinate. Loke is surprised that Capricorn can kidnap and then summon the humans he kidnaps and Capricorn says that it is time for him to ask about Loke's master. Loke asks why and Capricorn responds that it is so he can make her his subordinate. He also says that he already has a hunch but there is something about the girl that he let get away. Capricorn asks about Lucy, and when he realizes that she is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, he goes berserk and summons San Jiao Shin to eliminate Lucy. However, Loke easily defeats him and the knights he summons afterwards. Capricorn reveals that he broke a taboo which left him with a goat body. Loke realizes that Capricorn has a human possessing him and that human cast a spell that would let him fuse with Loke instead. Trying to stop the fusion, Loke punches Capricorn with Regulus, but is too late in the end.

Now fused with Loke's body, the possessor now prepares to finish Lucy off in order to become human once again. However, Capricorn suddenly strikes back with his newly-transferred Regulus, and the possessor, Zoldeo, is forced out of Loke's body. Zoldeo expresses his delight at regaining his original body, but fades away shortly after, as he is now a spirit without a body. Afterwards, Capricorn explains everything about his past with Layla and Zoldeo, and decides to fulfill his promise with Layla by becoming Lucy's Celestial Spirit. Lucy, who notices her keys were glowing, announces that Loke has defeated Capricorn to Gray who joined them recently and Cana and that Capricorn has joined them.

Walking down the path, Cana suggests that they split up and search for the members of Seven Kin of Purgatory so that they could find and eliminate the enemy faster. The trio agrees and Gray separates from Cana and Lucy.

Elsewhere, Meredy summons Magic Blades to attack Erza and Juvia. While Erza effortlessly evades the attack, Juvia, even with her water body, is damaged by the Magic blades. Meanwhile, Natsu finds Zeref and later, Ultear who he battles.

Cana starts to inquire about the grave of Mavis Vermilion, and Lucy reveals where the grave is most likely to be. But just as she was about to finish, Cana puts Lucy to sleep, apologizes and leaves. Suddenly, Kain Hikaru shows up in front of Lucy and attempts to stomp her. Lucy, however, wakes up in the nick of time to dodge the attack. The two begin to battle, though its beginning is comical due to Kain's foolish action of letting Lucy hold Mr. Cursey, the source of his Ushi no Koku Mairi Magic. However, upon getting his Magic doll back, the battle begins to get intense and serious, with Kain gaining the upper hand as he easily defeats Lucy's spirits.

Lucy is sent flying in the clearing where Natsu and Ultear are battling, where Natsu's kick coincidentally ends up connecting with Kain's face, saving Lucy from him. Natsu, Lucy and Happy reform their team in order to take down the opponents.

Ultear leaves with Zeref at Kain's request as he continues to battle them, attacking Natsu with Dodoskoi in order to prevent him from chasing after Ultear. As Ultear leaves, she tells Kain to show them the terror of the Seven Kin. Kain swings a punch toward the ground and Natsu tumbles out of the way. While Lucy moves forward in order to help him in the fight, she suddenly becomes immobile. Kain shows her Mr. Cursey that has a strand of her hair and he reveals that he managed to pluck a strand when he chased her. He makes her do all kinds of poses, which interests Natsu and he comments that it looks pretty fun, to which Lucy replies that it isn't. Kain then uses her to pummel Natsu with attacks. However, thanks to Happy's flying abilities and Natsu's creative thinking, they are able to use Kain's doll and take control of Lucy so that she becomes a fireball of Magic Power, defeating Kain with an innovated technique.

The team decides to travel back to Wendy's location and regroup with the other Mages before looking for Grimoire Heart's base. Meanwhile, Cana, after abandoning Lucy and Gray, reaches the grave and notices it shining.

Elsewhere, Gray hears the rustle of leaves and finds a woman who bares a striking resemblance to Ur, his former master. She was carrying Zeref, leading Gray to silently continue to pursue her. At the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades is eating, while an unknown figure known as Bluenote was asking when he could join the battle. Hades orders him to stay, but Bluenote says that if one more of the Seven Kin of Purgatory falls, he would join the battle.

At the remains of the Magic Council battleship, Lahar and Doranbolt were discussing Bluenote. Just as Lahar is about to contact the Headquarters, Doranbolt takes the Communication Lacrima and teleports to Wendy's location. He offers to evacuate all the Fairy Tail Mages. Everyone present, however, refuses. Natsu states that he would take care of anyone that dared to oppose the guild only for Wendy to ingore it.

Erza and Juvia experience troubles in their battle against Meredy, as Meredy's spells take effect on Juvia even though her body is made of water. With Juvia down, Erza decides to take on Meredy herself. However, Meredy continues to aim for Juvia, stating that she is number thirteen in her list of people to kill and so she would dispose of her quickly since she is worthless trash. She adds that Erza is the fourth, Gildarts is the third, Makarov is the second and that Gray is the first, the person she wants to kill the most because he had killed Ultear's mother and according to Meredy, had Ur's blood on his hands. This statement causes an enraged Juvia to rise with newfound power and determination.

Juvia asks Erza to leave so she can continue finding the others while she battles Meredy alone. Erza complies to search for Gray and Wendy while Juvia dominates the battle. Meredy links Juvia and Gray's senses together, causing all the pain they would suffer to be shared. Further enraged by Meredy's resolution, Juvia's Magic grows and counterattacks against Meredy. In desperation, Meredy links herself to Juvia, and reveals that no matter who dies in the battle, Gray will die with the loser. Knowing that their lives are linked, Meredy prepares to commit suicide, but is stopped by Juvia with a blow to her own leg. As Meredy attempts to kill herself once more, her past is revealed, showing how she was taken in by Ultear as a child and how she sees Ultear as her mother. Juvia senses Meredy's emotions and embraces her, demanding that she start living for the ones she loves. The two eventually lose their will to fight and fall in the water. In Gray's area, he notices that the mark and the pain from the link have disappeared. However, Ultear sneaks up behind him, introduces herself as Ur's daughter, and tells him that she is an ally.

Carla returns to report to Natsu and the others about the status of the Fairy Tail members at the camp and the location of the enemy's boat. They decide to head out and regroup in order to take down Grimoire Heart while they ask Doranbolt to stall the council for time, despite his protests. Meanwhile, Ultear continues to comfort and convince Gray, but he refuses to buy any of it, and remains furious that Ultear is planning to use Zeref. However, Ultear reveals that it was all the will of Ur.

Meanwhile, Erza encounters Azuma as she looks for Wendy while Levy, Lisanna and Panther Lily are faced with the threat of Rustyrose at the main camp. On the Grimoire Heart ship, Hades realizes that Bluenote has already left for battle after Meredy's defeat, causing him to apologize to Makarov, stating that he had never intended to use him again.

As Natsu's group travels to the main camp, they feel an ominous Magic Power and meet the Grimoire Heart deputy himself, Bluenote Stinger. His Magic is felt by all throughout the island as he makes the ground between the group's feet sink. The only one not effected by his magic is Wendy surprisingly as she is able to still stand regardless. He declares that he doesn't care about Fairy Tail or Zeref and all he wants is the location of the First Master's grave in order to obtain the Magic sealed within it. At the same time, Cana arrives at Mavis' grave and finds that it is shining brightly.

Cana tries to touch the glowing grave, but it hurts her upon contact. This instigates Runes to materialize, stating that one of the three great Magics rest within the grave, Fairy Glitter. Cana desperately asks whether she won the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial Test, commenting that the last 12 years were for this moment. She reveals the history of how she met her father, Gildarts, who didn't know her. After realizing how strong he was, she resolved to take the S-Class Trial, citing that if she passed, she would feel worthy enough to tell him. Her first attempts were failures and if she failed once more, she would quit. A moment latter though a voice speaks up.

"Do you really think you deserve such power after what you did?" questioned a voice nearby.

Cana turned to the voice to see Holly standing there with her arms crossed as she looks at her. Cana remembers Lucy's declaration to help her pass the test. Her Help Lucy Card glows. Realizing what Holly mean and that she had been a fool, Cana cries out that she never meant to betray her friends and begs for Mavis to lend her power. It's then that she is allowed to touch the grave, and a voice, Mavis Vermilion's, tells her that mistakes are something that better the heart, and bestows Fairy Glitter upon her. With this new power, Cana rushes over to save her friends with a Holly smiling as she sees that.

Cana arrives where Bluenote is and attacks with her cards, which Bluenote deflects. As Cana charges up Fairy Glitter, Bluenote's Magic knocks her off-balance. She then asks Natsu to distract Bluenote to buy her time to recharge again. Bluenote is disgusted by the fact that Cana got the Magic he was looking for but would be glad to take it away from her by killing her. Natsu, who was still under the effect of the gravity, launches a roar towards the ground, and strikes Bluenote with it. Distracted by the attack, Cana takes the opportunity and fires Fairy Glitter. The attack, however, is parried onto the ground, and Bluenote further taunts her about her Magic and her Fairy Glitter. Bluenote attempts to kill her once more, when Gildarts shows up and blasts him away. Wendy steps forwards a moment later before speaking up.

"I'll take it from here Gildarts," said Wendy surprising everyone even Gildarts.

"Your the one my Magic didn't effect earlier for some reason," said Bluenote.

Wendy smiled as she looked at Bluenote and remainded standing there in place.

"Very well," said Gildarts nodding his head wanting to see what Wendy was capable of.

"Everyone leave," said Wendy.

"What?" questioned the others. "We are not about to leave you!"

"Leave here," said Gildarts.

Everyone oblige, because staying will only get in his way. Gildarts though stayed as he wanted to see the fight go down.

"What does a little girl think she can do against me?" questioned Bluenote.

"Your tough I'll give you that, but I been disappointed lately with the lack of a worth challenge," said Wendy. "Allow me to dementrate what this little girl can do even against someone like you."

Wendy disappeared from veiw a moment later as Bluenote looked around confused trying to find the girl only to be sent flying before crashing into a stone structure a moment later. Bluenote got back up before rushing back at the girl thowing a fist only for it to crash into Wendy's sending a shockwave through the area from the force of it. Bluenote was then kneed in the stomach a moment later making him caugh before he was kicked in the head and sent flying back crashing into the ground. Bluenote gets back up and starts trying to use his Magic on Wendy, but she continued to stand up against it without any problem.

"I see, I see," said Bluenote Stinger. "So you can stand against my gravity. Let's Fly! Lets Fly!"

"No I don't think you do see," said Wendy shaking her head, "but allow me to enlighten you."

A moment later Wendy released an immense aura of magic as she was surround by Sky Magic having actived Sky Drive. Wendy then called out her first attack.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" shouted Wendy releasing her enourmous roar.

Bluenote Stinger made the magic hit the ground a moment later, but Wendy was counting on that as she disappeared when Bluenote was distracted. Bluenote then looked back where the girl was at a moment later when he can see again, but didn't see the girl and started looking around. He looked at Guildarts a moment later who was standing nearby, but found him useless as well as he was looking around the area just as much. Bluenote heard a voice a moment later.

"Sky Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Wendy drawing the attention of Gildarts and Bluenote.

Bluenote spun around and throw a fist out it crashing into Wendy's with force making a bang ring out in the air and a shockwave that followed, but form the magic attack Bluenote was sent flying before crashing into the ground again. Gildarts was impressed that Wendy could fight on this level, but knew that without anyone being able to match her speed she had the advantage.

Back at the main camp, Rustyrose is overpowered by Freed and Bickslow; who had returned to the island with Gildarts when they saw the signal flare. Rustyrose tries to defend and maintain an offensive front but to no avail.

Erza fights Azuma, the two being on even ground. Azuma then uses his Magic, Great Tree Arc, to uproot the Tenrou Tree at the middle of the island. Upon doing so, all the Fairy Tail members start to lose their Magic and are unable to move, allowing the Grimoire Heart mages to gain the upper hand against Wendy, Gildarts, Freed and Bickslow. Azuma reveals that taking control of the tree means taking control of the blessings it bestows upon Fairy Tail members, but reveals that he had left Erza unharmed to commence their battle. Little did anyone know that it didn't have any effect on Wendy or Holly either.

Back where Wendy was at after the Tenrou Tree was uprooted Gildarts and Wendy fell down on the ground and Wendy's aura disappeared. Bluenote commented on the tree being uprooted before he started stomping on Wendy a moment later. Gildarts shouted at him to stop wanted to save Wendy from getting a beating. A moment later though Wendy blocked Bluenotes foot before laughing which caught Bluenote and Gildarts by surprise. A moment later Wendy spoke up.

"So you think I need the tree for power do you?" questioned Wendy. "That is where your wrong! Allow me to show you why!"

Before Bluenote could react he was knocked of his feet as Wendy got up quickly before blasting Bluenote at close range with a wind attack sending him flying and crashing into the ground.

"I see, I see," said Bluenote laughing. "Let's fly! Lets Fly!"

Bluenote then used Black Hole a moment later, but before anyone could do anything the spell disappeared completely. Wendy spoke up a moment later surprising Guildarts and Bluenote.

"If you think i'm going to allow you to disrespect the magic here you are dead wrong!" shouted Wendy. "You outstayed your welcome!"

Wendy was engulfed with wind magic a moment later as she swiped both of her arms in a circular motion until the bottom of her hands meet. The hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand had the pinky and index fingers pointing downwards. There was an extremely large vertical explosion a moment later of wind magic that shot into the air and caught the attention of everyone in the area. Afterwards when the magic was gone Gildarts looked back at Wendy shocked as he seen that happen. Gildarts knew at that moment that Wendy was holding back this whole time, but little did he know exsactly how much she was holding back.

Meanwhile having had her strongest armors damaged and being on the losing side, Erza attempts a desperate attack on Azuma by striking him with all of her power in a single sword slash. However, Azuma uses the branches of the tree to take hold of her limbs, holding her in place before blowing up a significant amount of Magic from the Tenrou Tree directly underneath her. As Erza lays defeated before him, Jellal Fernandes in some distant prison somewhere, mutters Erza's name.

His words somehow reach Erza despite being tortured and in a cell that prevents the use of magic, and urges her to get back on her feet. Azuma attacks her with the Magic in Tenrou Tree again but to to his astonishment, the inferno does not harm her and instead destroys the branches he sets up for his own defense. Erza, meanwhile, sees visions of her comrades urging her on to keep fighting. Azuma comments in awe that Fairy Tail's strength comes with their conviction and declares that they are a splendid guild before being struck down by Erza. With his defeat, Azuma restores the stolen Magic to the Fairy Tail Mages and starts to merge with a tree as a side effect of overusing his Magic.

With their Magic restored, Freed and Bickslow defeat their respective Grimoire Heart opponents.

Meanwhile, Ultear tells Gray that she would take Zeref from the island and makes a request of him to defeat Hades with Iced Shell.

Gray agrees to the use of Iced Shell, saying he's fully prepared to lose his life for the guild. Back at camp, Natsu's group arrives. After Panther Lily relays the location of the Grimoire Heart ship, they decide to split into attack and defense groups to take on the remaining members of Grimoire Heart.

Later, Ultear meets Meredy with Zeref in tow and reveals how she was able to fool Gray into going after Hades with a made-up story about her mother. As she prepares to leave the island with a reluctant Meredy, Ultear notices and prepares to kill a passed-out Juvia. However, Gray springs out and saves Juvia from Ultear. It turns out he had not believed a word that she said. The two begin their battle, with Gray delivering the first blow.

Meredy runs with Zeref to the rendezvous point according to Ultear's commands, though Gray has Juvia chase after her. With them gone, the two battle it out. Gray initially has trouble due to Ultear's Arc of Time that reverses Gray's Ice-Make. He overcomes that disadvantage when he freezes his own blood, making it immune to Ultear's Magic. However, Ultear makes a surprise comeback with Ice-Make: Rosen Krone, revealing that Ultear knew the same Creation Magic her mother used.

Their ice-to-ice battle takes them rolling down a cliff and into the ocean. Ultear's past is revealed, and it turns out that a terrible misunderstanding led her to have those feelings of hate and so she joined Grimoire Heart. She realizes that Ur's spirit flows within the ocean after her ice melted in Galuna Island and that she is in the embrace of her mother. When she snaps back to reality, Gray delivers his finishing blow, defeating her.

The ice around Ultear breaks and she falls, crying and admitting she just wanted to see her mother again. The two get back on land, where Gray lets Ultear rest, then heads off towards the Grimoire Heart Airship, despite being wounded.

Team Natsu and the Exceeds with Lisanna instead of Wendy decide to make up the attack team while the rest make up the defense team.

Zancrow appears before Meredy, while she runs from Juvia, revealing how it was Ultear that destroyed her hometown and declares that she's no longer a part of Grimoire Heart. Suddenly, Zeref awakens and utters the word "Acnologia". He unleashes a dark wave that kills Zancrow and leaves Meredy and Juvia in an unconscious state. He feels remorse for what he has done once again while Doranbolt, standing nearby, looks on in shock at what he heard Zeref say. He later reports back to Lahar and they evacuate. He though isn't the only one that heard what Zeref say as Wendy and Holly also heard it, but the two talking telepathically together decided to ignore it for now.

The Exceeds decide to scan the ship itself while Team Natsu proceeds to battle Hades. They battle him with everything they have, even creating a Unison Raid. At some point, they appear victorious, but Hades soon recovers, barely affected by all their attacks. He casts a spell which affects Lissanna, who suddenly disappears, leaving only her clothing behind, much to the group's horror.

She turns out to be fine after Horologium saves her. Hades reveals to them that he was the Second Master of Fairy Tail, though Natsu does not believe him. He is easily able to immobilize the group with his Amaterasu, Chain Magic and Bullet Magic. Just as Hades is about to finish Natsu off, thunder crashes through the airship as Laxus Dreyar appears. Laxus, hearing Natsu say that Hades is his grandfather's enemy, proceeds to head-butt him.

Laxus and Hades soon fight, with Laxus starting off strong. The fairies are astonished by Laxus' strength as he continuously delivers spells and dodges Hades' attacks. However, Hades' last attack has weakened him. He attempts to strike Laxus down with an energy beam, and just as it connects, Laxus manages to transfer his powers of lightning to Natsu, though it drains him greatly. The others are astonished that the lightning and fire have fused together in Natsu's body. Laxus asks Natsu to pay Hades back for the pain he caused.

Natsu, completely revived and brimming with lighting power, charges after Hades with multiple melee attacks, overpowering Hades, with Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar as a finisher. For a moment, they believe he has been defeated. They are proven wrong when Hades gets back on his feet and activates the Demon's Eye.

Meanwhile, the Exceeds are still trying to find the power source of the ship and have entered the air vents. They come across a grate and look through, shocked at what's below. They drop down into the room and try to make out the mysterious power source that they have found. Before they can examine further, a few of the Grimoire Heart members rush inside. Panther Lily battles them in his Battle Form while Happy and Carla stop the source.

With Demon's Eye activated, his appearance changes dramatically. Hades cites it as the Abyss of Magic. He recites a spell from the book of Zeref which summons Demons from the rocks around them. Everyone in the group, including Erza, finds themselves shaking in fear at such monstrosities. Just when it seems they'll give up, Natsu suddenly remembers what Gildarts had told him about how fear allows one to learn their own weakness, repeating it aloud. He gets to his feet, telling his team that now that they know their weakness, they can grow stronger.

Just as Hades sends his army of Demons at them, the team regains their resolve from Natsu's speech, gets to their feet, and charges toward Hades. With their teamwork, they fling Natsu to Hades at high speed at Hades as he summons a spell. The result is a huge explosion that blows up the remainder of the deck. 

After the smoke clears, it is revealed that Natsu's punch landed on Hades due to the ineffectiveness of his Magic caused by Happy and Carla's destruction of the ship's power source, Grimoire Heart, which is actually Hades' heart and the key to his longevity and Magic. On the island, Ultear restores the Tenrou Tree with her Magic, letting the fairies regain their energy. They all attack for the final time, with Natsu beating Hades with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade. As Natsu gives out a shout, the sun breaks on Tenrou Island.

The lesser Mages of Grimoire Heart come storming in while chasing Happy and Carla, though they run away at the sight of the other Fairy Tail Mages, including Makarov, who have just arrived. They celebrate their victory as well as Laxus' return. Afterwards, they head back to camp except Makarov who approaches Hades. When Hades reasons that it was all to create the Ultimate World of Magic and to acquire the "The One Magic", Makarov leaves Hades, reminding his former master of all of the things he learned about Magic being alive from Hades himself.

The Fairy Tail Mages start relaxing at camp as Juvia returns from failing to chase Zeref. Meanwhile, the Grimoire Heart ship takes off with only Rustyrose, Kain, and Hades. Zeref suddenly enters the ship, blaming Grimoire Heart for the use of Acnologia. He then predicts the end of the current era.

Hades quickly orders the two to bring him the keys for Zeref's awakening. However, Zeref states that there is no need since he is already awakened and was never asleep. He then continues his explanation, saying that he had seen countless people die in war 400 years ago, and realized how valuable lives really are. That also started his curse of his body, taking lives against his will. In order to stop such effects, he has to forget the importance of lives. Zeref continues by stating that they are the ones who caused him to summon Acnologia, and he will punish them. Before Hades can ask him anything else, Zeref announces the two crimes they committed, and then prepares a spell that causes Hades' demise. 

Meredy and Ultear leave Tenrou Island together on a rowboat. Meredy asks Ultear if she truly did destroy her hometown. She becomes angered when Ultear confirms it. However, her anger quickly turns to horror as Ultear stabs herself with a knife so that Meredy wouldn't taint her own hands by killing her, and tells Meredy to find happiness on her own as she throws herself out of the boat. Not wanting to be left alone, Meredy dives after Ultear and rescues her from drowning, using her Sensory Link to feel Ultear's sadness and regrets. Meredy forgives Ultear, saying that the fact that she was raised by her is all that matters, and begs her to stay alive so that they may live together. The two then cry and embrace as they drift on the ocean's surface.

Due to the recent events, Makarov announces that he is going to suspend the S-Class trial, much to most of the candidates' dismay. Elsewhere, Lucy drags away Natsu and Happy so Cana may be able to talk to Gildarts in private. With the three gone, Gildarts asks Cana what is wrong, having seen her sad face. She explains that she came to Fairy Tail to find her father, who she confesses to be Gildarts himself, surprising him as he instantly asks whose child she is, listing out all the women he has been with. Having said what she wanted to say, Cana turns to leave, saying that she is not expecting Gildarts to be part of her family and that they can return to the way they were. However, Gildarts approaches her and hugs her, realizing that her mother is Cornelia, the only woman that he really loved and the only one he married. He explains that he left eighteen years ago but never knew that he had a kid. Gildarts continues to hug her, asking for the right to love her. While the two stand in each other's arms, Lucy, Natsu and Happy watch from afar, Lucy thinking about her own father. Elsewhere, Zeref watches as a large black Dragon approaches the Fairy's island.

The members of the guild start feeling an ominous presence around them. Soon after, a loud cry of a Dragon reaches their ears, the cry of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. As the Dragon approaches, Makarov orders everyone to stand back and uses his Giant Magic to expand himself to be able to hold back the Dragon. Everyone runs away in tears, as Makarov continues to battle the beast.

The Dragon knocks him down, injuring him. He had believed it would be his end. Suddenly, the Fairy Tail Mages, led by Natsu, arrive and begin fighting the Dragon while Laxus helps his grandfather along with Holly who Laxus found out was a new member, reasoning that there was no way they could've left him behind. The Dragon repels the Mages' attacks with little effort as Gildarts realizes that it is holding back, unlike when he fought it, but Gildarts also knew that Wendy was holding back as well though didn't know why.

The Dragon quickly takes to the skies to prepare for a breath attack. Wendy starts shaking uncontrolable as she collapses on the ground and everyone was worried about her thinking she was scared at the moment. Little did they know the truth at the moment as Wendy wasn't shaking in fear at all. No Wendy was shaking in excitement at the thought of a worth foe. Gildarts noticed this and wondered what Wendy will do. To everyone's astonishment Wendy's immense magic exploded outwards as she was covered in sky magic with what appeared to be glittering snowflakes inside of it. The only one that wasn't astonished was Holly as she seen it and continued to smile. Before anyone was able to react or say anything Wendy was gone as she took off disappearing to everyone else as she ran before jumping into the air and then called out her attack.

"Polar Sky Dragon's Roar!" shouted Wendy releasing her overwhelming intense Polar Sky Dragon Roar before Acnologa could fire his. The roar slammed into Acnologia a moment later making Acnologia shreek in pain. Zeref gasped in shock as he heard that wondering how the heck someone was able to hurt Acnologia.

Wendy flew up into the air above Acnologia and when the light show was over Acnologia turned to Wendy sensed the magic Wendy had was familiar to him. Acnologia prepared a far more powerful breath attack then before shocking everyone that seen it even Zeref as he realized Acnologia has never used that much magic before. Acnologia then fired the blast at Wendy a moment later with the attack lighting up the sky. Everyone thought Wendy was hit a moment later, but was wrong when they heard another shout a moment later.

"Polar Sky Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Wendy's voice before her fist crashed into Acnologia's jaw making the Dragon shreik in pain again and fly back in the air a moment later from the attack.

Acnologia then rushed at Wendy as his dragon arm started to glow with magic and attempted to hit her, but his attack was dodged as Wendy disappeared again a moment later. Acnologia was then grabbed by his tail before being swung around in the air by Wendy and then sent flying a moment later. Before Acnologia could recover Wendy attacked again.

"Polar Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" shouted Wendy.

Acnologia got his balance back before he was slammed by another attack from Wendy a moment later. Acnologia shrieked again before shrugging it off and then continued fighting with Wendy as the two continued throwing out attacks left and right as well as attacking each other. Their fists and dragon fist crashing against each other making bangs ring out and their magic lighting up the sky shocking everyone with the intensity of the fight. Though it all though Wendy could be smiling even though it was putting a strain on her. 

Back where everyone else was on the island was shocked from the intensity of the fight going on at the moment. 

"W-W-What is this magic?" questioned Laxus stuttering in shock.

"Polar Sky Dragon?" questioned Natsu confused. "What does that mean?"

"We're could she have learned such a thing?" questioned Gajeel.

No one knew how to answer that except Makarov and Holly, but neither of them was going to say anything. Everyone went back to watching the fight. Zeref continued to watch in shock at the fight continued and wondered how the girl can fight on par with Acnologia. Wendy and Acnologia fists classed again a moment later sending a bang out and a shockwave through the area. Acnologia and Wendy broke off a moment later before Acnologia spoke up shocking everyone.

"Show your true form girl!" shouted Acnologia angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Wendy.

"Don't you lie to me!" shouted Acnologia. "I seen that magic before! These scars proves that much!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Wendy.

Acnologia instead of answering roared at Wendy before attacking her again and the two went back to fighting. Acnologia was using several attacks trying to draw out the girl as a Dragon not knowing that she wasn't a Dragon. Wendy though matched them head on as he did that as their magic crashed against each other lighting up the sky. Their punches hitting each other shaking the ground, water, sending a bang in the air, and sending a shockwave out.

Zeref who continued to watch this was shocked trying to figure out why Acnologia decided to talk to the girl when he thinks of humans as nothing more then insects. It didn't make any sense to him at all no matter how much he thought about it though, but parently Acnologia did battle with someone that had the same magic previously and received scars from the fight. Still though Zeref knew Wendy's adopted mother Grandeeney the Sky Dragon so how could she have obtained these powers?

Acnologia and Wendy fight was continuing still with as they went blow for blow, but Wendy decided to turn it up a again as he magic exploded again even more surprising everyone as it did. Wendy was surrounded by sky magic still with what appeared to be white lightning inside of it glittering and sparkling. Little did they know it wasn't lightning. Wendy then completely outmatched Acnologia able to dodge his attacks and attack him back at the same time without him being able to follow him. Acnologia roared with anger as he was having trouble following the girl's movements now as one blow landed after another with Acnologia taking damage. 

Back where Fairy Tail was at everyone was stunned with the display of magic they are seeing right now.

"Is that white lightning?" questioned Laxus shocked.

"It looks that way," said Gildarts shocked as well.

"What magic is this?" asked Laxus confused.

"That magic," said Natsu. "It feels like Sky Drive."

"Yes I noticed it as well," said Gildarts.

"Sky Drive?" asked Laxus confused.

"Silence!" shouted Makarov. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Everyone went silent as he said that and it was a good thing as Makarov didn't want any information about Dragon Slayers that wasn't known yet to get out. It was risky enough with Wendy using Polar Sky Dragon, but luckily no one was able to make a connection yet. Makarov noticed that Holly was narrowing her eyes on the fight at the moment and spoke up to her telepathically.

 _"Is something wrong Holly?"_ asked Makarov. 

 _"It was risky for her to use Polar Sky Drive,"_ said Holly.  _"At this rate she will strain herself out using to much magic. She already used up a bunch of it during her pervious two battles and then used up a bit of it during her pervious fight even before she could completely recharge. Polar Sky Drive sucks up a lot of magic. She won't be able to keep this up for long."_

Makarov didn't say anything as he continued to watch the fight worried as it continued. Everyone else didn't know the communication with each other as they stayed silent and in shock.

Acnologia rushed back at Wendy trying to hit her only for her to dodge it getting underneath his body near his stomach for a point blank range dragon roar. However at that moment she felt the strain of using Polar Sky Drive and her magic dispersed now almost completely drained of magic power. Acnologia sensed her and smaked her with his tail a moment later sending Wendy flying towards Tenrou Island where the others was at with extreme speed. Wendy though was able to get her balance back with her wind magic, but a moment later she fell out of the sky crashing into the island where the others was at on her hands and knees as sweet dripped down her face.

Acnologia quickly prepared for a breath attack. Lucy started crying, but Natsu comforted her a moment later. In an attempt to defend themselves and their holy land, everyone except for Holly joined hands just as the Dragon unleashes its attack, decimating the island and seemingly vaporizing everyone. When the attack dissipates, Zeref realizes that even though the girl was able to injure Acnologa it was still all over as the island is no more. The Magic Council tried to find survivors, with no success. Acnologia disappeared once again. Seven years later, Fairy Tail Mage Romeo Conbolt stares off into the sea.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter got quite long if I do say so and sorry if I didn't add much dialogue into it. It's kind of hard to remember word for word what was said at the current time. None the less I did think that it worked pretty well none the less. I am still pretty satisfied with this chapter and how everything went. With that said, we got to see some new interesting abilities that Wendy has now like Wind Pillar, Polar Sky Dragon Mode, and Polar Sky Drive. Yes you heard me correct Wendy gains a dual element finally. Thank goodness with that as I was a bit disappointed that Wendy never ever got a dual element even though both Natsu and Gajeel did. It was a bit disappointing that there was only one female dragon slayer, to begin with. Unfortunately, I don't know the side effects of Wind Pillar so let's just say Bluenote was defeated by Wendy. Anyways enjoy reading this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own any additions to the story that I came up with myself and my OC Holly.


	4. X791 and Back to the Past (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been seven years sense the disappearance of the Tenrou Team. What is going on with Holly and Mavis? Well I guess if you want to know the answer to that then sit down and stick with me as the story continues.

Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island, and Romeo Conbolt stares out at the sea. Bisca and Alzack, now married, tell Romeo their job is done and they should head back to the guild, as they don't want Macao to worry about his son. Bisca tries to comfort Romeo, but Alzack stops her, mid sentence. At the Fairy Tail Guild, now a small tavern, Macao, the new Guild Master, is angry Romeo hasn't come home yet. Wakaba, now Macao's adviser, tells him to calm down, which ends in the two arguing. Max Alors, Warren Rocko and Nab Lasaro, complain about the lack of jobs, as their guild is so small. Meanwhile, Laki Olietta makes fun of Droy, who is now fat. Jet also insults Droy, and tells him even Reedus has trimmed down. Reedus points out he was slim in the first place, anyways. When Levy is mentioned, and somebody shouts about how she is never coming back, everybody becomes silent. Just then, members of Twilight Ogre come into the guild and ask for their payment for the month. One of the members reminds Macao how Fairy Tail is no longer the strongest guild in Magnolia, and how Twilight Ogre had helped Fairy Tail keep their tavern after they started to fade out. He then kicks Macao in the face. Just when everyone is about to fight, Macao yells at them not to. The Twilight Ogre Mages all leave after trashing the guild, and warn Macao they will be back next month.

After they leave, everyone notices a painting of Makarov that had fallen out of Reedus' sketchbook. They look through all the other pictures of the guild seven years ago. Everyone reminisces on that day, and how Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island, and left a strange emptiness in the Eternano Waters. Macao gets up and starts crying, saying how Romeo has never smiled ever since that day.

Just then, Blue Pegasus arrives on Christina. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and The Trimens come to the ground, and after patronizing Laki, they reveal they have detected something in the Eternano Waters. Ichiya then states that Tenrou Island still exists. Based on the information received from Blue Pegasus, the guild forms a search party consisting of Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy and sets out to the Eternano Waters in an attempt to locate their missing members. However, upon arrival, the guild does not see any sign of Tenrou Island still existing. While Jet and Droy remained positive that they'll get to see Levy again, most of the members feel that they shouldn't get their hopes up. At that moment, the despondent group notices a girl standing on the surface of the ocean.

As the girl lifted her hands, the waters began to rage behind her and Tenrou Island emerges from the ocean, encased in a bubble-like barrier with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. She then begins heading towards the resurfaced island with the search party chasing behind, believing that she will lead them to where everyone is. Shortly upon arriving on the island, the party finds an unconscious Natsu Dragneel buried beneath some dirt and debris. Natsu in the others have a moment to themselves before they notice Mavis and ask her who she is. Mavis however doesn't tell them and leads them away stating that the others are over this way. Once they gathered everyone except Wendy, Carla, and Holly Mavis was about to speak up when Holly, Wendy, and Carla walk out of the forest into the clearing appearently uneffected by the spell. At the moment Mavis' eyes widens before she speaks up.

"Holly," said Mavis still surprised.

Holly looked at her as everyone turned to see Holly, Wendy, and Carla. Then they looked back at Mavis confused then back at Holly who turned around with her back to them and her arms across her stomach. Wendy glared at Mavis as she seen her even though she didn't know the details she knew that Mavis broke Holly's heart. Natsu spoke up a moment later as he looked at Mavis.

"You know Holly?" asked Natsu.

Makarov sensing and seeing that there seems to be some kind of conflict between Holly, Wendy, and Mavis spoke up a moment later.

"Silence Natsu!" shouted Makarov shutting him up a moment later.

Mavis flinched as she seen Wendy glaring at her, but none the less tried again this time with a different method.

 _"Holly,"_ said Mavis telepathically.

Holly though did not reply as everyone looked around sensing the ackward atmosphere except for Natsu who looked confused with everything not understanding.

 _"Holly Please,"_ said Mavis.

Again Mavis got no reply as she said. Mavis tried again though a little while later.

 _"Holly I understand how you feel,"_ said Mavis.

Holly turned around glaring at Mavis with slitted eyes a moment later as she shouted telepathically at her.

 _"You don't understand anything Mavis!"_ shouted Holly in anger making Mavis stumble backwards in surprise.

Makarov noticed this and knew the two was talking telepathically and that there seemed to be some sort of confliction between the two. He wondered what the issue was as he never heard anything about it.

 _"You don't know what it feels like to have one of the people you love taken from you, but you sure made it loud and clear when you chose that man over me!"_ shouted Holly.

Mavis frowned and looked down as tears appeared in her eyes. She spoke up a moment later after that.

 _"You seen that?"_ asked Mavis.

 _"Yeah I seen it,"_ said Holly. _"You broke my heart that day and for years I cried myself to sleep."_

 _"Holly I-I-I'm sorry,"_ stuttered Mavis.  _"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know how you felt about me."_

 _"I don't want to hear your excuses Mavis!"_ shouted Holly. _"You made it perfectly clear that you didn't feel the same about me that I did you!"_

 _"No your wrong,"_ stuttered Mavis as tears fell down her cheeks. _"I did love you from the very moment I met you, but you was rarely ever around and I didn't know how you felt about me."_

 _"I was rarely ever around because you went and accociated yourself with that man upseting me and annoying me!"_ shouted Holly.  _"Then you had him teach the others and you magic, but where did that get you! Still though I admire you for the reason you used it."_

 _"I-I-I didn't know who he was,"_ stuttered Mavis openly crying now. _"I didn't know you knew magic at the time. I regreted it after it happened and realized you was there and thought you seen me, but didn't know until now."_

 _"You never asked,"_ said Holly her anger starting to fade now.  _"I would have joined the guild back then, but no you just had to keep associating yourself with that man. That's alright though because I moved on now. The past doesn't mater anymore."_

Mavis looked at Wendy before she fell onto her hands and knees crying a moment later as she spoke up.

 _"Y-Y-You d-d-don't love me a-a-anymore,"_ stuttered Mavis.  _"P-P-Please f-f-forgive me. I-I-I'll do a-a-anything."_

 _"That depends,"_ said Holly.  _"What is it that you want Mavis? You have a choice do you want me or do you want him?"_

 _"I-I-I want you,"_ stuttered Mavis.  _"I always loved you."_

 _"I love you too,"_ said Holly as Mavis looked up.  _"Makarov, Wendy we'll be back later. See you then."_

A moment later both Mavis and Holly disappeared as everyone in Fairy Tail froze a moment later including Makarov and Wendy. 

Mavis found herself about to kiss Zeref again with no memories of the present time, but before they could kiss time froze standing still and Mavis noticed that Zeref was not moving at all. Mavis jumped away before looking around confused trying to figure out what is going on. A moment later a voice spoke up.

"Hi again Mavis," came a recognizable voice.

Mavis turned to see Holly standing their and her heart started beating rapidly as she seen that. Mavis put a hand on her heart as she seen it, but then remembered the curse.

"Please no stay back!" shouted Mavis.

"Relax Mavis," said Holly.

"No you don't understand Holly!" shouted Mavis.

"I understand more then you know Mavis," said Holly. "You got the curse of Ankhseram from using Law."

"What? Holly how do you know?" questioned Mavis shocked.

"I'll tell you if you listen to me," said Holly.

Mavis nodded her head and Holly then began explaining to her who she was. About her past and everything that has happened so far. When she was done Mavis was shocked as she couldn't believe what she heard. Holly spoke up a moment later again.

"Mavis there is a reason why I'm here right now," said Holly. "I came here to change something that you regreted in the future."

Mavis turned and looked at Zeref a moment later before realizing what she meant then looked at Holly.

"The kiss," said Mavis.

"Yes very much so," said Holly. "I can tell you what will happen, but remember this you still have to go through with it later otherwise history will change and sometimes changing the history has a negative effect. Promise me that after we are done you will proceed with it and don't worry this time I will not be mad. This though will change the memories of those at that time including you, Zeref, and me. Don't worry about your Ankeserem Cure I can negate the effect it has even if I can not erase it."

Mavis nodded her head as she looked at Holly. Holly then begin to explain what will happen after Mavis kisses Zeref including the fact that she ends up giving birth to his child surprising Mavis and disappointing her. She spoke up a moment later after recovering.

"I promise I'll still go through with it," said Mavis.

"Good then I'll make you my mate here and now," said Holly.

Mavis blushed as she heard that and felt herself get wet from the thought of it. Holly walked towards her a moment later and when she got to her she helped her up and farther away from where Zeref was at in a feild of green grass. Holly then used her time magic again without unfreezing the time itself making roses appear in the green feild of grass. Then she laid Mavis down in the field a moment later and started kissing her as she pulled up her shirt rubbing Mavis' breasts a moment later. Mavis felt the pleasure rushing through her and her pussy getting wet from it all, but also felt her Ankhseram curse activate, but it was negated by Holly's dispel a moment later. Holly stopped the kiss and started kiss down Mavis neck a moment later as she moaned.

"Ahhhh.... Ohhhh.... Mmmm... Holly," moaned Mavis. "Take me.... Make me fly."

Holly went farther down kiss Mavis until she reached her breast and then started sucking on then making Mavis' pussy more wet and Mavis moan.

"Oh... Oh... Oh yes Holly," said Mavis. "H-Holly... please... I can't... wait."

Holly started moving farther down giving kisses down Mavis' stomach and making her moan until she was down to her pussy and then begin using her tongue.

"Ahh ahh ahhh.... ohhhh.... Mmmmm.... Ohhhh Yes Holly!" shouted Mavis before reaching her hands down grabbing Holly's head and pushing her head into her pussy more. "Ahhh ahhh ahhh.... Ooohhh ohhh... Yes Holly! Ohhhh yes... ahhh ahhh ahhh... mmmm mmm mmm... Oh no it's going to come!"

Holly continued to lick Mavis' pussy as Mavis started bucking her hips into Holly's face and bending her back while holding her head close to her pussy. 

"AHH AHH AHHH.... OOOOH HOLLY.... MMMMM MMMM.... YES MAKE ME FLY!" shouted Mavis from the pleasure. "AHHH AHHH AHHH.... HOLLY!"

Mavis started cumming as she arched her back more with her first orgasm. Holly continued to take the liquid inside of her mouth as Mavis did then continued licking her more makin Mavis orgasm five times in a row.

"H-H-HOLLY... PLEASE... I CAN'T WAIT!" shouted Mavis wanting Holly to take her completely.

Holly did so a moment later as she pushed Mavis' legs up and Mavis held onto them as Holly stood up and climbed overtop of her on her thighs with her pussy touching Mavis'. Holly then begin to move her hips back and forth rubbing her clit and pussy against Mavis'. Mavis grabbed her breasts and started playing with them while moving her hips along with Holly as she moaned in pleasure.

"AHHHH AHHHH AHHHH.... OOOOH OOOOH OOOH.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... YES YES YES!" shouted Mavis. "AHHH AHHH AHHH.... OOOOH HOLLY... MMMM MMMM.... YES TAKE ME HOLLY!"

"AHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHH.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... GUAHHHH.... YES YES YES!" shouted Holly. "OH MY YES.... MMMMMM.... AHHHHH.... OOOOH MAVIS.... MMMM... AHHHH AHHHH AHHH.... MAVIS YOUR PUSSY FEELS GREAT!"

"MMMM.... AHHHH... OOOOOH... UHHHH... MMMMPH.... YES YES YES!" shouted Mavis. "HOLLY... MMMMM.... YOUR PUSSY.... AHHHH AHHH AHHH.... MMMM... FEELS SO.... GUAAAAH... MMMM.... GREAT! MORE... MORE... MORE!"

Holly did so by taking her tail and rubbing Mavis pussy a moment later. Mavis bucked her hips as she tried to take it inside of her and a moment later Holly gave her what she wanted as she pushed her tail into Mavis pussy taking her. 

"AHHHHH!" shouted Mavis as she felt the pain.

Holly waited for a few moment for Mavis to get used to her tail and after awhile she did. Holly then continued as she moved her hips back and forth rubbing her clit and pussy against Mavis' while moving her tail in and out. Mavis eyes rolled up in her head as she felt the overwhelming pleasure and her tongue hanged out as she panted a moment later like a bitch in heat. 

"AHHHHH AHHH AHHHH.... MMMMM MMMM.... GUAHHHH... YES YES YES!" shouted Holly. "SO GOOD.... MMMM MMM.... AHHHH AHHH... YOU HAVE... A VERY... MMMM MMMMM.... LEWD FACE.... AAAH AAHH... NOW MAVIS. I'M GOING TO MAKE... YOU MY LITTLE BITCH!"

Mavis was enjoying it at the moment as she continued to be fucked by Holly with her pussy and tail. She continued to have her eyes rolled up in the head and her tongue hanging out as she moved along with Holly. Holly started moving faster a moment later as she rubbed her clit and pussy against Mavis faster while pumping her tail in and out of Mavis harder and faster. Mavis' back arched several times as she came while Holly continued to fuck her Pussy.

"AHHHH AHHH AHHH... OHHH OHHH OHHHH.... MMMM MMM MMM.... GUAHHHH.... YES YES YES!" shouted Holly. "MAVIS! MAVIS! MAVIS!"

Holly came as she arched her back cumming for the first time. Mavis feeling her cum on her pussy came again as well just from the feel of it. After Holly stopped cumming she started again. This continued ten times as the two continued to get off with Mavis cumming sixteen times and Holly cumming ten times. Once done Holly then pulled her tail out of Mavis before moving Mavis hands away from her legs and falling on top of her a moment later with her head on her chest.

"That was the best thing I felt," said Mavis smiling happily.

"Don't worry we are not finished yet," said Holly. 

True to Holly's words even after about a week past acording to Holly if the time continued Mavis and Holly continued to have sex very day. Soon though Mavis found out she was pregnant with Holly's baby surprising her. The two continued to have sex for months after that but as the months continued Mavis got bigger and bigger. It was not until about six months when Mavis mentioned something to Holly about it after having sex.

"Holly," said Mavis.

"Yes?" asked Holly.

"What will happen to the baby?" asked Mavis.

"Well I will look after the child until your grave is built on Tenrou Island," said Holly. "Then after that you can watch over the child from there keeping it safe, but remember Zeref will be on the island so the child will have to be extremely protected."

"Sounds good to me," said Mavis, "but I'm worried that our child may have Ankhserem."

"We can't be certian on that," said Holly.

"I suppose your right," said Mavis.

Three more month past and during that time Holly and Mavis had sex up until the last two days before she gave birth. At this time Mavis was pretty hug, but even so she endured it and enjoyed the thought of being a mother to Holly's child or Holly's childs as both Holly and Mavis knew there was two in there. Two day's later Mavis gave birth to twin baby girls with whitish-blue hair and green eyes. They both had a whitish-blue tail just like Holly's and whitish-blue horns. Holly was the one that delivered them herself with happiness and then proceeded to clean them up before handing them to Mavis. Mavis held each one of them in her arms before smiling down at them.

"There adorable," said Mavis.

"So what you going to name them?" asked Holly.

"Huh? Aren't you going to name them?" asked Mavis looking at her.

"I thought I'd let you name them," said Holly.

"No you name them," said Mavis.

"No I insist," said Holly.

"No I want you to name them," said Mavis.

"I'll pick one if you do," said Holly.

Mavis thought about it for a moment, "Okay sounds fair enough."

"You go first," said Holly.

Mavis looked at the two girls thinking of what to name them. This took some times as Mavis thought of a name before she spoke up.

"Sylvia Monica," said Mavis.

"Well the first name is alright, but you do know you don't have to give her my last name," said Holly. "After all I didn't really have a last name to begin with."

"Okay then Sylvia Vermilion," said Mavis. "Now your turn."

"Alice Vermilion," said Holly smiling.

Mavis and Holly looked down at the two girls before smiling at them, but Mavis looked up a moment later at Holly.

"That don't have..." Mavis cut herself off as she looked at Holly.

"No don't seem like it," said Holly shaking her head. "They both have Polar Dragon Slayer, Illusion Magic, Ice Magic, Snow Magic, and Copy Magic. They have strong blood and magic runing through their veins. You should be proud of them both."

"I am, but I don't care if they are strong or not," said Mavis. "I'm just happy to have them."

"Same here, but I'm at least glad they be able to take care of defending themselves," said Holly. "How are you feeling?"

"Great considering the fact I just popped out two twenty pound babies," said Mavis.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Holly.

"Not at all," said Mavis.

"Well then should we get moving then?" asked Holly. "We are going to need to hide the childs before we continue and I head back to the present time."

Mavis nodded her head before getting up carrying both babies in her arm with love and effection. They then went about hiding the babies a moment later after that before they returned to Mavis' posistion. Holly made sure any evidence was taking care of before leaving the area and a moment later time resumed as the events continued as they should have. Except this time there was no heavy snowstorm, no fog, and the ground did freeze over. 

Holly and Mavis returned to their time a moment later with Mavis regaining her modified memories of her time in the past. When Mavis and Holly came back time was still frozen and Mavis noticed the two girls standing behind her just peaking out. Mavis looked at Holly a moment later before speaking up.

"Do they remember what previously happened?" asked Mavis pointing to the others worried.

"No we are back to the time when I just first come out of the trees with Wendy and Carla," said Holly. "They didn't see the two girls yet, but will as soon as time starts."

"I love you Holly," said Mavis.

"I love you too Mavis," said Holly. "No one will have any memories of me having any problems with you."

Mavis nodded her head and a moment later time reasumed as everyone looked at Mavis before gasping in shock noticing the two girls standing behind her. They all noticed the tails and horns, but didn't know what it meant. Makarov noticed the two girl's and was confused never have met them before. A moment later Mavis looked at Holly before speaking up as the two girl's behind her eyes widen.

"Holly," said Mavis smiling with tears of happiness.

Everyone turned to see Holly standing there along with Wendy and Carla. Wendy smiled as she looked at Mavis and seen the two girls as her heart started beating rapidly. 

"Mavis," said Holly smiling back at her. "I see Sylvia and Alice are all grown up."

"Yes," said Mavis nodding her head.

"Mommy!" shouted the two girls before disppearing from their place.

There was a crash a moment later and everyone turned to see that the two girls have tackled Holly as she was laying down on the ground with the two girls on top of her hugging her happily.

"D-D-D-Did they just say mommy?" questioned everyone surprised.

"Indead they did, but I didn't know Holly was a mommy," said Gildarts.

"No one asked," said Holly a moment later as she got up hugging the girls back.

"Well you got a point there," said Makarov nodding his head. 

"No not more Demons!" shouted Gray freaking out.

Makarov shook his head and Mavis, Holly, Wendy, Carla, Sylvia, and Alice ignored it. Everyone else just looked at him frowning as he said that or nervous. Still though there was something that was bothering Makarov as he looked back at Mavis.

"You know Holly?" asked Makarov confused.

"I do very much so," said Mavis nodding her head.

Makarov's eyes widen as she said that realizing she know just about as much as he does about Holly. Little did he know that Mavis knew everything. Having assembled everyone, Mavis proceeds to explain how the island had survived Acnologia's attack. By amassing everyone's faith and bonds and converting them into Magic Power, the guild's unanimous thoughts and feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the three Great Fairy Magics and an absolute defensive Magic that will protect the guild from all evil.

However, due to Fairy Sphere's activation, everyone was sealed in a state of stasis for the entire 7 years they were missing. Though Makarov comments that they were protected by Mavis, she states that she is just an ethereal body and that the guild's unwavering faith and resilience will even create miracles. In return, Mavis notes that the guild has grown wonderfully and praises Makarov for it.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Macao asks Romeo if it was a good idea for him not to join the search party. Romeo replies that even if Tenrou Island was found, there is no knowing if everyone survived as seven years have gone by without any word from them. Just then, Thibault and his group of Twilight Ogre members barge in again, jeering the guild and belittling it. When Wakaba tells them that their payment is only due next month, Thibault retorted that they were acting on the orders of their Master, who feels that it is a problem if payments are not made on schedule. Having heard Thibault's remarks, as well as feeling upset at his guild's cowardice, Romeo prepares to fight back, demonstrating his new ability to conjure fire. However, his attempt proves to be futile as Thibault easily extinguishes his fire by simply blowing it out. Annoyed by Romeo's resistance, Thibault raises his kanabō and prepares to strike.

Just as Thibault's attack is about to land, he is sent flying by a kick from a silhouette and crashing throught the guild wall a moment later. As everyone looks in surprise and confusion, the remaining members of Twilight Ogre having already been knocked out by several other unseen characters. With a familiar smile, it is revealed that all the missing S-Class Mage Promotion Trial candidates have returned to the guild, but also with two new girls that has came with them. While Makarov comments on how small the guild has gotten, Nab and Laki note that everyone still looks young and has not aged a single day since their disappearance. Without a doubt, everyone was overjoyed with tears that the guild is finally reunited.

Makarov then goes on to explain to the others what happened on Tenrou island. As Makarov finishes up his explanation to the guild, Natsu notices Romeo and comments how he is all grown up. Tears began to fill up his eyes as Romeo heartily welcomes them back with a smile that has not been seen for seven years. While everyone is shocked that Holly was a mother not exspecting her to be old enough to be a mom.

"What a moment aren't you like seven or eight yourself?" questioned Macao. "How are you a mother?"

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid," said Holly sighing.

Everyone rubbed their heads as she said that realizing that she was right and they just assumed she was a kid. Now they all felt like fools for assuming that in the first place, but a moment later Gildarts commented on it.

"Yeah, but you still talk about girl things," said Gildarts.

"So my tast of clothing is small and cute," said Holly.

"Maybe I should force you to wear it," said Wendy.

"N-N-No thanks," suttered Gildarts going blue in the face.

Everyone eyes widen seeing that except for those on Tenrou Island. They wondered why Gildarts was scared of the little girl. Holly, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia all giggled a moment later as they seen that to the embarrassment of Gildarts. Makarov though had a question and sent a telepathic message to Holly.

 _"Holly your daughters. There Mavis' daughters two aren't they?"_ asked Makarov.

 _"Yes,"_ said Holly.

Makarov got his answer so didn't bother asking anymore after that, but it explained the green eyes the two girls have. The guild celebrates the return of their missing members with a party that lasts three days. During that time, some revelations come up. Natsu learns from Romeo that he can change the property of his fire such as cold, stinky or purple like his dad. He also mentions that he received lessons from the ex-Phantom Lord member Totomaru, though he hasn't told his father about it. Gajeel is happy to hear about him, much to Pantherlily's amusement. Meanwhile, Macao offers Marakov's position of guild master back but Marakov lets him keep it, much to his surprise. Erza is shocked that Bisca and Alzack are married and when asked by Lisanna if they have any children, they reveal they have one daughter named Asuka.

Wendy looks over some of Reedus's artwork and finds a picture of her more grown up. However, she giggles at the fact that he forgot to figure her breasts into the drawing and then started that it be better if he drawn her younger. Carla also doesn't approve of his drawing of the Exceeds with more humanoid bodies, but Holly stated that it wasn't a bad idea although the drawing was disturbing with Carla agreeing. Happy brings up that the their fellow Exceeds were probably worried about them, though Patherlily comments that time travels differently for them and the years that passed probably won't seem like a big deal. It's then that members of Lamia Scale come to visit with Max revealing that they helped out with the search for Tenrou Island along with Blue Pegasus. The Lamia Mages also reveal that they've climbed to be the Number 2 guild in Fiore over the years.

Lyon spots Juvia and is instantly smitten with her, throwing her into bewilderment of all the possible love triangles in the guild, while Gildarts asks the others about his connection to Cana, much to her embarrassment. The celebration continues on but Lucy notes the bitterness of the seven years that have passed and how hard it must've been to wait for any news of their missing members. She soon returns back to her old residence but is met by her landlady who, while happy she's alright, demands a back payment of 5,880,000 Jewels for her house or she won't let her in. Since Lucy doesn't have the money to pay her, she worries what to do. Thinking how the others must have the same trouble, her thoughts soon turn to Cana and Gildarts reminding her of her own father. Lucy then decides to pay him a visit.

The rest of the missing members are also finding out the harsh realities of their absence: Alzack and Bisca go to talk to Erza about Jellal. Jura talks to Marakov about a certain Guild and Zeref. With Wendy looking over at him interestingly sensing his magical power. Lyon tells Gray what happened to Ultear and Meredy. And Natsu and Happy find out their savings are gone from their house. The next day, Lucy heads to Acalypha Town, with Natsu and Happy following as they hope Lucy's father can help them with their money trouble. They soon reach the market guild, Love and Lucky, where Lucy asks the clerk where Jude Hearfila is. The clerk reluctantly informs Lucy that he passed away a month ago, much to Lucy's shock.

Lucy goes to visit her parent's graves before heading back with Natsu and Happy in tow, with the two being worried about her. The three pass by two girls who are obnoxiously talking bad about their fathers. Natsu yells at them for this but Lucy calls him off and apologizes for making them worry. She explains that her relationship with her father wasn't the best, especially after the Phantom Incident. But after the encounter in Acalypha, it changed for the better. Yet, after hearing of his death, she couldn't bring herself to cry and wonders if she really did hate her father. Natsu assures her however that that's not the case.

Meanwhile, Marakov, along with Erza, Mirajane, and Wendy, is talking with the leader of Twilight Ogre, Banaboster, about the money Fairy Tail owes them. Banaboster constantly keeps demanding they pay him. Marakov assures him that Fairy Tail always pays back what they owe...including pain, which he informs Banaboster they owe Twilight Ogre for seven years of mistreating their guild. Wendy and he proceed to trash the Twilight Ogre guild while Erza and Mira rush out of the guild in shock and fear, much to the chagrin and shock of Macao and Wakaba who wait outside, having believed that Marakov would just talk things out and surprised that Erza and Mira ran out of the guild. Natsu and Happy happen among them and are told of what's going on in the Twilight Ogre's guild, but Natsu ignores the excuse to fight, much to Macao and Wakaba's surprise, but Mira and Erza mentioned it's best not to go in surprising Macao and Wakaba more.

Lucy is at the towns fountain moping when the landlady finds her and drags her back to her house and throws her inside. Lucy is surprised to find that the place is still clean after seven years, to which the landlady replies that she kept it clean, but also took some of Lucy's clothes. She also directs Lucy to some presents on her dresser, telling that one came every year on her birthday for seven years, including one that came that morning. Lucy goes to it and sees a letter for her from her father. Reading it reveals that Jude had heard about her missing status but believed she was alright and that, despite how busy he had gotten, he really did truly love her as a daughter. Lucy cries upon finishing the letter and indeed realizes she loved him too. Natsu and Happy come by as they had found a job and invite Lucy to come along with her. The landlady tells the two to give her some time also mentioning that her father has sent her seven years of rent meaning she has her place again. But Lucy cheers up and calls for Natsu and Happy to wait up.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter four of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I do hope you like this chapter. Sorry, this chapter got a bit short, but there isn't much you can do with only two episodes of that season that this covers, unfortunately. The next chapter should be much longer. Anyways it looks like we got to see something that Holly is capable of doing again which is surprising as we don't get to see her abilities much. Don't worry we will, but it's going to be awhile. Looks like Mavis and Holly had some powerful kids as well, but don't ask about how that is possible because even if you do I won't tell you. You'll find out probably later on in the story though unless you can guess how it's possible that is. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story and my OC's Holly, Alice, and Sylvia.


	5. Starry Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail has now returned seven years later as the guild members adjust to the changes. What will happy next though? Well the only way to find that out is to sit down and stick with me as we continue with the story.

An old man wakes up from a dream of a church engulfed in flames and a mechanical bear uttering ominous words. An unknown girl is later seen on a train with a case in her possession. At the Magic Council Headquarters, Lahar and Gran Doma discuss about several cases of churches being destroyed and Lahar is tasked with finding and arresting the culprit.

In the Fairy Tail guild hall, Lucy reads the news about the church bombings. Suddenly, Romeo announces that Lucy has a visitor, pointing Lucy out to the girl who was on the train earlier. When Lucy asks the girl to identify herself, she tearfully introduces herself as Michelle Lobster, revealing that she's Lucy's younger sister, stating that the Heartfilia family and the Lobster family are distantly related. When the others comment that she seems older, they theorize that this contradiction arises due to the events on Tenrou Island. Wendy looked at Holly before speaking telepathically to her.

 _"She's not normal,"_ said Wendy.

 _"No she's using Transformation Magic,"_ said Holly.

 _"Think we should call her out on it?"_ asked Wendy.

 _"No, but how about we put a little pressure on her,"_ said Holly.

Wendy got up a moment later after that before Lucy can say anything again and walked over to the girl that said she was Michelle Lobster getting in front of her looking at her. She then walked up extremely close look up at the girl and into her eyes before she sniffed her and then started walking around her. This act made the girl nervous as she seen it.

 _"There is no way she know right?"_ questioned the girl.

Wendy continued to do this for sometime as everyone in the guild sweetdropped. Lucy spoke up a momen later though.

"Wendy you're making her uncomfortable," said Lucy.

Wendy looked at her for a moment before walking away back to her seat only for the girl to sigh in relief.

"Sorry about that she can be difficult sometimes," said Lucy.

"Oh no it's alright," said the girl.

Lucy inquires as to the contents of the case the other girl carries, Michelle says that the case contains a memento from Lucy's father, as the girl had known him and was even present when he passed away. Lucy opens the case and finds an object wrapped in bandages, which she unwraps to reveal a strange mechanical gear. Natsu smells a spell on it; however Carla appears terrified upon seeing the wrapped item before looking at Holly and Wendy.

Lucy and Michelle later walk to Lucy's Apartment, where they decide that Michelle should live with her. Lucy later writes a letter to her mother about Michelle working at Fairy Tail as well as living with her. Some time after this, back at the Fairy Tail guild building, Natsu tells Lucy that they're going on a job to catch some bandits. Despite Lucy's warnings about the dangerous nature of such jobs, Michelle insists on accompanying them, claiming to want to see what it's like to be a Mage. After some encouragement from the others, Lucy aquiesces. They then try to get Wendy to come with them, but she didn't want to.

Later, on a ledge overlooking a path through a forest, Erza explains her plan to capture the bandits. When Natsu rejects the plan due to the involvement of transportation, Michelle decides to play an active role rather than being just an observer. Though the others are a little hesitant, they eventually agree.

The Mages soon put Erza's plan into action, with Michelle taking the reins of the wagon and leading the cart into the bandits' territory. After Lucy fails to seduce the bandits, Team Natsu attacks, quickly defeating them, with Michelle completely dazzled with the group's strength. Meanwhile, back at the guild, as Wakaba and Macao talk about Michelle, Laki arrives and reads the report about Michelle's family to Macao and Wakaba. Meanwhile Lahar investigates a recently destroyed church, and finds many things about the incident mystifying.

Michelle suggests officially requesting the guild to solve the mystery behind the memento, which Lucy agrees to. Whilst Natsu and Lucy discuss the job, Michelle accidentally drops the gear, and it starts levitating with runes appearing on it, but since Levy and Freed are not present, no one is able to read them. When they turn to Makarov for help, he tells Lucy not to get involved, but Lucy states that she wants to solve the riddle her father has left her.

While Michelle and Lucy are looking through some ancient rune books to decipher what is written on the metal rod, Erza and Gray arrive at the guild to inform Lucy that they will be going off on a job to retrieve stolen gold, but Lucy refuses, stating that she's busy. Realizing that Natsu has gone off somewhere, Erza tells Gray that just the two of them will complete the job, which makes Juvia incredibly jealous and angry.

In the forest, Laxus pulverizes an aggressive Gorian, with Natsu, Gajeel and the Thunder God Tribe noticing Laxus' lightning and converging where he is. On the way, Natsu bumps into Gajeel and both make clear their intention to have a one-on-one duel with Laxus. Upon finding him, Natsu directly challenges Laxus, with Gajeel following suit. When the Thunder God Tribe jumps to Laxus’ aid, Laxus states that he will defeat Gajeel and Natsu with his own fists, choosing to fight Natsu first. As the two begin to battle, Wendy arrives catching both their fists and sending them flying crashing into the ground stoping them. She then telling them that if they want to fight then she be more then happy to oblige with both Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel shaking fearfully. Holly soon arrives in states it would be better to plan the event first and for the battle to take place the next day instead. Everybody agrees and it is decided that the showdown would take place at the Sola Tree in South Gate Park, with Gajeel's battle after Natsu's and Natsu's battle after Wendy's.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Macao, Wakaba, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Romeo and Kinana discuss about the upcoming duel. Elfman suddenly suggests holding a festival in honor of the showdown and they all agree. At the festival on the night before the battle, Jason appears as the commentator for the event, while Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy enjoy themselves instead of training. Lucy meets up with Levy, who has returned recently, and asks her to help her decipher the writing on the iron rod. Wendy states that she should take Makarov's advice and just leave it alone, but Lucy states that she wants to solve the riddle her father has left her.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains, Gray and Erza have located the bandits' hideout but unbeknownst to them, Juvia has followed them. Gray and Erza try to get some sleep, but soon after, the bandits return, with Gray and Erza attempting to stop them. However, the bandits have hired the Vanish Brothers to defend them, which leads Gray to request that he be allowed to defeat them alone, since Natsu was able to defeat them unaided seven years prior. For a while it seems that Gray is about to be defeated, but ultimately he defeats them, taking back their client's gold along with Erza and heading home.

Meanwhile, the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus arrive at the festival, while in the forest Holly, Alice, Sylvia, meet Makarov and inform him about the showdown, shocking him. As the fight begins and the crowd watches them tensely, Laxus makes the first move, to be ignominiously knocked out in one hit. As surprise and shock travel through the crowd, Wendy turns to fight Natsu and Gajeel, only to find out that the two have fled, with a search party immediately setting out to find them. As Makarov arrives at the aftermath, Freed pleads with him to take Laxus back, but Makarov remains silent.

At Lucy's house, Levy manages to decipher the writing on the mechanical rod, informing them that the script is ancient Potamelian and reads  _"Time is etched and then chaos descends"_. Lucy suddenly remembers the phrase, retrieving a book from her shelf, and reading out a story about the strange destiny of a clock that had been passed on for centuries. They then find out that the rod is actually the hand of a large pendulum clock. Back at the guild, with just the 3 Exceed occupying it, three mysterious people approach the building.

Panther Lily, Happy and Carla are shocked to see two Mages that look like Sugarboy and Coco along with a familiar female outside the Fairy Tail Guild. Panther Lily instantly recognizes Coco, and asks her how she managed to get to Earth Land, but she replies that they've never met before. The group is then interrupted by the return of some other Fairy Tail members, having failed to locate Gajeel and Natsu while Makarov is talking with Holly, Wendy, Alice, and Sylvia. Upon spotting the mysterious trio Lucy is shocked, wondering how they managed to appear in front of them. However, they also note that though the three seem to be the same people they met in Edolas, they are slightly different, particularly the person who resembles Hughes, who is female. Before the conversation continues on, Hughes states that her group has come to take Lucy Heartfilia, and demands that the guild hand her over.

With the guild refusing, Kinana notes that the group may be responsible for the church attacks that have been happening across Fiore. Hearing Kinana's words, the trio becomes annoyed, and decides that they will use force to take Lucy instead. The Sugarboy look-alike uses his Magic starting the assault, and concurrently, Macao is physically attacked by the Coco look-alike, who dodges his, Wakaba’s and Romeo's attacks with speed and finesse. The trio then halts their attacks, laughing at the guild's weakness, with Carla and Panther Lily finally realizing that the trio are not the people they met in Edolas, but their Earth Land counterparts.

The attackers again demand that Lucy be handed over, but Natsu arrives and having eaten fire provided by Romeo, stands and attacks the group, telling Lucy to run. However, Earth Land's Hughes releases her Magic, and Natsu finds himself unwillingly attacking his own comrades. When the others try to attack, they also find themselves incapable of attacking their opponent. They also notice that they are quickly becoming exhausted, realizing that this is due to Sugarboy's magic. When the trio declares that they will attack at full power again unless Lucy is handed over, Lucy prepares to reveal herself. However, before she can, Michelle states that she is Lucy.

Lucy won't accept Michelle being taken in her stance, and declares that  _she_  is the real Lucy, confusing the assailants. Seeing this, the rest of the guild joins in, with Levy, Laki, Mirajane, Lisanna and even Elfman calling themselves Lucy, adding to the trio's confusion. The trio eventually decides to just round up the entire guild, and Fairy Tail attacks, telling Lucy and Michelle to escape and find Master Makarov and Wendy. Lucy and Michelle run for it, with Coco pursuing them.

When Lucy and Michelle eventually stop to rest, they begin to discuss their situation. They are then found by Coco, who demands Lucy go with her. The two girls then reverse their tactic, pointing to each other as the real Lucy, further confusing Coco. When Virgo appears and helps with the farce as well, Coco is distracted enough to allow the three to run.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Earth Land's Sugarboy and Hughes resume their attack, but have decided that the real Lucy must be one of the two told to run, so after quickly defeating their opponents, they continue their search. Jet and Droy arrive only to witness the destruction they have left behind, and as everyone tends to the injured, Natsu, Happy, and Panther Lily head out to search for Michelle and Lucy while Carla finds Wendy. Whilst looking, the two cats are attacked by Coco and Natsu and Happy run into Sugarboy, who engages them in battle. Before they can fight though, a giant octopus interrupts their fight, the man riding it telling Sugarboy not to lose sight of their actual objective. Sugarboy soon reveals that the man atop the octopus is Earth Land's Byro, who appears entirely different from his Edolas counterpart.

Subsequently, Lucy and Michelle are found by Hughes, who controls Michelle with her Magic and prepares to make Michelle throw herself over a nearby cliff, claiming that they wouldn't be able to resist capture if seriously injured. Lucy grabs Michelle to try and stop her, but she and the metal rod end up falling along with her.

Somewhere in a canyon, Byro and Sugarboy face off against Natsu and Happy, Natsu's attacks proving ineffective, shortly before Byro withdraws and leaves the battle in Sugarboy's hands. Meanwhile, Lucy and Michelle are falling off a cliff due to Hughes' Magic, so Lucy summons Aries to create a wool cushion for them to land on. When Hughes pursues them, Lucy summons Taurus to attack her but to no avail, as Taurus is distracted by Hughes' bosom. Lucy then summons Scorpio in Taurus' place.

Meanwhile, Happy and Panther Lily are facing off against Coco. Lily shifts into his battle form, declaring that Coco is his enemy and he will strike her. At the same time, Byro and Kanaloa encounter Gildarts Clive, who starts battling Byro. Meanwhile, Lucy is also losing in her battle against Hughes as the latter, who cannot control a Celestial Spirit, instead uses her Magic to use Lucy as a shield, forcing the spirits to direct their attacks elsewhere, one of the attacks knocking Michelle unconscious.

Concurrently, Natsu and Happy are still fighting Sugarboy, who tells them that his slime doesn't just absorb the Magic of others, but also the properties of what it absorbs. He demonstrates this by turning the slime hand under his control into fire, and repeatedly hitting Natsu with it. In his fight against Byro, Gildarts seems to be experiencing some trouble, as Byro keeps negating his Magic. When Gildarts asks the man why they are targetting Lucy, Byro deflects by talking about a crusade. Jason then mentions that Byro is one of the Legion Corps, and is told by Gildarts to run away as the combatants start getting serious.

Meanwhile, Happy and Panther Lily are having a hard time attacking Coco. Natsu and Sugarboy continue their fight, with Natsu overloading Sugarboy's slime, causing it to explode, only for the two combatants to end up in a sticky situation as their hands get stuck together due to Sugarboy’s slime. They continue to quarrel and fight, with Sugarboy easily maintaining the upper hand, until Gray appears and shatters the slime with his Magic. Back with Gildarts and Byro, Erza arrives and joins Gildarts in his attempt to take Byro and his octopus down. At the same time, Hughes obtains the Clock hand, which was the real goal of the group all along, and uses a signal to inform the others that she has it in her possession.

Back at the guild, Gildarts reveals the identity of their assailants, stating that they are the Legion Corps. With Lucy feeling bad about losing her father's memento, the others plan to help her get it back despite the thieves having gotten away.

Somewhere far away, an old man dreams of the mystery Clock hand and says " _Time is etched and then chaos descends_ ". Carla, on her way back to the guild with Wendy, Holly, Alice, and Sylvia has a premonition of this and feels scared, however she was told to ignore it by Holly which she agrees. Meanwhile Lucy and Cana discuss the crusade while the rest of Fairy Tail converses on how the Church robbing them isn't an act of holiness. The Fairy Tail members eventually decide to investigate the matter.

Lahar and a team of Rune Knights are patrolling by a church, monitoring it in case it is attacked, but dismiss the idea as they have the church surrounded. However, a mechanical bear appears inside the church and blows it up, shocking the group. The bear appears before Lahar and introduces himself as Jackpot, taunting the patrol and then attacking them. After knocking out almost all of them, Jackpot disappears. Concurrently, in Zentopia, the old man, revealed to be the Archbishop, talks to his subordinates about his nightmares and what they could signify. Telling them that the anniversary event is approaching, he requests that they summon the cardinals in case something happens to him. At the same time, Gildarts is sent on an undisclosed mission by Macao.

Team Natsu without Wendy and Carla later arrive at the Heartfila Konzern mansion, planning on searching it for some clues on the memento and the events surrounding it. In the attic, Lucy finds a picture of her mother and father and talks about it, promising that she'll buy back the mansion and restore it. Michelle and Lucy later go to Jude’s office and look around until Michelle finds a strange book titled "To My Daughter".

The book appears to be completely blank; however Crux is summoned and tells them that, though the book has no Magic or invisible ink which could potentially be hiding some text, maybe the title itself will solve the riddle. Natsu and Happy later walk into the room to find Michelle, Lucy, Erza, and Gray trying to decipher the anagram. Lucy spots the word "myth" within the letters, and they later find the words "duo" and "great". Lucy figures out that it's connected to a book called "The Two Great Myths", which leads her to a book called "Life of the Clockwork", a book she owns. She tells them that the other myth is another book called "The Key of the Starry Heavens."

Claiming that there might be a message in the books, Lucy starts to search. Suddenly, the door to the room is broken down and an Exceed appears, demanding the book and claiming that he's the head of the Legion Corps, going by the name of Samuel. Erza, Gray and Natsu try to attack Samuel, but he is protected by a man in iron-clad armor, with the mansion taking damage from their own attacks. The man introduces himself as Dan Straight, and claims that he has a Magic shield which can reflect any attack. When the others attempt to attack and fail, Lucy tries to make a run with the book, but Dan stops her, instantly falling in love with her, as he starts to fawn over Lucy's figure until Erza interrupts. Natsu and Gray attack Dan as Lucy and Michelle flee.

Erza attacks Dan, however, his Magic ability to shrink and enlarge objects helps him to quickly overpower her. Lucy makes her way out to the hall, but Samuel blocks her path, stating that he has predicted all of their moves. Natsu tries to attack Samuel, but the cat dodges his attacks until Dan appears and strikes Natsu out of the window. Gray then attack but nearly get crushed by the roof collapsing on him. Happy, Lucy and Michelle find Natsu outside, but as Natsu was hit by Dan's spear, he has shrunk to the size of a doll. When Dan and Samuel follow, Lucy throws the book to Happy and tells him to run with it, however, Samuel finds the real book under Michelle's dress. After using a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses, Samuel gives the book to Lucy, having memorized the contents of the book. Samuel and Dan then leave, as Lucy stands in the rubble of her old house, wondering what her father is trying to tell her.

In the Fairy Tail guild building, everyone is commenting on Natsu's reduced size. Lucy later explains that the Key of the Starry Heavens is about a girl who is told she can become happy if she can gather six special keys, so she goes off to collect them, but, in the end, this results in the people around her becoming unhappy, and everyone deduces that the keys actually refer to the Clock parts. Lucy then goes on to say that, as a child, she loved the book, which led her to not only discover that the locations of the hidden keys were modeled after real locations, but also the real locations themselves. Everyone then splits up into groups and the search begins.

Panther Lily leads Jet, Droy and Levy towards an unknown location, and when Levy protests that they are going in the wrong direction from their destination, Panther Lily states that they are looking for one more powerful person for their team.

Elsewhere, as Gray and Juvia are traveling through a forest, Lyon Vastia suddenly joins them in their quest. Gray keeps inquiring about his reasons for helping them, but Lyon only keeps saying that he is worried about the two of them. Meanwhile Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Michelle, and Romeo board a ship, with Natsu complaining about the transportation. Lucy gets up and ponders over what chaos can mean, until four old men show up and ask them whether they are members of Fairy Tail.

Concurrently, Panther Lily's group arrives at a waterfall, seeing Gajeel meditating under the waterfall as part of his training. Just then, a lightning bolt strikes Gajeel, which he miraculously survives. He then tells them that this is his method of training and yells at them to go away, but instead Panther Lily joins his training and Levy states that they are getting sidetracked from their mission.

Erza and Cana are traveling through a serene grassland, until they stop and see Erza all set up for a picnic. She asks them to join but Cana objects that they are getting off track, but the former pays no heed to her and exclaims that this is her first picnic. Suddenly, a group of bandits arrives, claiming the grassland as their territory. The bandits then recognize the group and talk about them looking for treasure, which leads the group to wonder about the apparent information leak. Finally, when the bandits start eating Erza's food, Erza loses her temper, requips into her Lightning Empress Armor and punishes them for ruining her picnic.

Back with Gray, Juvia and Lyon, Juvia thinks about the love triangle she is in, while Gray displays his irritation towards Lyon for tagging along and Lyon responding that Gray would never find the clock part by himself. This angers Gray and he tries to challenge Lyon, but the latter calmly dismisses him and says that finding the Clock part is more important. Gray changes the topic and asks him where he got that information from and Lyon replies that everybody knows about it.

Meanwhile, on the ship, the Archaeological Society members introduce themselves and ask Lucy's group whether they are looking for the Clock parts. When Lucy asks them for the source of this information, Michelle assumes that there is a spy in the guild because she is sure that Zentopia Church would not allow this kind of information to leak out. The Archaeological Society then attempt to dissuade them from their journey and Lucy questions their motives, with them explaining that the locations where the Clock parts are hidden might be important from an archeological standpoint, so they would like to protect them as part of their cultural heritage, while a search for the Clock parts could damage these locations.

Meanwhile, Gray, Juvia and Lyon reach their destination, which turns out to be some ruins. Back at the ship, The Archaeological Society is still trying to dissuade Lucy, but she explains that it is the only thing she has left from her father, who believed in her and entrusted the task of keeping chaos from descending on the world to her. They are touched by this when suddenly a gust of wind blows Natsu off the ship. The Archaeological Society then jump off the ship in an attempt to save Natsu, also returning him to his original size in the process. Lucy thanks them for what they did and waves them goodbye and as the Archaeological Society members swim away, they talk about the group reaching their destination. The head, who turns out to be an acquaintance of Jude Heartfilia, worries about what will happen when they get there, which ends up being a desert in the middle of nowhere.

While searching a desert for the location of the Clock part, Romeo soon notices something gleaming amongst the dunes, which leads the group to a strange looking device standing stark in the wasteland. Believing it to be an entrance to the place they are searching for, the trio ponders over how to activate the device. Seeing a small keyhole at its center but possessing no key, Lucy summons Cancer, who proceeds to pick the lock with his scissors, with the device activating and sucking the group beneath the sand.

Meanwhile, Gray's search party locates the entrance to the rocky temple they have been directed to. However, before they have the chance to enter, a golem comes to life above the door and attempts to block their entry. Gray and Lyon proceed to try and take it out, but the golem is unaffected by Magic. Luckily, Juvia soon finds and attacks the golem's weak point, its eye, which allows the group entrance. Upon entering, the trio notices the mark of Zentopia on the walls.

Also unsettling them is the mass of floating blocks that appear all around them, with strange orange arrows marking their sides. Deciding not to touch anything, the group splits up to explore, but Lyon's curiosity gets the better of him and he tries to use his Magic on one of the blocks. They find out that when touched with Magic, the blocks move in the direction of the arrows on their surface, and Juvia also points out that the crest of Zentopia Church above them doesn't look quite right, noting that there are square holes on every side of it. Moving four of the blocks into the said gaps, they rotate and correct the Zentopia crest, which emits a bright glow that teleports them away.

Meanwhile, Lucy and her team awaken at the bottom of a large hole in the ground, only to find out that further entry is blocked by a door. After trying many spoken commands to get the door to budge, they are allowed entrance when Romeo politely asks the door to open. Upon entering, the group finds a large room with a statue of the Zentopia crest in the middle, leading Lucy to tell the group the place's name, the Sacred Graveyard, a place never proved to even exist. When Lucy excitedly rotates the statue, believing that doing so would reveal a hidden pathway, the walls open to reveal massive columns and grotesque statues that slowly move towards them and try to squash them. Narrowly avoiding death by climbing into the statues' nostrils, Lucy once again rotates the statue, the other way around this time. However, this merely causes the trap to activate again, with the nostrils closed this time. Fortunately, Virgo summons herself, and on Lucy's command, digs a hole in the ground, causing the group to fall down a chasm.

Concurrently, Gray's group regains their senses, having been teleported to a strange place with larger floating blocks similar to the ones they saw before, which they use to form a bridge, which they follow to explore the labyrinth. Their search is cut short, however, when Sugarboy appears, quickly trapping the unprepared Juvia and Lyon with his Magic. Gray, having seen the Magic before, narrowly avoids the attack, and, warning Lyon and Juvia that the slime will drain them of their Magic Power and energy, pursues Sugarboy. Having figured out that the blocks travel in a loop, Gray runs in the opposite direction to Sugarboy, and the two soon meet on the track again, trying to use the last remaining blocks to hit each other. However, the blocks fall into place, completing the circuit, which glows and reveals the Clock part they are searching for. The two both vow to get it, and Gray strips off his shirt, flustering Sugarboy much to Gray's confusion.

When Lucy's group lands, they find themselves in a long room lined with what appear to be tombs. When Natsu attacks one for having an appearance similar to Gray, he activates another trap that sends a large rock rolling towards them. With everyone running down the corridor, they encounter a narrow bridge, and after running along it, they realize that another rock is rolling from the opposite direction. The group is once again forced to jump off the bridge and down into the chasm below; Natsu and Romeo use their Magic to grab onto some rocks to stop their fall, with Lucy, grabbing Michelle and Happy, who is knocked unconscious by a piece of debris, doing the same, only using her whip. With no other way to go, the group decides to head down.

Gray and Sugarboy both make a break for the Clock piece and grab it at the same time, with the device beginning to teleport them back. Realizing they'd be stuck in this dimension if they don't do the same, Lyon freezes the slime and frees himself and Juvia, the two making it just in time. Arriving back at the original entrance of the temple, Sugarboy and Gray struggle for the Clock piece, Sugarboy again getting flustered about their skin contact. Sugarboy uses his Magic and grabs the piece from Gray, but is shortly after encountered by Lyon and Juvia, who, along with Gray, knock him out and take the piece back.

While exploring the underground cavern, Lucy and her group soon encounter Coco and Dan Straight.

Dan spots Lucy hiding behind Michelle and states it is destiny that they meet again. Natsu then starts attacking Dan, but the armored man easily deflects his strikes with his shield, with the ricochetting attacks accidentally destroying some ruins. The group tries to use this as a distraction to escape from the Legionnaires, but is immediately stopped by Dan, who immediately starts fawning over Lucy, and when Coco reminds him about their mission, he pays no heed. Natsu unsuccessfully tries attacking him once again, and then Dan tries to use Habaraki to shrink Natsu, but misses and hits Lucy instead. Lucy tells Dan to turn her back to normal, but he decides to keep her as a room decoration, strapping her to his armor.

Dan and Natsu continue their battle despite Coco and Happy trying to remind them of their original objective. Lucy summons Sagittarius, but, due to his master's size, he also appears in a shrunken form, thus being inefficient in his task, with Lucy sending him back. Michelle then puts her own plan into motion: she asks Dan if he would like to marry Lucy in the crypt, it being a holy place making it the perfect venue. While Michelle distracts Dan by talking about his future married life, Romeo sneaks up and sets off Yellow Fire under Dan's armor, stinking up the armor. The smoke of the fire spreads out of it, causing everybody to flail about, and Lucy is flung from Dan, to be caught by Happy. Lucy and Happy are then attacked by Dan's Habaraki, but the Legionnaire hits both Lucy  _and_  Happy. Lucy is returned to her normal size, but everyone is shocked to see that Happy has grown huge.

Meanwhile, Gajeel and his group are scaling a cliff to reach the top of a mountain, with Panther Lily refusing to carry them up as he does not want to miss any clues that might lie on the path. Concurrently, Erza seems to be lost and Cana states that they have been going in circles.

Back to Lucy's group; Natsu tells Happy to stop flying as he is destroying the ruins, to which Happy responds that if he doesn't fly he might step on somebody, so Dan turns Happy back to his normal size. Coco realizes that Lucy's book would help her find the Clock piece faster and pursues the group to get it, while Natsu faces off against Dan. While running, Lucy suddenly crashes into a statue which activates a trap, with her and Coco falling in a giant hole. As they all hang by clutching the walls, Lucy tries to save Coco from falling, but both end up slipping down into the hole and into an ossuary. Lucy tells Michelle, Happy and Romeo to go ahead and search for the Clock piece, whilst she searches below.

Lucy and Coco question each other about their reasons for finding the Clock parts, but though Lucy clearly states her motives, Coco refuses to do so. While walking, Lucy activates another trap, but Coco manages to save her, and the two keep pushing forward only to arrive at a dead end. Coco then touches a statue's face and it activates another trap; the ceiling falls on top of Coco and knocks her unconscious. Romeo and the others then find the two, and leave with Lucy to continue their search; however, later, when Coco wakes up, she finds her wound treated.

Meanwhile, Gajeel's group is unable to locate the Clock piece, so Gajeel deduces that the Clock piece must be buried in the mountain and starts digging. Concurrently, Erza's group has reached their destination; the Magic Library, and as they enter, they are impressed by the sheer number of books present. Erza removes a book from a shelf and some other books fall out to reveal a Jiggle Butt Gang member's wiggling backside.

At the Magic Library, Erza and her team encounter the notorious Jiggle Butt Gang, with the latter delighted to see their 'goddess' and Cana expresses the dreadful nightmares Carla had about Wendy wearing that suit. Then the three thieves suddenly erupt into a hullabaloo of random comments, and brash displays of their evilness and an annoyed Erza demands to know why they've come to the library, to which the leader of the trio responds that everyone in the criminal underworld knows that Fairy Tail is searching for an incredible treasure. The leader of the trio agrees to hear Erza out, but insists that Erza dresses in the Jiggle Butt Gang attire in exchange, to which she agrees. Finally wearing the apparel, she attempts to have a philosophical discussion about true evil with the gang, questioning them about their 'art of evil'.

Cana take this opportunity to search for the Clock piece while Erza keeps the gang occupied.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Dan are still brawling at the underground graveyard, with Natsu failing to overpower the other man despite his different tactics. Dan explains that this difference in their power levels is because Natsu's time was frozen for seven years, while Dan trained in those seven years. Provoked, Natsu retaliates, only to be knocked back down some stairs by the deflected attack.

Natsu finally crash-lands in the very chapel that Lucy and the others are searching for the Clock piece in, with Dan following. Enraged, Natsu attacks Dan but is instead shrunken by his lance one more time. As Dan approaches Lucy, Romeo tries to protect her and attacks Dan with two purple fireballs, which prove useless as they are reflected by Dan's Ricochet.

Back at the library, the Jiggle Butt Gang weeps after their leader explains the origin of their suits, but Erza says that she cannot cry over a story so callow and belittles their futile attempts of 'evil'. Erza says that to be a leader, one must be a paragon and demands the boss do a 100 push-up demonstration to show his subordinates at least a fraction of his power, with the boss relenting after seeing the hopeful gaze of his lackeys and beginning to do push-ups at a rapid, un-paced speed.

Menawhile, Romeo suddenly realizes that continuing the fight with Dan may irreversibly destroy the chapel and the hidden Clock piece and starts retreating. While they battle, Michelle and Happy formulate a plan to get Dan out of the chapel by using Lucy as a decoy. As Romeo is cornered and Dan springs for the kill, Lucy calls to him seductively, dressed as a sexy bride, with Dan falling for the trap and happily skipping after Lucy. Happy then flies and drops Natsu on Dan's spear, allowing him to return to his normal form, who then combines his flames with Romeo's and successfully knocks Dan into a wall with a single, combined fireball, defeating him. The wall glows from the impact and the hidden Clock part is revealed. Albeit, Coco is hidden behind a wall, observing the group.

Meanwhile in the library, the boss of the Jiggle Butt Gang is struggling with his 38th push-up. Erza continues to disdain the trio's leader, and he suddenly shows Erza his gluteus and proclaims it to be the gang's pride and joy. He assembles his lackeys and they galvanize to use Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy, but Erza dodges it. The stink spreads throughout the library and reaches Cana, with Cana stumbling backwards into a shelf, revealing a secret passage, where the Clock part lies. Erza, noticing the communication card that Cana gave her has been activated realizes that Cana has found the clock piece. When the gang hears this, the boss attaches his posterior to Erza's face and fires a Point Blank Ecstasy, managing to knock her out, before running off to find the piece. The Jiggle Butt Gang ignite another Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy when they find Cana and run off with their newfound treasure, however, they encounter a vengeful Erza on their way out, and she sends the gang flying.

Off on a distant mountain with Panther Lily's group, Gajeel is digging into its peak but stops abruptly as he senses someone watching them. Further investigation reveals Samuel hovering above them.

Samuel introduces himself to Gajeel and the others and refers to himself as the brain of Legion. Meanwhile, as a hidden Coco observes them, Natsu and his group question Dan about the Legion's goals, but Dan misunderstands and starts narrating the story of his past by showing some pictures of his life, which involves his ascension to knighthood and him falling in love with many women and each and every one of them rejecting him, before he finds Byro and decides to help him in his crusade. He then proceeds to chase after Lucy again, not having revealed anything of substance.

Michelle wonders where the other Legionnaire is, and Lucy wonders aloud whether Coco injured herself again, despite Romeo's protests about them being enemies. All this time, Coco continues watching them from her hiding place and, seeing that Lucy is worried about her, she thinks that she would prefer not to hurt her.

Concurrently, Panther Lily says that he will take care of Samuel while Gajeel, Levy, Jet and Droy look for the Clock piece, and the group agrees. Samuel then judges Lily on siding with humans in Edolas despite not taking his own profit into consideration but the latter has a completely different mindset; eventually both transform to their battle forms and they start fighting while Gajeel continues digging, trying to find the ruins, and falls into a hole, along with Levy, Jet and Droy. When they get up, they see that the ruins are filled with tall, blue rock statues arranged in a circle. Meanwhile, Samuel gains the upper hand by fighting tactically rather then clashing head-on, all the while explaining the Legion's rigorous training. Panther Lily manages to ambush him and says that Gajeel and the others must have found the part already, but Samuel informs him that there are traps in the ruins.

Gajeel's group eventually realizes that the ruins represent a clock, and by moving the clock's hands at snack time, the Clock part emerges from the ruins. Levy then finds some writing on the pillar and starts to translate it, but Gajeel impatiently grabs the part, with the rock which they are standing on suddenly rising, to reveal a huge moving statue under it, forcing the group off it. Levy then deciphers the writing as "Warning! The stone guardian won't abide by anyone trying to steal this", much to her dismay. The statue immediately begins its assault.

At the same time, Samuel and Panther Lily sense the quake and Samuel reveals that everything is proceeding as he calculated, as he wanted Panther Lily to be separated from the rest all along. Meanwhile, Levy deduces that the weak point of the guardian is on top of its head and Droy exclaims that it is time for some teamwork and, although their plan is well thought out, eventually fails in execution. Outside, Panther Lily learns that Samuel is one of the Exceeds that were sent to Earthland too, but one whose obligation and loyalty to Byro far exceeds that towards his fellow Exceeds. Below, Gajeel tries to reach for the statue's head, but is forced to retreat. He then throws the Clock part to Levy and goes up to the statue, which follows after the Clock part in Levy's hands, and destroys its jewel. Samuel is shocked at his miscalculations of Fairy Tail succeeding and frets about it, with Panther Lily taking this opportunity to defeat Samuel. Panther Lily then offers to battle him again to increase his battle experience, but Samuel goes on about how he would perform more calculations next time to defeat him, also insulting him in the process, which annoys Panther Lily, who sends him flying.

Elsewhere, Mirajane's team arrives at a lake, with Lisanna looking for the Clock part underwater, but finding a huge plug instead; she uses it to transfer the lake's water to the next lake. Eflman and Mirajane then approach Lisanna and they soon find the missing Clock part half-buried in the ground. Elfman goes over and pulls out the Clock piece, however, he throws it away involuntarily. Hughes appears and retrieves the Clock piece, revealing that she was following them all along in order to snatch way the Clock piece when they found it. When Elfman tries to attack her, she redirects him to attack his sisters, exclaiming that they are but puppets to her.

In the chapel, Dan is still chasing Lucy. Virgo suddenly pops out and asks Lucy what she should do; Coco overhears Virgo calling Lucy a princess and admires Lucy, thinking that she is a real princess. After successfully distracting Dan, Virgo disappears but suddenly, Kanaloa bursts through the floor, Byro atop him. Byro is disappointed with Coco and Dan for not completing their mission and tells the two Legionnaires to retreat to contemplate their incompetence, when Lucy and Michelle realize Byro has Jude’s memento. Natsu demands Byro give it back, but Byro chooses to fight them instead.

At the Fairy Tail guild, Alzack, Bisca and Asuka sit and read the Key of the Starry Heavens book, with Asuka seeming uncertain over its ending with Wendy, Holly, Alice, and Sylvia mentally agreeing. In the guild hall, Macao expresses his worry over Romeo, with Kinana and Wakaba listening to him.

Romeo himself is in some trouble though, with Byro Cracy having arrived on Kanaloa in the underground ruins. Natsu engages in battle against Byro and Kanaloa, but Kanaloa's squishy body and deadly ink prove to be more formidable than first thought. As Kanaloa continues its attacks, Lucy and Natsu are forced to save Coco and Dan, yelling at Byro for almost harming his own allies, but Byro dismisses this by stating that any member of the Legion Corps is prepared to throw their life away for their goals. As they argue about the importance of lives over Zentopia's objectives, the Clock piece in the wall behind him starts to glow with strange golden symbols.

The Clock piece being held by Hughes also begins to glow, and she states that she needs to get it home soon. Upon hearing this, Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane vow to not let her escape and Mary also decides to teach the group a lesson; she uses her Command Magic on Mirajane, forcing out Mirajane's Satan Soul clone. Using the strength and speed of the clone, Hughes easily overpowers Elfman, as Lisanna watches over an unconscious Mirajane and frets.

Concurrently, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy and Panther Lily are on their way back with a Clock piece, and are annoyed that Samuel has been following them the whole time. After asking the Exceed what he wants with them, Samuel asks Panther Lily for a private talk. Also returning home with their part are Erza and Cana. They sit down for another picnic, only to be encountered by the Jiggle Jugs Gang, who tries to make them leave the area, claiming it to be theirs, but once again they make the mistake to ruin Erza's picnic, with the latter making quick work out of them.

Meanwhile, Mary Hughes uses Mirajane's Satan Soul clone to quickly defeat both Elfman and Lisanna. Awakening to see her siblings in danger, Mirajane springs into action when her clone fires a deadly Magic ray at the trio, and uses Take-Over: Demon Halphas to block the attack.

Also trying to turn the fight around is Natsu's group, with Lucy summoning Aquarius to counter Kanaloa's ink. However, when Natsu and Romeo move in for the attack, the octopus is easily able to counter them. Byro finally explains Legion's objectives, saying that the parts of the Clock go together to make the Infinity Clock, and should this happen, the world will end. He states that the Zentopia Church's Archbishop has ordered the Legion Corps to collect all of the pieces to prevent this from happening. However, the Fairy Tail Mages soon point out that should Byro's words be true, nobody should have the Clock pieces, and they should be left where they are. As the sides argue further, a war between Zentopia and Fairy Tail is proved unavoidable.

Back at the guild, Kinana collapses, her arms glowing purple and her eyes wide with shock. Claiming that she can hear everything, she keeps saying that something is approaching, but faints before revealing anything more. Wakaba consoles the other guild members by saying that she has had fits of this sort before, and he and Macao then seek Makarov for assistance.

In her fight against Hughes, Mirajane easily gets the upper hand with her advanced Take-Over. However, Hughes reveals her trump card and breaks her Magic's taboo, merging with the Satan Soul clone. She attacks again, but to no avail. As she reprimands Hughes for her ways as a member of the Zentopia Church, Mirajane knocks Hughes out, Elfman and Lisanna watching on in horror.

At the underground cavern, Lucy vows to get all of the Clock parts anyway. She and Romeo manage to hold down Kanaloa whilst Natsu finally takes out the octopus. Having jumped off his friend, Byro senses all of the Clock parts coming together soon at their location and moves to fight the group seriously.

Whilst talking privately to Panther Lily, Samuel brings to light that Exceeds perceive time differently to humans, and that due to this there was something in the Key of the Starry Heavens book that leapt out at him. As he moves on to explain, Asuka back at the guild claims to hate the book with Wendy, Holly, Alice, and Sylvia silently agreeing, and the Zentopia Archbishop sets out candles in preparation for "the end", as Gildarts and Laki Olietta arrive at a serene location.

The Clock parts start to glow in response to each other while the Archbishop states that the time for chaos to descend has come. Meanwhile, Kinana wakes up and hears a voice; she asks who it is. Elsewhere, Natsu's group keeps trying to attack Byro but to no avail as he easily nullifies their magic. Natsu decides to fight physically but gets beaten up. While Coco watches the fight, Dan wakes up. At the same time, back at the guild, Kinana asks what happened to her; Macao tells her she just has anemia, which is why she collapsed, but Kinana denies it, stating that it must be from the curse and that she still can't remember her time as a snake, worried that she won't be able to stay at the guild once she remembers.

Kinana then reminisces when she first arrived at the Fairy Tail guild: she had stated that she didn't remember anything from when she was a snake but she remembered a promise, in which someone told her that even if they were separated, he would ride a shooting star to come and get her back someday. Makarov had stated that she was under a curse, while Wakaba asked whether Kinana was really a girl to begin with. Macao then promised that they would protect her no matter what. In the present, Wakaba tells her to be quiet and get some rest. Meanwhile, Natsu and Byro argue about the importance of duty over the lives of friends, with neither willing to admit that they're wrong.

Concurrently at Zentopia, hundreds of priests have gathered praying, and many wonder whether or not they should replace the Archbishop. However, a cardinal by the name of Lapointe blasts the idea, saying that they must have faith and that he would look after the Archbishop, adding that only he will be allowed to have an audience with him. Back at the crypt, Natsu continues to fight Byro and despite his renewed vigor from eating the flames of the crypt candles, is losing quite horribly. Lucy, Michelle, Happy, and Romeo watch from the side as the fight progresses.

Michelle, followed by Happy, question Byro's morals, which makes the latter furious, as he decides to use Divine Arrow on Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Happy, aiming to dispose off them; however the attack misses as he is pushed aside by Coco. Coco tells him that Legion should be helping the weak and guiding them, not controlling and sacrificing them. Byro snaps and decides to kill Coco with Divine Arrow too; however, before the attack can hit the young girl, it is stopped by Erza, who appears along with all the other teams, each possessing a Clock part.

Most of the Mages try to attack Byro simultaneously, but Byro still manages to nullify all the Magic coming at him. Before anything else can happen though, the Clock pieces start glowing brighter and come together, letting out a horribly loud gong sound, while over Fiore, hundreds of priests and nuns start panicking at the sound. Meanwhile, Natsu smells something, and looks up just as some familiar enemies of the past appear: the Reborn Oración Seis, consisting of Angel, Midnight, Cobra, Racer, Erigor and Jackpot.

The mysterious group of six look down upon the Fairy Tail members, as Lucy and Natsu realize who they are, exclaiming that that they are the Oración Seis. Erza and Gray comment on how differently they all look, but Jackpot explains excitedly that they are not Oración Seis, but the Reborn Oración Seis. Natsu asks if the person in the center is truly Midnight, who remarks that his new name is Brain II, also explaining the goal of the Reborn Oración Seis before he and his guildmates raise up their arms, causing the mark of their Dark Guild to appear all over the clock. Natsu, Byro and Dan all start charging towards them but are attacked by Brain II's Darkness Magic, which even Dan and Byro cannot reflect with their skills; the reason is Midnight's Reflector Magic, as explained by Jackpot.

Brain II reveals that the Reborn Oración Seis now possesses the clock as it echoes again, and his guild mates thank Fairy Tail for helping them in their quest to obtain the Infinity Clock. As he thinks back to their group's humiliation from seven years ago, Brain II orders Cobra and Racer to take care of all them. Cobra and Racer clash with the members of Fairy Tail and prove to be at a much more powerful level than them, reminiscing their first encounter with the Allied Forces seven years ago, but realize there is one that's missing. Racer isn't using his Slow Magic anymore and Cobra's Magic Power has increased and he can now use one's voice against them.

Erza and Gray try to attack again, but they are stopped by Erigor, who is now a part of the new Dark Guild and going by the name of Grim Reaper, as he now has the power of storms at his disposal. To finish them all off, Angel gets ready to attack. She tells Lucy that she was too inexperienced back then and that she has now obtained Magic Power worthy of being called an angel. True to her word, she uses her specialized Angel Magic that virtually destroys the building, leaving off a billow of smoke that fills the sky. Sugarboy, Mary Hughes and Samuel bear witness to it.

At the Magic Council, news breaks of the revived Oración Seis. Lahar presents himself before the Council and reveals that not only is Oración Seis indeed back along with former Eisenwald member Erigor, supported by the fact that they have broken out of prison to do so, but also that a Zentopia Church priest was regularly sent to visit the members during their imprisonment and that he did so in order to avoid being seen by surveillance. Gran Doma instructs Lahar to find any recordings of when the Oración Seis broke out and Org adds how Zentopia Church needs to be paid a visit.

Much later, the members of Fairy Tail within the ruins, plus Lyon and Michelle, are rescued by Ichiya and taken to the Blue Pegasus Building except for Lyon, who was taken back to his own guild. As the members recover slowly, they learn that the Oración Seis and Legion Corps could not be found during the time of the rescue. Lucy goes to visit the nearby ruins and finds Michelle there, who tells Lucy that all of this is her fault and that she never realized the horrors that the Clock piece could bring. Lucy disagrees telling her that they both share the blame and that they could not have known what would happen, and after consoling Michelle a little more, Lucy remembers the book that she has and decides to reread it back at the Blue Pegasus Building. She does so and realizes that the book specifically tells the readers not to go look for the pieces, which greatly disappoints her. Her guildmates attempt to cheer her up about it and succeed in doing so, despite Lucy knowing what they are doing.

At the Zentopia Church, it is revealed that the Legion Corp members all managed to return safely. Byro Cracy requests to speak to the Archbishop but is refused entrance by Cardinal Lapointe, who offers to tell the Archbishop himself of Byro's news. Byro tries to explain that the Oración Seis stole the Infinity Clock, but is told by Lapointe that he already knows what has happened, surprising the others, before proceeding to assign them on a new mission. Later, an imprisoned Coco is visited by Lapointe who tells her that she has betrayed Legion and must be punished, though Coco states that she already accepts it and has no regrets. Later, the Infinity Clock sends a dark chime throughout Fiore, with the Fairy Tail Mages hearing the chime as they fly aboard the Christina.

At someplace, the Reborn Oración Seis places the Infinity Clock to an amplitude limiter and they discuss about completing the device and destroying the rest of the churches.

Meanwhile, the Mages that went after the Clock pieces are back at Fairy Tail and they discuss about the Reborn Oración Seis being worse than they were seven years ago and well as their inability to do anything to stop them. Lucy questions her father's connection to the Clock and Erza says that right now they should focus on finding the Reborn Oración Seis and taking back the Infinity Clock, with Gray and Natsu disagreeing on their approach of a plan. Erza notices that many of the Mages aren't there, with Max saying Gildarts and Laki are both far away, and Erza replying that in times like these, even one person can make a big difference.

Erza is interrupted by the Thunder God Tribe who has returned from a job and everyone is surprised to see them. Everyone then explains the current situation to them and Freed adds that before he came back to the guild, he was out grocery shopping by himself and there, he saw some guards talking about two men, one who was running at a tremendous speed and the other holding a large sickle , who single-handedly destroyed a church, with Natsu realizing they were Grim Reaper and Racer. Bickslow asks Freed why didn't he tell them earlier, but Freed says that he was ignored since Bickslow and Evergreen were busy eating.

Somewhere outside a town, the members of the Reborn Oración Seis except from Brain II plan on how to destroy the churches there, but Cobra dismisses it by telling that they can't waste time. The group splits up and Cobra and Angel attack a church where the Fiore guards stand protecting it. Cobra destroys the church with Sound Magic since the priest inside it was using Concealment Magic to protect himself. After they destroy the church, they start talking and Cobra says that all he needs is "her", and that hasn't changed now. Back at the guild's infirmary, Kinana wakes up and heads to the main hall, ignoring everyone around her as she takes a fork and engraves some letters into the wall. Lucy asks Kinana what she is doing, but the girl ignores her and continues, while muttering some strange words.

Meanwhile, the Legionnaires are called together by Lapointe, who announces that they are going to get a new member, as four guards arrive with a chained up prisoner. When they see it, Dan and Mary are shocked and the latter notices that it is not even a human. The prisoner introduces himself as Guttman Kubrick and Byro concludes that he speaks through Telepathy. Guttman walks forward and his head collides with the wall, but he uses his Magic to get past the wall and Byro mentions it is Rupture Magic, adding that he is also known as 'Guttman the Cleaner'. Byro asks if Guttman is going to be the new member of his Legion, to which Lapointe says the decision has already been made.

A while later, outside, Lapointe meets Lahar and apologizes for being late. Lahar says that he is there to check on something about the formerly imprisoned Oración Seis, implying that the Oración Seis' breakout could have a connection with the church, but Lapointe says that he is trying to blame the church when it is actually the Council's fault, before showing him the way out. As Lahar leaves, thinking about calling a friend for help. Back at the guild, Kinana mutters about the end of the world and Lucy guesses that she is remembering about her past, and Elfman carries her back to the infirmary while Levy examines the etchings. Levy says that the figures are ancient Potamelian, and roughly translates the figures to say that Will Neville was a Celestial Spirit Mage, and had mastered using them. Freed continues what Levy said, saying that Neville had many disciples, but after he died, his disciples' whereabouts became unknown.

Lucy starts researching about Will Neville and finds out that he used to be a Cardinal of the Zentopia Church. However, she notices that there is nothing written about his disciples or about his Magic. Michelle says that the Key of the Starry Heavens was written by a former member of the church and that Jude used the book to give a message to Lucy. Max says that if only they knew where the Oración Seis were going to attack, then they could wait there and strike. Cana then wakes up behind the counter, whining that they are so noisy that she could not sleep for long, then offering to fortune tell for them about the Oración Seis' location, as well as which members should go after who.

Meanwhile, at one of the churches, the soldiers are battling Racer, Grim Reaper and Jackpot. Cobra says that "she" should be brought to him, but Angel points out that this is not their business. At the guild, Romeo puts up a map of Fiore onto the request board and Cana explains that she is going to find out the places Oración Seis is targeting next, as well as who should go there. She throws the cards on the map, and the cards land at different places. Soon, Macao announces the following partners: Gray and Freed; Evergreen, Erza and Max; Gajeel and Juvia; Bickslow and Wendy; Happy, Carla and Panther Lily, and, at last, Natsu, Lucy, Michelle and Elfman. Macao complains that he is left out again and Juvia asks to trade partners with Freed or Gajeel, as she wants to be with Gray. Wendy speaks up a moment later.

"Sorry, but you'll have to do it without me," said Wendy.

"What?" questioned the others surprised.

"Wendy we need every strong mage we have," said Erza glaring at her.

"Then take it up with Makarov," said Wendy. "As I'm banned from using magic until given permission from him only."

Everyone was shocked as they heard that realizing now that Wendy and Carla was out of the option.

"Then who should go in her place?" asked Macao confused.

"Well all we need to do is arrage the group," said Levy. "Gray and Freed, Evergreen and Max, Gajeel and Juvia, Bickslow and Erza, Happy and Panther Lily, and last Natsu, Lucy, Michelle, and Elfman."

Everyone agrees to go with that as they had no other options at the moment.

At the Zentopia church's prisons, Coco is in the same cell with a new prisoner, a priest, and she asks him why he was put in the prison if he is one of the survivors of the attacks caused by the Oración Seis and the priest replies that he was targeted for being a curate and because he did not want to tell Cardinal Lapointe what he wanted to know. When Coco asks him what he means, Lapointe suddenly appears outside the prison, asking the priest about the names of Neville's disciples, but the priest refuses to answer to him. Lapointe then uses his deformation Magic to change the shape of the cell's door and enters the cell. Elsewhere, a girl with a Nikora next to her, stares at the sky, as Natsu's new team stares at Jackpot and Byro Cracy.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I hope you like it. This chapter I had to cut in half due to how extensively long it was. For the most part, it still continues with the main story, but at the moment Wendy, Holly, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia are doing nothing about it. This will be explained more later on as the story continues so I won't explain the truth as to why none of them are doing anything at the moment. What I will tell you is that Makarov put a ban on Wendy's magic due to her fight with Acnologia and her destructive immense magical powers. That what noted in the story so at the current time Wendy cannot join the fight at all until Makarov says otherwise. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on Part two of Starry Sky coming up next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, but I do own the additions to the story and my own OC's Holly, Alice, and Sylvia.


	6. Starry Sky Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Infinite Clock continues to rage on, but will Fairy Tail succeed now that it is not an option to have Wendy join them? Well the only way to know what is going to happen and go down is to sit down and hang on tightly as the climax of the Starry Sky comes to an end.

Lahar wanders around an unknown town and he enters a pub. Fiore soldiers are in the pub, mocking a drunkard, explaining that while he sits and gets drunk they are fighting in the name of justice. At this the drunkard fights the soldiers using Teleportation Magic. Lahar stops the man in the middle of the fight, who is revealed to be Doranbolt. He asks Doranbolt to follow him and the two reach a snow covered mountain top overlooking the town. Lahar tells Doranbolt that he needs his help with recent matters. Doranbolt agrees to help his friend but insists on being called "Mest" from now on.

Natsu and Elfman prepare to fight Jackpot while Byro watches them from above. The Mages rush at Jackpot but they are attacked by his Slot Magic. Lucy points out that they must use teamwork to defeat him and she summons Cancer to help with the assault, but the three get trapped in one place by Jackpot's Slot Magic that causes them to get burned by Natsu's attack, which leads them to start arguing with each other. Lucy is confused by this as Cana's divination is supposed to create teams with good chemistry.

Max and Evergreen are hiking up on a rocky mountain with Evergreen complaining that her feet are killing her because of her heeled shoes and Max suggesting that she stops whining and continues onward. The two then begin to argue with each other, and Max questions why they were put together in the first place. Natsu's team isn't going very well against Jackpot's Slot Magic either, as Natsu and Elfman try to hit Jackpot but they are hit back by him before they can even lay a hit.

Somewhere in a forest, Happy and Panther Lily are having a break and they talk about their favorite snack, when Samuel suddenly appears to them.

When it starts raining, Lucy summons Aquarius to help Natsu, but she starts threatening Lucy instead since she was summoned from a muddy lake of water. Aquarius then attacks Jackpot with Bubble Shot and Natsu and Elfman charge as well, but Jackpot uses Return to counterattack Aquarius' Bubble Shot back, hitting Natsu, Elfman and Aquarius instead, which causes the three of them to fight each other. Lucy still questions Cana's divination since they are not getting along at all.

Meanwhile, a mysterious blue haired Mage stands beneath a large tree holding a Celestial Spirit resembling a Nikora. An unknown man runs up to her, exclaiming that it's too dangerous for her to wander outside alone, telling her that someone named Fabrizio has been taken and she quietly says that it may be her turn next. Meanwhile Gajeel and Juvia walk up a rocky mountain, heading to their destination and Juvia complains about not being with Gray.

In an unknown mountain pass while walking, Erza and Bickslow encounter the Grim Reaper, whose lack of memory becomes evident as he doesn't remember being Erigor of Eisenwald. Grim Reaper then proceeds to attack the two with a powerful blast of wind, and then sends a black tornado from the side, but Erza and Bickslow dodge. Erza and Bickslow both charge towards Erigor. However, Bickslow and Erza's attacks do not work very well on Grim Reaper, and his tornado causes some cows to fly towards Erza. However, Bickslow pushes her aside and all the flying cows fall on top of him until he is buried under a pile of cows.

Meanwhile Panther Lily and Happy discuss with Samuel about the Reborn Oración Seis stealing the Infinity Clock and Happy asks Samuel what Legion is after. Samuel says that the situation is more complicated than he expected, and Happy concludes that Samuel wants to help since he is a fellow Exceed. Samuel replies that Happy is correct. Samuel then expresses his fears about the Zentopia Church being manipulated.

Gajeel and Juvia arrive at their destination and they witness that the church has already been destroyed. They later see Mary Hughes coming out of the destroyed church and falling to the ground, with Guttman Kubrick behind her. Mary starts questioning her mission and Guttman reminds her of the orders they received, while stomping on her. Guttman then kicks Mary away and then uses Rupture Magic on her, causing her Magic in her to explode and severely injure her. Gajeel attacks Guttman for hurting his ally, but Guttman dodges and uses his Rupture Magic on both Gajeel and Juvia, hurting them as well, saying that he can keep this up until they run out of Magic Power, which causes Mary's faith towards Zentopia to waver.

Meanwhile, Gildarts and Laki stand outside a mysterious abbey, asking for permission to enter, but a nun does not allow them entry because they are outsiders. Gildarts and Laki sneakily enter the abbey with the help of Laki's Moulding Magic but Gildarts gives away their location when he accidentally farts on Laki. After they are discovered by the nuns and priests, they see that they are not acting normal. Laki tries stop them with her Wood-Make: Heart's Sense of Distance but they still continue walking towards the two Mages, which makes Gildarts use his Crush on them. Laki concludes that Gildarts massacred them, but he proves to her that they aren't even human. Laki discovers that they are dolls made from earth and wood that makes her think that the situation is even worse than the Master thought of. Gildarts suspects that Zentopia is up to something and he says that Macao was right, as the two run to the back of the abbey.

After an extensive research, Lahar and Doranbolt head to a seemingly abandoned church in the countryside. Inside the church is Katja, praying, and her Celestial Spirit partner, Nico. After they encounter her, Lahar introduces himself and begins to ask Katja a few questions, while in the meantime, Doranbolt thinks quietly to himself.

In a crystallized cavern, Gray and Freed confront Angel, who comments on how handsome they appear to be. Freed recognizes her as one of the Reborn Oración Seis members, though he is unsure whether Dan, who has accompanied him and Gray, is also one of them. Angel then enters the fight by summoning Shamsiel, an angel representing sunlight; Gray and Freed start attacking in response. Elsewhere, Cobra battles against Evergreen and Max simultaneously, still furious about Cubellios' loss.

Elsewhere, Erigor attacks Erza only for her to requip into another armor and dodge the attack. Even with the additional attacks coming directly from Erigor, Erza still refuses to budge, claiming that she won't abandon her friend regardless of how bad the situation is. At the same time, she unintentionally causes Erigor to experience memories of his past with Eisenwald, which start to strain the Dark Mage.

Katja summons Caelum to guard the church for the time being. She then speaks to Doranbolt and asks him if he has something to say to her, given how long he's been staring at her, and he tells her that she resembles someone he knew, which makes Katja somewhat envious. Suddenly, Caelum shoots to the roof and is attacked by one of the Reborn Oración Seis, Racer. He attempts to attack Katja but she is rescued by Doranbolt, who tells the two to go away and leave Racer to him.

Meanwhile in the Zentopia Church, the higher authorities have a meeting on who should replace the current Archbishop, as his behavior has become even more distraught. Lapointe states that even if they replace him, it won't do any good to them or the people, which apparently convinces the others.

Erigor continues to agonize in pain from his revived memories and Bickslow and Erza can both sense this within him. Wanting to help, Erza decides she need to knock him out, but Erigor tells her not to, using his Storm Magic against her. In turn, she uses her Lightning Empress Armor on him. This though proves not that effective against Erigor as Erza still takes damage from the winds and she collapses to the ground, defeated. Erigor goes for a death blow to Erza, but she dodges it and grabbes Bickslow before fleeing the area.

Beside a large tree in the fields, Katja explains to Lahar how Celestial Spirit Mages, particularly the descendants of Will Neville's disciples, have been generously sheltered in the Zentopia churches. She adds that such descendants carry an abominable curse among them; an organic link, in other words, that they must protect. Katja shows the link to Lahar directly, which comes in the form of a series of strange patterns on her skin. Suddenly, Doranbolt appears and collapses in front of them, revealing Racer behind him. Racer disposes of Lahar and pins Katja to the tree, summoning a crystallized dagger in his hand, preparing to activate the Anti-Link. He uses the dagger to pierce Katja but Doranbolt attempts to take the hit in an effort to save her. The Anti-Link still activates and takes effect before quickly dissipating. Afterwards, Racer flees, content with his work.

Katja is relatively uninjured, though her Magic Power starts to fade. As a result of this, Nico begins fading away, and Katja thanks him before he completely disappears. Doranbolt gloomily states he couldn't save Katja, but she says otherwise, as his efforts prevented her from having a terrible curse; now, she is free to live again. Lahar tells his friend that he should move on from the past, referring to him as Mest, but he corrects him, saying that his name is Doranbolt, which causes Lahar and Katja to smile.

Elsewhere, Samuel and the Exceeds of Fairy Tail fly through the rainy sky. Happy tells Pather Lily that despite all the recent events surrounding them, he has a feeling that there's something crucial they're forgetting.

After Gildarts and Laki defeat the clergymen, they find a young girl lying on a bed unconscious, heavily bandaged. Laki reads the reports on her and tells Gildarts that after a major accident, she has been receiving treatment there and Laki adds that even if she recovers, the Lacrima attached to her will keep her in a comatose state. Gildarts concludes that if she wakes up, it would be inconvenient for someone, and then he asks Laki what her name is. Laki says that it is Michelle Lobster and that she lost her parents to an accident, much to Gildarts and Laki's shock, which then makes them wonder who the woman accompanying Lucy is and Gildarts then remembers Wendy acting strange when she arrived and realizes she knew, but still decided not to reveal this information.

The Fiore guards learn from the Magic Council Headquarters that the Reborn Oración Seis' target is not the destruction of the churches but the Celestial Spirit Mages who are being sheltered there. Meanwhile Laki reports to Warren that she and Gildarts have the real Michelle Lobster, while the Michelle with Lucy is a fake. At the same time Vijeeter Ecor alerts the others that Brain II is at the Kardia Cathedral, and no one is there to stop him, however Alzack and Bisca decide to go, vowing to defend the church. Warren then tries to inform Natsu, Lucy and Elfman about Michelle, but is unable to reach them due to Elfman having the card in his pocket while still unconscious.

In their battle, Natsu attempts to attack Jackpot again, but he uses Super Hot Punch to strike first. Jackpot then realizes that he forgot his important mission and he dismisses his battle with Natsu, running to the closest church near him. Jackpot confronts the Fiore Guards and he attacks them with Bomb-drop Bonus, also blowing up the church, which enrages Byro.

Concurrently, Evergreen's group is still fighting Cobra. Cobra attacks Evergreen, but she is covered by Max. Cobra then also realizes that he has been wasting time battling the Fairy Tail Mages, so he leaves, but not before questioning Evergreen as to why Wendy is not there stating to Evergreen to inform her that one day they will fight. At a separate location, Gray and Freed are unable to move, and Shamsiel has brought Angel the Celestial Spirit Mage being housed in the church who they were meant to be protecting. Angel uses the Anti-Link to finish the man as Dan watches from behind a pillar, and the Mage states that according to the information received from father Fabrizio, there are only two links left.

The exceed team flies far away to a place where a church is already destroyed; when Lily looks for answers to Samuel, he says that the two must fight first. As they spar, Samuel reveals that before they departed from the Zentopia church, Lapointe gave the Legionnaires individual missions, as well as his worries about Guttman Kubrick and Coco being imprisoned as a traitor, much to Panther Lily's dismay. Samuel then explains that he sought the Exceeds in order to ask Carla if anything at all was revealed to her by her precognition, but Carla wasn't with them and soon Lily manages to end the fight in his favor. Panther Lily says that Samuel was a worthier opponent last time since his attacks were more focused when they fought last time, as Samuel changes back to his small form.

Meanwhile, Guttman tells Gajeel that no matter how many times he attacks the result will still be the same. Mary tries to stop the two from attacking the creature anymore, stating that nobody can beat him, but Gajeel buys time for Juvia to recover, who then uses Water Lock to hold off Guttman, despite him using his Magic on her in an attempt to set himself free; as she encases him with her water body, she manages to trap him and hold him still, allowing Gajeel to defeat him.

Concurrently, Bickslow and Erza was heading back to the guild. As they do Bickslow wonders about the Magic used on Erigor, but Erza doesn't know at the moment, but both suspect that someone might have also manipulated Cana so that she makes the teams according to their liking, as she stated that she felt sleepy before doing her fortune telling.

Meanwhile, Brain II is trying to open Will Neville's coffin, but it is protected by powerful Magic. Alzack confronts Brain II and distracts him while Bisca runs to a better place to shoot him. Alzack uses Guns Magic to attack Brain II but he avoids it using his Reflector Magic. Alzack then uses his Omnidirectional Expansion to attack Brain II, but he avoids it by switching places with Alzack using his Reflector Magic, causing Alzack to get hit by his own attack. Bisca directly shoots Brain II with her Magic Sniper Rifle but the Dark Mage avoids it and uses Reflector on Bisca, causing her to get hurt. Brain II states that to achieve great power, they have to pay a high cost and both of them are lacking in readiness to lose something.

Jackpot uses Slot Magic to use Anti-Link activate, that makes a dagger made of red crystal appear, which directly hits on the destroyed church. Byro then demands to know what Jackpot did, but the latter says that it is something that should not concern him as it has nothing to do with his mission. Natsu suddenly appears and attempts to hit Jackpot again, and he tries to activate Lightning Bonus to avoid the attack, but ultimately fails to protect himself due to Byro's Nullifying Magic, which allows Natsu to land his first direct hit, followed by various Dragon Slayer techniques, first destroying the Slot Magic machine and then Jackpot himself.

Concurrently, Brain II states that the Celestial Spirit Mages' Anti-Link is complete. He then destroys Will Neville's coffin and his skull floats with markings on it, but the Dark Mage crushes this as well. Meanwhile, at Zentopia Cathedral, the Archbishop states that " _the chaos that has been sealed away is unleashed upon the world!_ ". The Infinity Clock then begins to glow and transforms into a fish-like giant vehicle, as everyone watches from the ground. Samuel goes back to the Zentopia Cathedral to see the truth with his own eyes, and as he does, chains fly out of the Infinity Clock and stick onto the ground.

After Natsu and the others witness the true form of the Infinity Clock, Byro reveals that he has a duty to take Lucy back to Zentopia Cathedral, but Lucy tells him that the current situation is more important than any mission. A staff then comes out of the slot machine, revealing himself to be Klodoa, which surprises Natsu and Lucy. Klodoa claims himself to be the seventh member of the Oración Seis from before, and Lucy concludes that the Reborn Oración Seis is one member short.

Klodoa turns to Michelle and tells her to dispose of her temporary form and reveal her true name, which shocks Natsu and Lucy. Lucy concludes that Klodoa is trying to confuse them, but a teary eyed Michelle apologizes to Lucy before transforming to her true form; she reveals herself as Imitatia, a member of the Reborn Oración Seis and mistress of mimicry and deception. Natsu is enraged that Michelle made a fool out of Lucy, who is in denial, thinking that "Michelle" is being controlled by Magic and she walks close to her, but Natsu pushes her away. When Natsu attempts to hit Imitatia, he pauses when Lucy cries out not to attack her, which causes Natsu to get hit by her attack and be knocked unconscious instead. Imitatia then tells Byro to take Lucy to Lapointe, but the man refuses to do so.

Imitatia then throws the seal of the Archbishop to Byro, stating that her orders are the Archbishop's and they cannot be ignored, and Klodoa tells Imitatia to dispose of Natsu, but she instead takes him as a hostage. Klodoa reminds Imitatia that she should not have mercy, while Byro summons Kanaloa who appears and grows. Imitatia replies that she already knows, and then pulls out a sword from her shield and knocks Lucy unconscious with the back of it, while Klodoa wonders where Elfman is, thinking he has ran away. Instead, Elfman is hiding behind a nearby rock, holding Warren's communication card.

Natsu awakens in the Zentopia prison after having been captured by Imitatia and Byro Cracy. He finds himself imprisoned with the Jiggle Butt Gang, who sneaked into the Church to steal the Infinity Clock. When Natsu tries to escape the cell, he finds himself repelled by a Magic barrier. The trio then reveals that they unknowingly overheard Lapointe secretly talking to a priest about the Archbishop's madness, asking the priest if the pilgrims know about it, with the other man replying that they don't. Lapointe says that if there are people who would spread negative rumors about it, then Guttman Kubrick must be sent to eliminate them. This worries the Jiggle Butt Gang for having heard the conversation, but Natsu encourages them saying that true evil does not give up. When Natsu says that he is going to break out of the prison, the gang says that they want to break out too, so Natsu joins the gang to form an escape plan.

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild, news has gotten out to the others of Lucy and Natsu's capture and Michelle's true identity. When Elfman tries to blame himself for what happened, Cana wipes it aside, stating that her cards never predicted Brain II's appearance at Kardia Cathedral, and that her pairings for the teams had been set up by the enemy. Before the group can decide what to do next, the Archaeological Society arrives, asking to see Lucy, with some important things to tell her regarding the thing in the sky, but upon being told of Lucy's fate, they decide that the seriousness of the situation allows them to tell everyone. The leader of the society, Jean-Luc, then steps forward, revealing himself to be Will Neville's great-grandson. Ignoring the surprised reactions of the guild, he goes on to say that he is on good terms with Lucy's father, and dedicated his life to make sure that the Infinity Clock stayed sealed away. He explains that a while back he received word that the hand of the Infinity Clock had been uncovered during an excavation, but by the time he heard, the part had already fallen into the hands of Jude Heartfilia, who he immediately went to meet. Upon finding him, Jean-Luc made sure to wrap the hand in Mgic Cloth to seal its Magic, and then had Jude promise to find a place to keep the hand sealed away forever.

Figuring out that this task was the reason Jude sent the hand to Lucy, the guild asks just how dangerous the Infinity Clock is, with Jean-Luc replying that the Clock activates "Real Nightmare", something that controls people's perception of time, distorting one's memories and leading to their consciousness breaking down, which in turn makes the person lose all sense of self. Jean-Luc requests from Fairy Tail to take this job and stop the Infinity Clock, and they immediately accept it, vowing to save Lucy and Natsu as they do so. Makarov however already knew this information thanks to Holly, but speaking up about it would have brought supicion upon them which he could not allow.

"I had a heck of a time trying to defeat Erigor," said Erza. "He was stronger then before, but he didn't seem to have any memories of his previous life. I don't know what magic is possible to cause that."

"Must likey he was manipulated by the enemey," said Holly speaking up a moment later. "Same way as Cana was earlier."

"Agreed," said Makarov.

 

"Yes and Cobra asked why Wendy was not there and to inform her that one day they will fight," said Evergreen.

"Wendy I'm releasing you from ban," said Makarov, "but you are not to use your full power understood."

"Yes Sir," said Wendy nodding her head before speaking telepathically to Makarov.  _"I'll just stick to my Sky Dragon Slaying and Dispel."_

Everyone that wasn't on Tenrou Island was confused as to why Wendy couldn't use her full powers.

"Good," said Makarov nodding his head.

Concurrently, Klodoa brags about Brain II and Imitatia's power and deception in front of Lucy, who has been hung on a huge mechanical device. Upset, Lucy asks Michelle how she could betray her, though the woman replies that she is not Michelle, and asks Lucy to stop referring to her as such. Brain II reveals to Lucy that once she is sacrificed, she will sleep for a hundred years, with her being apalled that they use people as tools. Lucy tells Imitatia how glad she was when she met her, and Imitatia tells Lucy that she is doing this for her and that the time spent with her wasn't a lie. When Lucy asks Imitatia about her father, Imitatia looks down and she tells Brain II to get started with the operation.

Back at the guild, Jean-Luc explains that a biological link between Celestial Spirit Mages was keeping the Infinity Clock sealed, with the group confirming that the Reborn Oración Seis' goal was to use Anti-Link to destroy said bond. However, he also explains that a Celestial Spirit Mage hit with such a spell goes into a chrysalis-like state for one hundred years. Brain II, also explaining this to Lucy, states that should she be sacrificed and go into this state, the Infinity Clock will finally be theirs to command. Lucy screams that she does not want to be used in such a way, though Imitatia tries to point out that she was in a similar state when sealed in Fairy Sphere on Tenrou Island, but Lucy disagrees saying that seven years is much less than one hundred, and that everyone those Celestial Spirit Mages knew will be dead after such a long time. Trying to appeal to Imitatia, Lucy states that she was happy to meet her, though after the two argue over the truth of their relationship, Klodoa interrupts and asks for his plan to be put into action.

Glad that Fairy Tail has agreed to help them, the Archaeological Society presents Erza with a giant magical hammer which was found along with the Clock hand and which is said to keep evil at bay, with Erza being skilled enough to use it. As the Fairy Tail Mages are wondering how they are going to take the enemy base, Cana tells everyone not to worry, drawing out her cards and smiling.

Meanwhile at the Magic Council, Lahar is brought a once broken surveillance Lacrima by a guard to identify the person responsible for Oración Seis' escape. Lahar watches the video feed and is shocked to see that it was Cardinal Lapointe himself who set the Oración Seis free.

In their cell, Natsu and the Jiggle Butt Gang put their plan into action, with the three big-buttocked men rubbing their behinds speedily against a wall, only to fall to the ground tired and wanting to give up, despite Natsu's encouragement.

Back at the guild, the members get ready to strike when Cana's reinforcements arrive in the form of Ichiya and Christina, which Cana justifies by reminding everyone that they need to get into the air. However, when everyone gets on board, Christina is hit on the bow and begins to descend. Offering to check out what has happened, Mirajane and Elfman run on the deck, only to discover that the hull is being destroyed by Racer, who is ramming at full speed through it. Vowing to protect everyone, Mira activates Satan Soul and tackles Racer from the ship towards the ground. Seeing her fall, the guild asks Ichiya to steer Christina after her, but Elfman convinces them that Mira can handle things by herself.

Mirajane struggles on the ground trying to prevent Racer from getting back up into the air, and, in order to buy the group enough time to escape, she activates Demon Halphas to increase her own speed and power even more. Watching all of this from the ground, the guild members that stayed behind hope for the group's safe return, before Jet runs out of the hall and declares that Kinana is missing. The woman is then running towards a certain location, as she claims that she can "hear somebody calling her".

In their cell, the Jiggle Butt Gang finally rubs their behinds fast enough for them to catch fire, and begins screaming over the flames. When the guards warp the cell bars to let them out and put out the flames, the group quickly makes short work out of them and then finds Coco, whose cell is just down the hallway. Being informed of the breakout, Lapointe states that everyone is too late, as "Real Nightmare" has already been activated. Laughing, Brain II declares that chaos shall descend, whilst Lucy opens her blank eyes and stares unseeingly into the distance.

At the Magic Council Headquarters, Lahar reports that while undergoing investigation, he discovered that Cardinal Lapointe of the Zentopia Church is responsible for freeing the Reborn Oración Seis. He requests to investigate further, but is told not to by Gran Doma, which disappoints the man.

At the Zentopia Church, numerous pilgrims crowd around the Church in panic over the Infinity Clock crisis. However, the Archbishop announces to all that they should not worry because this is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order which surprises and confuses the pilgrims even more. Byro listens to the Archbishop's speech and wonders what good is the crisis actually going to do, and thinks about how they're actually putting the world into chaos with having the Reborn Oración Seis destroy churches, disrupting the Celestial Spirit Wizards' biological links and throwing time into chaos, additionally without any answers as to why Lucy Heartfilia is being sacrificed.

Meanwhile, Ichiya and the Fairy Tail members aboard Christina are on their way to the Zentopia Church to rescue Natsu and Lucy. Happy has faith that Natsu is safe and that Lucy should be too.

Meanwhile inside the Church, Natsu and Coco head to the Archbishop's location but encounter the Jiggle Butt Gang, who are forming a plan to steal another treasure instead of the Infinity Clock since they are evil, but are interrupted by Guttman Kubrick who suddenly confronts them and kicks the Jiggle Butt Gang out of the Church since they don't have any Magic for him to use his Rupture Magic on. Coco explains who Guttman is while the new Legionnaire becomes excited at the fact that Natsu and Coco have great Magic Power inside them.

In the meantime, Fiore Guards attempt to fire at the Infinity Clock using Lacrima cannons, though their attacks rebound due to the effects of Real Nightmare, which is witnessed by those on Christina. Suddenly, they begin to experience similar effects because of it with Erza and Wendy the only two without change. She wonders why and summons her new Magic Hammer, which she uses to hit everyone with except Wendy and each one of them returns to normal within a few seconds.

Simultaneously, Gildarts and Laki sneak into the Archbishop's room using Laki's Wood Make Magic, expecting it to be heavily guarded, but surprisingly he's alone in his room, sitting on his bed. They reveal themselves to him and begin to ask questions, though the Archbishop simply repeats his speech to the pilgrims in a blank manner, and Laki realizes that someone must be controlling him. They then hear a clap and discover Lapointe in the room, who credits Gildarts for being able to make it to the room, but adds that he won't return alive; the S-Class Mage takes it as a challenge opportunity.

Meanwhile, Racer begins to recall memories of his past in the Tower of Heaven just from reading his opponent's movements; frightened, he attempts to flee. A chase ensues which eventually leads to Racer enhancing his speed and taking more control of the fight, creating visual duplicates of himself and attacks Mirajane multiple times. However, she is able to catch the real Racer and ram him into the ground with tremendous force.

Though heavily injured, Racer gets up and wonders how she can be faster than him and Mirajane explains to Racer what he's been doing to himself, which is causing him mental pain. Racer realizes that he wasn't being fast, rather, he was always running away. While returning to her normal self, Mirajane states that she herself has been running away from a certain fear in the past. As she speaks more of her past, Racer finally stands straight and starts walking away, and Mirajane adds that no one is going to chase him anymore, which causes him to cry.

Kinana still looks for the person who is calling her, while Brain II orders Cobra and Angel to stop the Fairy Tail Mages, since Racer has failed. Meanwhile Guttman says that the traitors will scatter and starts using his Rupture Magic on the two. As he deals wounds to their bodies, Mary Hughes appears and uses her Command Magic to freeze him, claiming that she wants Coco to confirm with her own eyes what is right and that she will stall Guttman for the time being, allowing Natsu and Coco to go to the Archbishop's room. Natsu and Coco jump through a wall to the other side, from where the Archbishop's room is just a staircase away.

Christina finally reaches the Zentopia Church and the guards start firing at it with their spheres, but they are no match for Christina so Byro sends out Kanaloa to attack it. Kanaloa attaches its tentacles to the ship and the Fairy Tail members try to remove them unsuccessfully except for Wendy. The octopus then uses its acid breath to melt various parts of the ship, worrying Ichiya that the incident seven years ago would occur again. He fires spiral anchors from Christina that turn into chains, restraining Kanaloa to Christina, telling everyone to leave while he deals with Kanaloa alone, though everyone refuses to do so as first, but as they have no other choice, everyone jumps down from Christina, leaving Ichiya behind. The aircraft crashes on the ground, while an assured Erza says that no matter how dangerous the circumstances are, Ichiya always manages to survive.

Gildarts and Lapointe prepare themselves to fight but are interrupted when Natsu and Coco arrive. Lapointe recognizes that Coco has escaped her cell as well and that Natsu is a Dragon Wizard. Natsu in return smells Lapointe and recognizes the scent to be the same as "Master Zero's", shocking the others. Gildarts adds that whoever he is, he is mind-controlling the Archbishop and then informs Warren through Telepathy that Cardinal Lapointe is mind-controlling the Archbishop and the latter explains this to his guildmates, and, unknowingly to him, to Byro Cracy as well, which infuriates him.

Back in the Archbishop's room, Natsu says that if he is the one controlling the Archbishop, then he is also the one who used "Michelle" to trick them. Lapointe briefly converses with Natsu and Gildarts on the subject and then uses Darkness Magic to restrain Laki and take her as a hostage, telling the other two Mages to fight each other, if they do not want Laki to die. This angers Natsu and Gildarts, but before the two can react, Byro appears, nullifying Lapointe's Magic and thus saving Laki. Using this moment as a distraction, Gildarts uses Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean on Lapointe, sending him flying.

Meanwhile, inside the Infinity Clock, Imitatia informs Lucy about her friends' arrival and adds that because of her, they shall die. Imitatia then says that the Celestial Spirit Mage belongs to her, and that no one else should ever have her.

Cardinal Lapointe is defeated after the cooperation of Byro and Gildarts in order to put an end to him. The Fairy Tail Mages who arrived with Christina, the Magic Bomber, reunite with Gildarts, Natsu and Laki, only to witness a defeated Lapointe say that his ultimate goal is to sink the world into chaos and return it to how it used to be before Zentopia was founded.

Meanwhile, Lucy learns from Imitatia, Klodoa and Brain II that the Infinity Clock was sealed away by Celestial Spirit Mages, meaning that only by using the Magic Power of such a Mage will anyone be able to control it. Before disappearing completely, due to being a result of Personification Magic that was controlled by Zero's hair rather than a human being (similar to the nuns encountered by Laki and Gildarts), Lapointe reveals that the only way to stop the Infinity Clock is to eliminate the Celestial Spirit Mage that is used to control it.

Byro, along with the other Legion members, is convinced that there is no other way to save the world, so he is determined to find and dispose of Lucy. Natsu tries to stop him, but is easily overwhelmed by Byro's strength, so Gildarts steps in to settle the score and orders the other Mages to hurry and find Lucy while he fights Byro. However, Samuel is the first to act, having overheard the whole conversation, and decides to find and dispose of Lucy, as the fate of the whole world is more important than the life of a single girl, managing to leave the Fairy Tail Mages behind thanks to Byro's Magic. Wendy then allows the other Fairy Tail Mages to follow Samuel as well, as she is able to dispell the magic prevent Byro from stopping them. When the two opponents are left alone, they decide to settle the score with physical strength rather than Magic.

Fairy Tail divides into three teams in order to find Lucy. Laki, Warren, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily go along with Wendy who heals the Archbishop with her Magic after dispelling Midnight's spell without any problems. Meanwhile, Samuel arrives to the core of the Infinity Clock to dispose of Lucy, but Imitatia immediately realizes his intentions and easily defeats him, protecting Lucy from any harm, declaring that now the tables have turned and Legion will try to kill her, while Reborn Oración Seis will be protecting her. Even though Samuel is injured, he still wishes to fight, remaining loyal to Byro until the end.

At the same time, both Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes, clearly exhausted from their fight and also doubtful about their allegiance to the Archbishop, faint and stop their fight, leaving everything up to Coco. Coco leads the group consisting of Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel to the Infinity Castle. Meanwhile, Lahar and Doranbolt, as well as the Rune Knights, do their best to protect as many people as possible from the Infinity Clock's influence by moving them into a barrier of runes.

The Archbishop is freed from mind control, as Wendy finishes her healing spell. This leads Happy to understand that, if Fairy Tail defeats all the Reborn Oración Seis members, the Infinity Clock will be deactivated, as in order to activate it the six Dark Guild members had to engrave their seals on it, including Imitatia, when disguised as Michelle. Thanks to Warren's telepathy, this message reaches the Fairy Tail members going after Lucy, who are now determined to defeat Reborn Oración Seis and save both their friend and the world.

Erza is pitted against Erigor, as the latter wishes to face her, allowing the other Fairy Tail members to continue on their way. When the group meets Angel, Gray is the one to step up against her, promising her that this time he will put up a better fight than he did on their last encounter. Finally, Gajeel decides to fight against Brain II and Klodoa alone, much to Natsu's frustration, as the fire Mage wished to fight Brain II himself. Gajeel yells at him to go and save Lucy and Natsu hearing that decides to move on and so he and Coco, continue their way towards the core of the Infinity Clock.

The fights, however, do not all go as planned. Sugarboy appears to defeat Erza since he thought that the Reborn Oración Seis are still working for the Zentopia Church, but Erigor easily defeats him using his Storm Magic, allowing the two to continue their duel. In addition, although Gajeel is able to fight on par with Brain II for a while, he is ultimately defeated and sent flying, as the latter mentions that he is in a hurry.

Gildarts, who has just defeated Byro, after witnessing his level of strength, attempts to save Gajeel from falling, but fails, which results in both of them falling from the Zentopia Church. Natsu finally picks up Imitatia's smell, and he, along with Coco follow the trail, but eventually run into Cobra a moment later. Wendy though soon appears out of no where having smelled Cobra even before she healed the Archbishop. She tells Natsu and Coco to move ahead and that she will handle this now.

Natsu and Coco do so as staying will only get in the way and they went to continue only for Cobra to try to stop them just for him to go crashing through the Infinity Clock a moment later. Wendy then jumped out after him and begain to fight with Cobra, but as they decended Erigor was sent towards them by Erza a moment later. Wendy turns to Erza telling her she will handle them both and to move on surprising both Cobra and Erigor as they heard that. Erza agreed before taking off to go help with saving Lucy. Natsu and Coco find Lucy. However, Imitatia declares that she will let no one go near Lucy and prepares to fight the other Mages, drawing her sword, as Lucy watches.

Natsu and Coco try to get to Lucy, whose body is still being absorbed by the Infinity Clock, but Imitatia refuses to let them go near her. She says she'll protect Lucy and that it's best for Natsu and the others to go, as this way, their lives will be spared. Natsu says that he should fight Imitatia while Coco rescues Lucy.

In the Fairy Tail building, Makarov drives off the powers of Real Nightmare so that it doesn't affect anyone in the guild. The rest of the guild members are either researching the Infinity Clock with Jean-Luc Neville and the Archaeological Society or otherwise searching for Kinana. Meanwhile Macao and Wakaba discuss the responsibilities of their guildmates and during their conversation, Wakaba mentions how he hasn't seen Romeo lately, though Macao says it's because he's growing up. As they talk, Romeo is outside the Zentopia church and looks at the Infinity Clock, telling Natsu and Lucy to wait for him.

As Coco unsuccessfully tries to rescue Lucy, Natsu begins his battle against Imitatia. However, the Dark Mage easily maneuvers through their attacks, stating that pain and other "silly" emotions cannot affect her in any way, but Natsu doubts that argument. Subsequently, she resumes her battle against the Fairy Tail Mage, who is then accompanied in the fight by Coco.

Happy and Panther Lily are unsuccessful in locating Lucy, which upsets Happy as he worries about what Samuel plans to do to her. Simultaneously, Samuel scales the Infinity Clock in his Battle Form, thinking back to what he plans to do now for the sake of the others. Jean-Luc Neville exclaims that he, along with Levy and Freed, has deciphered the secret of Real Nightmare, explaining that the only way they can stop it is by removing the carved seals on the Infinity Clock which will negate the owners' rights to belonging such an artifact and Levy, Macao and Wakaba are impressed by the accuracy found in Happy's theory. Makarov then speaks up, saying that there are now only five members of the Reborn Oración Seis left for them to defeat.

Wendy starts her fight against Cobra and Erigor, whose Sound Magic and Storm Magic continues to disappear without harming the Dragon Slayer to the shock of both. This though seems to anger Cobra and Erigor as they can't seem to land any magic attacks and both decided to fight her hand to hand. Wendy though proves to much for both of them as she completely overwhelms the two in hand to hand combat. She then grabbes a hold of Erigor with both her arms, before calling out an attack.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" shouted Wendy.

Her healing based Sky Dragon Roar crashed into Erigor at point blank range allowing her to completely heal him and knock him out as his memories came back. With his defeat Wendy now turns towards Cobra before the two continue to fight with both of them throwing punches and attacks. There punches colliding making bangs that could be heard from the force of the attack.

Lucy's body is finally absorbed whole by the Infinity Clock, and she sinks down into the depths of it. Meanwhile Warren, Laki, and Carla are informed of Jean-Luc's news and discuss it briefly and they do, Wendy says she suddenly feels turmoil within the sky telepathically with Carla theorizing that it's because the effects of Real Nightmare are beginning to weaken. Wendy's intuition tells her, however, that the Infinity Clock is actually struggling to stay active.

Meanwhile, Gray begins his rematch battle against Angel who summons Shamsiel again. Gray is finally able to defeat the angel with Ice-Make: Death Scythe and destroy the gold coins used to summon him; this affects Angel, causing her to struggle and collapse. Gray goes towards Angel and concludes that Shamsiel most likely went back to heaven. Hearing this, Angel asks him to kill her with his scythe so that she can finally fade into the sky like a true angel. However, he refuses to oblige. Angry, Angel summons Barakiel to fight Gray, but the two are soon accompanied by Dan Straight, who not only is able to save Gray from Barakiel's hands, but also defeat the angel.

Now enraged, Angel summons Raguel with a cost of 100 Golden Coins. The powerful angel attacks Dan with a single attack that, in addition to destroying his armor, deals moderate injuries to his body, followed by Angel's speech about her dreams to become an actual angel, even if it shortens her own life, as in the case of using Angel Magic. In addition, she explains that the more she uses Angel Magic, the more she can see "filth" in the world that she currently lives in.

Gray is infuriated by those words, questioning whether or not she is ready to abandon her own life. Angel is shocked that he is mocking her wishes, which causes her body, as well as Raguel's to start cracking and breaking, which surprises Gray; she attacks him and tells a now-deformed Raguel to annihilate the Mage. Gray tells the now irrational Angel that she's being absorbed by her own Magic, and that if she continues her acts, eventually the very angel she summoned will kill her.

Angel suddenly realizes how different Raguel appears but denies Gray's words, while slowly, the two become swallowed by the angel. However, as she finally starts to see the truth in Gray's words, Angel shouts out her will to live. At this instance, Dan pulls himself back to the battlefield and pierces Angel's pendant with his Habaraki. This reduces the core of her power's limit and ultimately returns Angel the life that she sacrificed. At the same time, Gray finally defeats Raguel, and not only is Angel saved, but in the end, she has also lost her will to fight.

While Natsu is fighting Imitatia and witnesses Lucy losing her mind, he tells her to get a hold of herself, but Brain II appears, along with Klodoa, and tells him that she will soon be completely absorbed by the Infinity Clock. Meanwhile, Lucy recalls her birthday as a child and searches for Michelle inside her memories, but remembers that the one who appeared to her as Michelle was in fact Imitatia, leaving her confused.

Meanwhile, Warren's group learns that Lucy will soon be consumed by the Infinity Clock unless the Reborn Oración Seis is defeated, so Warren contacts all of the Fairy Tail Mages, asking them to hurry and defeat the Dark Guild. Cobra and Wendy was continuing when all of a sudden Wendy's magic explodes outwards with immense magical energy as she releases her Sky Drive. Cobra senses the Immense Magic and realizes she isn't the same little girl she used to be, but was confused on the magic he was seeing. Wendy starts her attack completely besting Cobra at every turn and completely stopping him from using magic on her.

At the same time, Romeo, who has arrived at the Infinity Castle, is noticed by Warren, and reveals that he was hiding inside Christina all along in order to help them. Despite Warren's doubts about the young Mage being there, Carla leads him to the Infinity Clock in order for him to save Lucy, and at the same time Warren asks Happy and Panther Lily to arrive at the Infinity Clock before Samuel.

While Warren communicates with the other Mages, Byro appears at the location of Wendy's group and asks about the Legionnaires' whereabouts, only to be told by Laki that he now has no reason to want Lucy dead, as the defeat of Reborn Oración Seis will have the same effect on the Infinity Clock. At the same time the Archbishop regains consciousness and announces that while he was being controlled he was able to hear the thoughts of the Dark Guild's members and thus knows how to halt the procedure of Lucy's absorption by the Clock.

Natsu tries to bring Imitatia back to her senses by telling her that she should also consider Lucy's feelings about wanting to stay with her for eternity. Brain II, however, reminds Imitatia of her wish, motivating her to attack Natsu, but Romeo appears and saves the Dragon Slayer. Romeo attacks Imitatia, telling her that she betrayed both Lucy and himself and has no right to call Lucy her sister, but Imitatia, determined to realize her wish, fights back and almost defeats Romeo only to be saved by Erza a moment later who finally showed up.

The fight carries on, with a determined Imitatia and Erza clashing at a stalemate, but their fight is interrupted, as Samuel suddenly appears and attempts to assassinate Lucy. However, Coco gets in his way and tells him that he will have to kill her first if he wants to get rid of Lucy. A reluctant Samuel attempts to tear them both apart, but is halted by Happy and Panther Lily. Happy tries to bring Lucy to her senses, while Panther Lily begins yet another duel with Samuel, while Lucy says to herself that though she can hear them all she cannot react to their calls. After Natsu sees tears falling from Lucy's eyes, signifying her will to fight, he powers up and prepares to fight more seriously, although Brain II says it is too late to do anything.

Meanwhile, Cobra reveals that revenge is important for him in order to be able to look at his friend, Cubellios, in the eye when they meet again, and tries to overpower Wendy to no good. At the same time, the Archbishop reveals both to Fairy Tail and to Legion that everyone should cooperate for now in order to halt the Infinity Clock and destroy the chains linking it to the Earth. Hearing this, Samuel apologizes to Panther Lily and decides to have a contest with the other Exceed about who will destroy the biggest number of chains. Natsu also says that now they can save Lucy, but Brain II replies that their chances of victory are slim.

Cobra, decides to go all out and activates his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, assaulting Wendy with his Poison Dragon's Roar. She, however, fires her own Sky Dragon Roar as well and the two dragon roars crash together before Wendy's dragon Roar overpowers Cobra surprising him. She manages to destroy the chains under Cobra's feet and also attack him. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail Mages, along with the revived Legion members, all do their best to destroy as many chains as possible and weaken the clock. Kinana, feeling that the one speaking to her mind is close, runs towards Cobra, and he is able to listen to her, which distracts him and Wendy delivers a crushing blow to the side of his head knocking him out and sending him flying to the Earth, with Kinana, who is looking forward to meeting him, running after him.

Lucy, having lost her consciousness, announces that another Reborn Oración Seis member has been defeated, leaving only two of them, and Natsu and Erza now confident that they will save Lucy if they defeat the two Mages in front of him. Brain II, however, promises to realize his father's dream, which was to destroy everything, and attacks Natsu with his Reflector. Brain II then reveals to everyone that Lucy cannot be saved anymore, since she will soon be fused with the Infinity Clock and erased from everyone's memories. Imitatia, realizing she has been tricked and that this is not what she wanted, runs to Lucy, shunting Coco and Happy from her way, and desperately attacks the Infinity Clock, trying to set Lucy free and apologizing in the process, which wakes Lucy from her slumber and helps her remember.

However, Imitatia's attempts are in vain, as Brain II reverts her back to her normal form, saying he has no more use of her. Imitatia transforms to a doll, with her last words being  _"Nee-san, I'm sorry, I love you"_ , which in turn triggers Lucy to finally remember that Imitatia was her doll, which she thought of as her little sister when she was young. Brain II steps on the doll, insulting Imitatia, and Romeo, furious at Brain II, throws his Purple Fire to Natsu, who punches the Reborn Oración Seis leader and promises to him that he will never laugh at other people's pain again.

Lucy floats inside the abyss of the Infinity Clock, crying as her younger self as she remembers now that Imitatia was none other than her doll as a child and beside her, the doll Michelle thanks her for finally remembering. Outside the core of the Clock, Natsu hastily tries to defeat Brain II in order to free Lucy, but the Dark Mage states that his father's will shall soon be recognized. Also trying to help are those outside the church, cutting the chains linking the ship to the ground to try and slow it down. However, as they work, they comment on how long they are taking, worried that they are not doing enough to assist.

Romeo stand despite their injuries and move to assist Natsu in defeating Brain II, but the Dark Mage does not want them to interfere, and sends Klodoa to take them on whilst he handles Natsu alone, but Erza takes on Klodoa. Reflecting every fire attack Natsu sends at him, Brain II declares that he cannot be beaten, as he has sacrificed everything to obtain the Magic Power to surpass his father. He then casts Genesis Zero, screaming for Natsu to be consumed into nothing, laughing as Natsu is engulfed by the darkness of the spell and swallowed up to the shock of Erza.

Also being consumed is Lucy who, despite Coco and Happy's attempts to free her, has been consumed by the golden liquid of the Infinity Clock. Floating into the Clock, Lucy suddenly hears the voices of her parents, and remembers the day they gave her the doll Imitatia as a birthday present. From behind her, the human form of Imitatia appears, adding to the memory by stating that she had so much fun playing with Lucy every day. Lucy then remembers the reason why she and the doll stopped being together; when Layla Heartfilia passed away, the doll served as a reminder of her mother to Lucy, and as such she slowly stopped playing and talking to the toy, eventually casting her away completely. Imitatia also shows Lucy another of her memories, in which Lucy's father apologizes to her as a doll for Lucy's abandonment, as well as confessing his own fear that he doesn't know how to assist his daughter in overcoming the loss of Layla. As Lucy cries over the memory, Imitatia goes on to explain that she was later found and turned into a human by Brain II, who brought her to life as Imitatia for the sole purpose of obtaining the Infinity Clock. Lucy also learns that Imitatia did in fact assist her father before his death, recounting how she wanted to go back to the days when she felt loved, also describing her conversation with Jude just before his death. As Lucy cries, Imitatia comforts her and tells her that she can still hear the voices of her friends.

Hearing the voices of those fighting for her, Lucy vows to do something to return to them and screams for them, the Infinity Clock glowing as she struggles against it. Also fighting is Natsu, who activates his Magic inside the abyss of Genesis Zero, trying to force himself out. As the Fairy Tail Mages present wonder on what is happening, Brain II looks down to see he has become a younger version of himself and is back to the Tower of Heaven. Realizing that he has been affected by Real Nightmare, Brain II concludes that having full control over the Infinity Clock by himself is too much for him to bear, and that the Magic is backfiring on him. Just as he works out just how careless he was, Natsu breaks free from Genesis Zero, springing forward and tackling Brain II head on. As Klodoa flees for his own life only for Erza to knock him out a moment later, Natsu and Brain II exchange blows, arguing over the true meaning of Magic Power and how it is obtained. Both spouting their own ideologies on the matter, the two clash in one huge attack.

Meanwhile, as Warren, Wendy and Carla run throughout the Infinity Castle, Warren is contacted by Levy at the Fairy Tail guild who, along with the Archaeological Society, learns some important information on the Clock.

Whilst Warren stands in shock, Natsu and Brain II finally conclude their fight, with Natsu's flames overpowering the Dark Mage, his body cracking as he falls down through the Infinity Castle. Having defeated all of those who possess the Infinity Clock seal, the group turns to try and retrieve Lucy, only to realize as her voice rings out through the building that she has fully merged and become one with the Infinity Castle. Before full panic can ensue though, Warren telepathically communicates to all, stating that Lucy is still not completely gone, and that Jean-Luc and the others at the guild have found a way to save her. If Lucy can undo the Anti-Link spells cast on the Celestial Spirit Mages who were protecting the Clock, the pieces of the Clock will once again break apart and scatter as they were once before. Despite this being the way to rid the world of the Clock, the Mages soon question what will happen to Lucy in the process, and upon hearing that no one is quite sure, ask if there is a different way to set things right, though Lucy is willing to take the risk. Focusing the Magic of the Clock, Lucy with Imitatia by her side, sends out blue shooting stars across the sky to find and free those hit by Anti-Link.

As blue lights shatter across the sky, Kinana finds Cobra where he landed after his defeat at Wendy's hands cradling his head, Cobra eventually wakes up and she asks whether he has been calling for her all this time. Cobra, shocked to hear this, suddenly realizes that she is Cubellios in a human form. Before he can say anything however, Kinana asks about his eye, and Cobra confesses to having lost it in exchange for better Magic Power. When asked for his name, Cobra states that he is called Erik, but before Kinana can say anything further, Lahar and Doranbolt warp into the area, asking Cobra to come quietly with them, as they have already arrested the rest of his comrades. Kinana, saddened to hear this, falls to the ground and asks for Cobra's freedom, her hands glowing purple as she angrily yells at the two Council Mages. However, before she can hurt herself, Cobra stands and agrees to be taken away, denying that he was the one calling out to Kinana in her thoughts when she asks once more. When asked if Kinana is with him, Cobra states that she isn't, continuing on that she is just looking for her friend, and that she is lucky to have one. As he leaves with Lahar and Doranbolt, Kinana concludes that he was the one who talked to her, and Cobra silently confirms, the two of them smiling at the knowledge that they finally found each other.

Waking up on top of Kanaloa, Natsu finds out that the group has been taken from the Clock and are searching for Lucy, who they have yet to find. Panicking, Natsu sniffs the surrounding air and locates Lucy's scent, and the pink octopus takes to the air to go after her. As they fly, the group spots Lucy falling down towards the ground amongst the blue shooting stars, and Natsu desperately runs after her, catching her before she can hit the ground.

Later, as Lucy reminisces over the events surrounding the Clock, she returns to her father's mansion and fixes the old tattered painting she found there at the start of her journey, smiling as she spots the doll Imitatia on her lap. She also takes the doll form of Imitatia back to her apartment with her, sitting the toy on her desk alongside drafts for a book about the Clock and the adventure she had looking for her father's memento.

Within Zentopia Church, the Archbishop gives a speech saying that those associated with the Church must repent for their sins and begin their lives renewed. Two of the attendees during the speech, Macao and Wakaba, complain about how they were the only ones out of their entire guild invited to the ceremony. It turns out that the other Mages are currently in their guild's building, where the members of Legion Corps officially apologize for their past actions; with the apologies spoken, Fairy Tail and Legion Corps celebrate.

Meanwhile, in Era, Lahar is informed that the Celestial Spirit Mages descended from Will Neville's disciples have awakened from the spell caused by the Anti-Link, albeit at the cost of their powers. He then informs Doranbolt of the news and relieved, Doranbolt also expresses happiness at the fact that Fairy Tail has survived the events of the Infinity Clock.

Fairy Tail and Legion Corps continue their celebrations. Natsu and Dan participate in an eating contest together which, after Dan uses Habaraki to gain an advantage in the competition, results in chaos and Sugarboy uses this as an opportunity to get close to Gray but is stopped by Juvia. Coco apologizes to Panther Lily for her initial hostility towards him, though he brushes it off, saying that while she is not the same person he knew in Edolas she does look similar to her, which Panther Lily says is enough for him. Before they can continue their conversation, Samuel appears, wanting to fight, and the two Exceeds begin sparring, having fun while fighting one another.

At the Guild, Gildarts and Byro share an awkward drink together with Byro breaking the ice saying that he never knew such Mages such as those in Fairy Tail existed. The two men talk about how the events of the Infinity Clock have changed their relationships so much, yet in such little time. In the meantime, Lucy has a private conversation with Mary Hughes, who gives Lucy more insight on her life prior and during her time as a Legionnaire. She reveals that the relationship between the Heartfilia and Lobster family is apparently not true, as Imitatia had claimed previously and afterwards, she begins to cry before finally apologizing for what she did to Lucy. Lucy forgives her and even asks for the two to make up.

At sunset, Byro reveals that the Legion Corps have been assigned a new assignment by the Archbishop - seal all the remaining parts of the Infinity Clock - which will also require an immense amount of time in order to complete it. Fairy Tail and Legion Corps bid their final farewells before the latter group leaves the town. Makarov spoke up a moment later telepathically to Holly who was standing next to him along with her kids.

 _"It's just like you said Holly,"_ said Makarov.

 _"Of course Sir,"_ said Holly.  _"After all, I am the Tempo Dragon Slayer. Who to best understand time more than me?"_

 _"Agreed,"_ said Makarov a moment later.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter six of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I do hope you like this chapter. This is part two of the fifth chapter which I split in half due to how long it was. Other arcs may also be split into different chapters as well depending on how long they are. This arc really didn't have much to do with Wendy and Holly though and was just to cover what happens between X791 and Grand Magic Games. Yes, that is right you heard me the Grand Magic Games is coming up so look forward to that as it's going to be a blast literally. I sure hope everyone brought home insurance they're going to need it. I know there isn't much action fighting with Holly, Wendy, Alice, and Sylvia. Don't worry though as I do have plans for that in the future. On the plus side, there will be another lemon for those that are wondering about that. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I will see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story as well as my own OC's Holly, Allice, and Sylvia.


	7. Aiming for the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the Infinite Clock over with it's time for Fairy Tail to move on, but what is going to happen next? What will Fairy Tail discover? Well the only way we are going to figure that out is by reading.

With the news of the return of Fairy Tail's core members spreading like wildfire throughout Fiore, two men begin to speak of Natsu and Gajeel. Also discussing the news are Lahar, Doranbolt and Org in Era, the group talking about the quietness of the Magic world over the past seven years and the older Councilman commenting that he believes the silence will soon break.

Back at the guild Natsu spoke up.

"So who is Sabertooth again?"

"There incredibly strong," said Romeo. "Like Majorly. They surpassed Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale a while back. So now they're the strongest Wizard Guild around."

"I never heard of them until today," said Gray.

"That's because seven years ago nobody heard of them," said Alzack.

"Then what they started growing like crazy all of a sudden?" asked Gray.

"It started once they got a new Master," said Max. "After he took over five incredible strong wizards joined and that was all she wrote."

"Wow five new members made that much of a difference?" asked Lucy.

"Sounds like these guys have some serious guts," said Natsu.

"If they are number one in Fiore then what does that make us?" asked Wendy.

"Where dead last," said Romeo.

"They call us whimpy failed," said Alzack.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" said Bisca.

Wendy, Holly, Alice, and Sylvia started giggling a moment later shocking everyone and Natsu started laughing as well.

"Wow we are in last place," said Natsu. "This is perfect."

"For who?" asked Gray.

"Just think about it Gray," said Natsu jumping off his seat. "It's going to be awesome clawing are way up to the top all over again. I can't wait."

"Of course you can't," said Gray while Lucy smiled.

"There's just no keeping you down is there?" asked Romeo. "I'm fired up now."

Wendy just smiled as she heard that along with Holly, Alice, and Sylvia. A moment later Cana walked up to everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Gildarts anywhere?" asked Cana.

"What's amatter is wittle Cana starting to get a wittle lonely when daddy's not around?" question Gray.

"Gray," said Lucy with her mouth closed.

"Ouh," said Gray turning his head. "My bad."

"It's okay seriously don't worry about it," said Lucy.

 _"Gray never considers my feelings like that,"_ thought Juvia peaking from behind the request board.

"Gildarts and Master Makarov just left," said Erza walking into the guild. "There going to go visit the old guild hall."

"Holla freaking lula," said Cana before runing out the door. "I'm going on a job before he realizes I'm gone."

"Gildarts does go overboard with the mushy feelings when it comes to Cana," said Happy with Carla next to him as Panther Lily walks up from behind.

 _"And your the same when it comes to Carla,"_ thought Panther Lily.

"And yet he's one of the most powerful wizards we have at our disposal," said Carla. "What a strange little guild we are."

"Hey Master are you sure it's okay to be in here?" asked Gildarts. "I mean the property has be seized. Aren't we trespassing?"

"It'll be ours again soon enough," said Makarov.

"How long is this staircase?" asked Gildarts, "and how did I not know that the guild had an underground passageway?"

"I never told anyone about it," said Makarov. 

"Why all the secrecy?" asked Gildarts.

"Patience your about to find out," said Makarov.

"Okay," said Gildarts.

Makarov opened a door a moment later, "Here we go."

The two of them walked into another room a moment later.

"What kind of place is this?" asked Gildarts looking around.

Makarov started moving his hand around a moment later and then a magic seal appeared on a door in front of them. The door opened a moment later after that giving off a bright light.

"Before you is Fairy Tail's greatest secret," said Makarov, "and that is the Lumen Histoire."

Gildarts seemed to be shocked by what he was feeling at the moment and seeing.

"What is this feeling it's overwhelming," said Gildarts taking a step back.

"This is the essense of Fairy Tail," said Makarov. "The true essense Mavis spoke of."

"I'm at a complete lost for words here," said Gildarts.

"I don't blame you," said Makarov. "The first time Master Precht brought me to this place. I almost forgot to breath."

"This has been under our feet the whole time?" asked Gildarts before turning around. "Hold on why are you showing this to me?"

"Because like Precht before me it's my job to chose the next Guild Master," said Makarov, "and that's you."

The two men speaking of Natsu and Gajeel continue, mentioning that one of them was once an apprentice of Gajeel's. The more silent of the two men states that they should not focus on the past, but before his partner can answer the two are attacked from behind. Easily defeating the enemy, the two reveal their identities, being the Dragon Slayer duo of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Soon after, two Exceeds, Lector and Frosch, approach them, citing they were doing reconnaissance. As the four head off, Sting voices his want to fight Natsu.

 

 

 

Wendy, Holly, Alice, and Sylvia was laying down on the grass looking up at the sky. Wendy spoke up a moment later.

"This is a perfect afternoon," said Wendy.

"Agree this is a nice afternoon," said Holly. "So quiet and peaceful."

"We better soak it all in while we can because peace never last long in this guild," said Carla.

"Come on we are not that bad," said Lucy who was nearby.

A moment later they turned to see Natsu sweeping at the current moment. Then he looked at Happy and shouted.

"Hey!" shouted Natsu.

"You see," said Carla.

"Now things are still peaceful around here Carla," said Lucy. "At least for the moment."

Happy was sitting on a stump with a bubble on his nose sleeping.

"Happy," said Natsu before shouting. "No slacking!"

Happy woke up a moment later.

"Ahhhh Fish?" questioned Happy opening his hands before looking at Natsu. "No it's just you."

"What you mean it's just me!" shouted Natsu.

"Oh don't be so sensitive," said Happy before rambling on about his dream before going back to sleep.

"No way!" shouted Natsu.

"What's the big deal man!" shouted Happy. 

"The big deal is your suppose to be my partner!" shouted Natsu.

"Yeah so?" questioned Happy.

"Well don't you see I'm doing all this yard work over here not laying around?" asked Natsu.

"It is your turn," said Happy. "Why should I care?"

"Because your partner is working his tail off while your dreaming about stuffing your face!" shouted Natsu. "That's so not cool."

"Those guys are so immature," said Lucy.

"My don't you catch on quickly," said Carla.

Wendy, Holly, Alice, and Sylvia giggled as they heard that.

"We're partner on missions and stuff, but stupid yardwork is a completely different thing," said Happy.

"What is the matter with you Happy?" questioned Natsu. "How can you be so cold?"

"Oh please I am not cold," said Happy. "No way cause it's way to nice today. It's so warm and sun shinny out here."

Gray walked up behind Natsu a moment later before speaking up.

"So what are you two idiots flapping your gums about this time?" questioned Gray. "The work would go a lot faster if you didn't stop to complain about it."

"Who asked you frostbite?" questioned Natsu turning to Gray, "and for the record I'm not complain about cleaning up. I'm just saying that that cat should help." Natsu pointed at the stump a moment later.

"Are you enjoying this nice weather Carla?" asked Happy.

"Indead I am," said Calra.

"You can't just walk away when I'm talking to you!" shouted Natsu turning to Happy.

Max and a few others walked up a moment later after that.

"What do you know," said Max. "It's been seven whole years and Natsu hasn't changed one bit. Still a brat."

"What are you surprised?" asked Happy. "He's been that way practically his intire life."

"Are you trying you trying to say you changed?" asked Natsu. "I mean obviously besides getting older in stuff."

"Yeah I got older on the outside, but I still feel pretty young on the inside," said Max.

"So basically what your trying to tell us is that your basically just an immature old fart," said Gray.

"If you want me to show you my new skill your on," said Max.

"Ha bring it you dusty old geezer," said Natsu running forwards and tossing the broom away. "Let's throw down right here."

"Thought you never ask," said Max. 

"Hey wait your two going to fight right now?" questioned Lucy.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Gray. "It's perfect for a little outdoor sparing match don't you think?

"Yeah now I got a fire in my belly!" shouted Natsu.

"Let's rock," said Max.

The fight between Natsu and Max started, but Natsu had to resort to using his Fire Dragon Lightning Mode just to win. Then after that he fainted. Lucy walked forwards a moment later as she spoke up.

"It makes sense that an attack like that would use a lot of power," said Lucy.

"You should probably practice a bit more before you pull that one out in a real fight," said Happy.

Wendy turned to Max before speaking, "Not bad Max."

"Thanks, but obviously I still have a long way to go," said Max.

"If everyone in the guild has gotten that much more powerful why is it that you let twilight ogre bully you around for so long?" questioned Carla.

"It a bit more complicated then that," said Vijeeter.

"It was more of a problem with cash flow," said Warren.

"You don't exspect us to settle our debts with brute force do you?" asked Nab.

"That's how Master kind of settled them right," said Lucy.

"Oh yeah," said Max.

A little while later Gray was standing on top of a rised platfrom looking down at everyone before speaking.

"Lissen up guys," said Gray. "I'm afraid the guild has a serious problem on our hands."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucy.

"Gildarts, Laxus, and Wendy are still powerhouses," said Gray, "but no one else has kept up strength wise. Alot of use was asleep for seven years while everyone here was training."

"Yeah you got a point," said Lucy. "I mean Natsu came really close to shown up by Max of all people."

"Your right and he's extremely weak," said Wendy.

"At least she was nice enough not to say it to my face," said Max.

"I wonder if anyone know a way to give our power a supper fast boast," said Happy.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia are lead through a forest by Holly a moment later after that until they got to where Porlyusica lived, but she slammed the door in their face and told them to scram.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Makarov moves to introduce Gildarts as the fifth master, only to discover that he has left them a note declining the position and gone to travel again, though not before allowing Laxus to once again join the guild and handing Makarov the title straight back.

"But I just retired," said Makarov. 

"It's time for me to hit the road again, but don't worry I'll come back around when the mood strikes me. Take care everybody."

Mira then hands Cana a letter, but after opening it she eventually destroyes it a moment later. 

"Fairy Tail will always be my true home. That will never change and I believe with all my heart that we'll be the number one guild in Fiore by the time I return, but getting us back on top isn't my responsiblity. It's up to you guys. Makarov that will be your final task as Master. I'm counting on you to bring Fairy Tail back to it's former glory."

"What does that lumbering fool mean my final task!" shouted Makarov. "After the stunt he pulled I'll never let anyone else be Master! I'll be this damn guilds master until the day I die! Someone pour me a drink! That's an order!"

"Of course Master," said Mira.

The others commented on it and Gildarts said he would tell anyone what is down in the basement. Makarov though knew that what he previously said wasn't true though as there was another he would like to make master, but unfortunately due to circumstances he can't have Holly be the Guild Master. She would have been his first choice.

Meanwhile back in the forest the others was all warn out from running earlier except for Holly, Alice, Sylvia, and Wendy.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to visit Porlyusica in the first place?" questioned Lucy.

"Holly's," said Happy.

"You alright Wendy?" asked Holly.

Everyone turned to see that Wendy was crying. Gray spoke up a moment later.

"Why are you crying Wendy?" asked Gray. "Did that old lady scare you?"

"Hey it's going to be okay," said Lucy.

"That witch made Wendy cry?" questioned Natsu. "She'll pay for that."

Wendy shook her head as he said that.

"It's not like that," said Wendy. "She's just so familiar."

"What?" questioned Natsu.

"Have you two met before?" asked Carla.

"I don't know how to explain it exsactly," said Wendy. "It sounds strange, but it's the truth. Her voice and her scent. There so much like Grandeeney's."

Natsu, Gray, Lucy was shocked to hear that as well as Carla and Happy. Meanwhile Porlyusica was thinking to herself as well as remembering what Makarov said.

Back at the guild Warren spoke up a moment later.

"Gildarts is out of his mind," said Warren. "He thinks we can beat Fiore's number one Guild."

"It's going to take a miracle for something like that to happen," said Max.

"I don't think it's impossible," said Erza. "Besides we should rise to the challenge."

"That's a pretty tall order," said Warren.

"Yeah things are different these days," said Max.

"Sabertooth will be tough to beat," said Alzack.

"Not to mention that even Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus guilds have gotten way more powerful in the last seven years," said Bisca while holding Azuka.

"All of them are super awesome," said Azuka.

"We are a lot better off now that we got some of are major playes back in action," said V.

"But the fact of the matter is you guys are still seven years behind everyone else," said Laki.

Levy looked upset to hear that and Jet and Droy commented on it.

"You got to admit that's a substantual training gap," said Macao.

"Whether your talking about individual strength or the guilds overall power we still have a long way to go," said Wakaba.

"I see your point it seems it will take a good amount of time and training to reclaim our standing," said Erza.

Romeo jumped onto a table a moment later before speaking up.

"I waited for you guys for seven whole years," said Romeo. "I'm sick and tired of waiting for something to happen."

"Romeo!" shouted Macao.

"There's totally a way for us to be number one again," said Romeo. "You all know what it is."

"No didn't I tell you we would never take part in that thing again!" shouted Macao.

"And what might this thing be Forth Master?" asked Makarov.

"I would apreciate if you didn't call me that sixth Master," said Macao.

Meanwhile back in the forest the others are looking at Wendy.

"Are you trying to tell us she is Grandeeney?" asked Gray.

"How can a person have the same voice and scent as a dragon?" asked Lucy.

"Is that really even possible?" asked Happy.

"I haven't the fogginess," said Carla.

"Yeah Wendy what do you mean?" questioned Natsu.

"I don't know, but she's so familiar it's so confusing," said Wendy. "She sounds and smells just like my mother the Sky Dragon Grandeeney."

"I say we go back there and ask her what is going on," said Natsu.

"Wait Natsu," said Gray. "If she is the human version of Grandeeney there are a few things that don't add up. Just think about it for a second."

"First of all both of your dragons vanished without a trace at the same time," said Lucy, "and don't forget that the dragon that raised Gajeel also disappeared on the same day. All in the year 777 which was fourteen years ago, but Master Makarov known Porlyusica way longer then that. They was friends back when they was fairly young. So that means that her and Grandeeney was around at the same time. It just doesn't add up. I just wish it could be true, but there is no way that they can be one and the same."

"For someone that is suppose to be intelligent your sure not using your heads," said Holly sighing. 

Everyone turned and looked at her as she said that wondering what she meant.

"She's the Edolas Counterpart of Grandeeney," said Holly. "You should have figured that out right away. It not hard to figure out really after how many encounters you had with people you previously seen before."

"Makarov said that you was a wise one Holly," came Porlyusica voice a moment later. "Your absolutely correct I am the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeney. Wendy, Holly, Alice, Sylvia, and Carla please follow me. The rest of you get out of here or I'll tell Makarov!"

Holly nodded her head at her before helping Wendy up.

"Let's go," said Holly before turning to the others. "Either stay here or meet us outside the forest and don't bother following either."

The other frowned as she said that and Holly, Wendy, Alice, Sylvia, and Caral walked away following Porlyusica. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy looked at each other a moment later.

"What should we do?" asked Happy.

"I say we follow them," said Natsu.

"No," said Lucy shaking her head. "Let's just wait here. I have a feel Wendy needs this right now."

Eventually the others agreed to wait.

Once they got back to Porlyusica house she opened the door and they walked inside except for Alice and Sylvia who stayed outside to guard the entrance. Holly, Wendy, and Carla made there way over to the table before sitting down.

"I had the chance to speak with the Sky Dragon," said Porlyusica.

"Huh," said Wendy.

"Although we didn't speak in the traditional sense," said Porlyusica.

"Telepathically," said Holly.

"Yes exsactly," said Porlyusica. "I don't have anything to strengthen anyone else's magic."

"But you did get something from Grandeeney to help Wendy," said Holly.

"Yes," said Porlyusica as she went to a drawer and opened it bringing out some papers before turning around and holding them out to Wendy. "The Sky Dragon dictated this book of spells to me. It contains among other things the Sky Dragon Spells Milky Way and Shattering Light Sky Drill."

"Two Dragon Slayer Secret Arts she never got to teach her," said Holly as Porlyusica nodded her head. "Makarov warned me that you was a very intelligent one and knew many things. I always wondered what he knew, but felt it necessary to never ask."

"I thank you for your help," said Holly. 

"Don't mention it," said Porlyusica.

Holly got up and Wendy as well as Carla followed her as Porlyusica walked to the door and opened it. Holly, Wendy, and Carla walked over to it before going out of it a moment later. Once they got outside they walked a little ways with Alice and Sylvia joining them before all five turned around and bowed. Porlyusica smiled as she seen that and then the others left after that.

Holly, Wendy, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia joined the others a moment later after that. They seen the notes that Wendy got and the smile as well as the excited eyes. Holly told them she didn't have anything for them, but Wendy she did. After that the others started making there way back to the guild again.

Back at the Guild Romeo and Macao was fighting.

"We're going to do it this time!" shouted Romeo. "Your not the Master anymore dad!"

"Well neither are you, you little rug rat!" shouted Macao. "I absolutely forbid it! We're never going to get involved with that thing again!" The door opened as he said that. "You hear!"

"Yo guys we're home!" shouted Natsu.

Max turned around, "Hey. So how did it go? Did you guys pick up anything worth wild?"

"Well Wendy sure did," said Lucy.

Makaorv started caughing as she said that before turning and looking at them in shock.

"Seriously?" questioned Makarov.

"Yup," said Holly nodding her head.

Makarov's eyes widen as he heard that, but recovered a moment later due to the fight.

"You don't make the rules anymore so get over it!" shouted Romeo. "It's up to Makarov!"

"I'm expressing myself as a member of the Guild!" shouted Macao.

Gray walked forwards before speaking.

"What is all the fuse about this time?" asked Gray.

"Seems like typical teenager rebelion to me," said Carla before looking at Gray. "

"Those of you with me say I!" shouted Macao raising his hand.

Several of them raised their hands a moment later and said I.

"I don't ever want to go through that crap again," said Alzack.

"That's got to be the most embarressing thing in the world," said Bisca.

"But we got the Tenrou Team with use this time," said Romeo. "Natsu and Erza and all those guys. There is no way we are going to lose if we have them on our side."

"Haven't you been paying attention they all missed out on seven years of training," said Warren.

Holly walked forwards before getting in the middle of everyone before jumping on a table and turning to everyone.

"Alright enough of this fighting. It's not going to get us anywhere when we are fighting among ourselves," said Holly. "Now what are we talking about exsactly here?"

"That's what I been trying to find out," said Makarov.

"And yet no one what wants to give Sir any answers?" asked Holly annoyed. "How disrespectful. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Sir asked for answers and you didn't give him any. Now someone better speak up."

"While you all was stuck on Tenrou Island a tournament started to determine Fiore's number one Guild," said Romeo.

"Uuuuuh," said Happy.

"Sounds like a whole lot of fun to me!" shouted Natsu.

"Guilds from all over the country face off against each other in magic events," said Romeo. "They call it the Grand Magic Games."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Natsu.

"That sound totally amazing," said Lucy.

"Interesting," said Holly nodding her head. 

"So it's more like kind of a magical festival?" asked Gray.

"I understand," said Erza. "Sabertooth is known as the top guild in Fiore these day because they won the last go around."

"That's right, but if we can beat them and win the game this time," said Romeo. "We'll be number one instead."

"That would be nice, but I'm not entirely convinced we can win given our current state of disarray," said Makarov thinking.

"That's my point exsactly!" shouted Macao.

"Yeah, but if we do win the guild will get thirty million in prize money," said Romeo.

"We're in!" shouted Makarov.

"Seriously," said Macao.

"But Master it's going to be really hard," said Droy.

"There's tons of powerful guilds that compete each year," said Warren.

"And don't forget we came dead last every single time we entered," said Jet.

"That's just pittiful," said Elfman.

"This year we'll just have to beat all those other guilds to a pulp," said Makarov.

Natsu put a foot on a table while lighting his hand on fire and spoke up, "Sabertooth thinks there hot stuff we'll just see about that."

"Put a cork in it!" shouted Jet. 

"So when does this thing go down anyway?" asked Natsu while Holly jumped off the table she was on and went back over to where Wendy was at.

"It kicks off in three months," said Romeo.

Natsu slammed his fist together before speaking up, "That's plenty of time, but we have to start training asap. We'll put Fairy Tail back on top and nobody is going to get in our way."

They all started expressing there enjoyment each one at a time except Wendy who remained quiet along with Holly, Alice, and Sylvia.

"I don't think you all understand..." said Bisca before being cut off.

"This isn't some sort of fighting tournament," said Holly.

"Huh what you mean by that?" asked Natsu looking at Holly.

"It's absolute hell," said Warren.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Holly. "How do you know? Have you seen hell before?"

Warren sweetdropped a moment later as well as the rest of the others, but knew she spoke the truth.

"Now that the final dicision is made there is no need for all this moaning and groaning," said Makarov. "So lets get to work. Lets win that thirty million jewel and the title of Fiore's number one guild. Fairy Tail is entering the Grand Magic Games and aiming for the Top! Wendy your entering the Grand Magic Games! I'm releasing you from ban for the games!"

"Ehhhh!" shouted the others as he said that surprised except for Holly, Wendy, Alice, and Sylvia who smiled while everyone that wasn't on Tenrou Island was confused.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter starts the beginning of the Tenrou Team hearing about the Grand Magic Game as well as finding out other things as well. Still, those that was not on Tenrou Island has not found out why Wendy is ban yet, but they will eventually. I know it's not a very long chapter, but at least there is more talking in it which is a start. I have been waiting for the Grand Magic Games to start as it's another major part of the story. We will finally get to see Wendy fight again and she has been released from ban, so you can expect fireworks to fly. I'm not going to tell you how the Grand Magic Games are going to go, but I will say you're going to be pretty surprised none the less. Anyways enjoy reading this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story and the OC's Holly, Alice, and Sylvia.


	8. Return to Tenrou Island (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Fairy Tail has decided to joing the Grand Magic Games training begins for everyone, but will they be able to make it through the Grand Magic Games? Well the only way to find out what is going to happen is to sit down and hang on tight as the story continues.

Before anyone can decide or say anything again Time Froze for everyone in the area except for Makarov, Holly, Wendy, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia. Makarov noticed this and turned to look at Holly who spoke up a moment later.

"Sorry about this Sir, but we are going to go now," said Holly. "I do not know how long we will be gone so you will also be frozen in time, but will be set free a months time before the release of the others."

"What about the others noticing you left?" asked Makarov worried.

"Don't worry about that," said Holly. "You'll understand and know what to do soon enough."

Makarov nodded his head at her before speaking up, "Well then see you later."

Holly nodded her head and a moment later Makarov got back in position before being frozen in time like everyone else. Holly then smiled before she turned and looked to the door. She then looked at Wendy a moment later before speaking up.

"You ready?" asked Holly.

"Yes," said Wendy nodding her head.

A moment later Holly, Wendy, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia disappeared in thin air. Some might think this was teleportation, but the truth on this matter wasn't quite the same. Due to the fact that Holly can control and manipulate time she had the ability to cut the time that it took to get from one place to another making it look as though she instantaneous teleported. The magic was allowed to work even when everything is frozen in time. 

Holly, Wendy, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia appeared a moment later before looking around the area. They have returned to Tenrou Island and Mavis who seemed to be waiting for them was standing there looking at the smiling, but seemed confused as to why they was there.

"Mommy!" shouted Alice and Sylvia as they ran over to Mavis.

"Good to see you two again my little girls," said Mavis smiling down at Alice and Sylvia. "How is the guild?"

"Small," said Sylvia.

"Really?" asked Mavis.

Alice started telling her mother of what took place after that with Mavis disappointed to hear how the guild was without everyone, but was glad that they was at least doing alright. She also head about what happened during the Key of the Starry Sky incident as well.

"Well sounds like you had fun," said Mavis.

"Yeah it was interesting," said Sylvia.

Mavis then looked at Holly, Wendy, and Carla before speaking up, "So what brings you back to Tenrou Island so soon?"

"We came to train," said Holly.

"Train," said Mavis surprised.

"Yeah just recently we heard of something interesting," said Holly.

"Oh what is that," said Mavis curiously.

"I want to tell," said Sylvia.

"Sure go ahead," said Holly nodding her head.

Sylvia started explaining to Mavis about what took place after the Key of the Starry Sky incident and them finding out about the Grand Magic Games as well as them deciding on Fairy Tail participating.

"Wow amazing!" shouted Mavis as her eyes lit up in excitement. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah sure does," said Holly. "So do to the fact that Makarov unban Wendy from using her magic we came here to do some training, but that is not all either."

Holly then turned around before walking to Wendy and putting a hand on her cheek. Wendy blushed a moment later as she felt it and Holly spoke up again.

"I intend to make you my Mate as well," said Holly.

"What?" questioned Carla shocked before waving her hands frantically. "No way she is to young!"

"Unfortunately it has been decided since she was little," said Holly.

"What seriously?" asked Carla surprised.

"Yes Grandeeney explained everything to me," said Wendy. "I've been waiting for you."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" asked Carla frowning.

"Sorry I made a promise to Grandeeney that I wouldn't speak of it to anyone," said Wendy. "At least not until the right time."

Carla smiled before blushing and speaking up.

"You two are going to be cute together," said Carla making Wendy blush more.

"So it's time for Wendy to join as well," said Mavis smiling along with Alice and Sylvia.

"Yes," said Holly nodding her head.

"How exciting," said Alice.

"I wonder what our younger sisters will be like," said Sylvia as her eyes lit up in excitement.

Alice, Carla, and Mavis' eyes lit up as well with the thought as they started daydreaming about it, but soon they recovered as they looked back at Holly. Holly continued to have her hand resting on Wendy's face as she looked at her. Her tail swaying in excitement from behind her as she did. Wendy could feel her heart beating rapidly and her pussy getting hot between her legs. Holly hands then went behind Wendy before she pushed them up Wendy's dress and grabbed her ass lifting her up.

"Mmmm," moaned Wendy as she wrapped her legs around Holly's waist.

Holly walked a little ways with Mavis, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia following until they got to a beach on the island. Then she laided Wendy down in the sand nearby the ocean. Holly then started taking Wendy's green dress off, but after she did Wendy covered up her breasts with her hands and arms while blushing embarrassed.

"There is no need for that," said Holly.

"They're small," said Wendy.

"Do you think I care if they are small or not?" asked Holly. "I don't and I like small ones, but am not picky. You will understand why later. Now let me see though small beautiful breasts."

Wendy blushed at the compliment as she uncovered her breasts a moment later allowing her perky small breasts show. 

"So cute and beautiful," said Holly.

Wendy smiled as she said that, but continued blushing as well from the compliment. Holly then leaned down and started kissing Wendy even going as far as putting her tongue in her mouth as she did. This continued as the kiss continued to heat up. Holly soon though pulled back before she started kissing down Wendy's neck making her moan before moving farther down until she got to her breast. Holly then took one of Wendy's nipples in her mouth sucking on it while using her tongue to swirl around it or flick it across the nipple in her mouth. While she did that her left hand continued to play with Wendy's left breast. Wendy gasped in surprise at the pleasure she could feel before moaning.

"Mmmmm.... Aaaaah.... Ohhhh wow.... It's amazing," moaned Wendy. "Aaaaah... Aaaaah... Aaaah... Aaaah... mmmm... mmmm.... mmmm.... It feels so... aaaaah aaaah... aaaaah... aaaaah... good."

Holly continued to switch between the right and left nipple as she pleasured Wendy while rubbing the other breast. Mavis and Carla both blushed as they continued to watch while Alice and Sylvia smiled and there eyes lit up in excitement. 

"Ahhhh... aaaaah... aaaaah.... Ooooooh Yes," moaned Wendy. "Aaaaah.... aaaaah.... aaaah... aaaaah.... mmmm.... mmmm... mmmmm... so good... aaaah... aaaah... so amazing... Oooooh ooooh... mmmm... mmmm... It's coming."

Holly continued as she switch back and forth using her mouth and hands to continue pleasuring Wendy. Wendy back arched as she pushed her breast into Holly's mouth in pleasure trying to get Holly to take more of her breast. This continued for a little while until Wendy came.

"Holly!" shouted Wendy as she came from her breasts being sucked and played with.

Holly didn't stop though as she continued and Wendy continued to enjoy it as she did getting off five time before the end of it. Once done Holly then started kissing down Wendy's stomach a moment later sending pleasure and making her feel good. Holly then moved Wendy's legs a moment later as she got farther down and then brought her head down before licking Wendy's pussy making her gasp from the pleasure. Wendy shoved her hips forwards pushing her pussy  in Holly's face wanting Holly to take more of her. Wendy then grabbed her breasts before she started playing with them while Holly licked her pussy.

"Oooooh... oooooh.... aaaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmmm... aaaah.... aaaah... ooooh... ooooh.... mmmm... mmmm.... Holly," moaned Wendy in pleasure. "It feels so good... mmmm... mmmm... ooooh... ooooh.... aaaah... ahhhh."

Holly started licking Wendy's clit a moment later and as she did Wendy reached down and grabbed Holly head before pushing her pussy farther into her face.

"Ahhhhh... aaaaah... aaaaah... aaaaah.... oooooh... ooooh... ooooh.... mmmm.... mmmmm... mmmm... aaaaah... aaaah.... aaaaah.... ooooh... ooooh... mmmm... mmmm... Holly," moaned Wendy in pleasure. "More.... More.... aaaah... aaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmmm... mmmm.... ooooh.... ooooh... aaaaah... aaaaah."

Holly started licking and sucking on Wendy clit faster and harder a moment later as she heard that and Wendy was enjoying the pleasure.

"Ahhhh... aaaaah.... aaaaah... aaaaah.... aaaaah.... mmmm... mmmm... mmmm.... mmmm... ooooh.... ooooh... ooooh... aaaah... aaaaah... aaaah.... mmmm.... mmmm... mmmm.... oooooh.... ooooh... oooooh... aaaaah... aaaaah... aaaaaah... Oh yes Holly!" shouted Wendy. "Oooooh.... Ooooh.... aaaaaah... aaaah.... mmmm... mmmm... yes yes.... ooooh... ooooh... mmmm... mmmm... aaaah... aaaah... yes yes yes yes Holly! Ahhhh... aaaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmmm... yes yes yes yes.... it's coming."

Holly heard that and continued to pleasure Wendy by licking and sucking on her clit fast and hard. A moment later Wendy came.

"Holly!" shouted Wendy as she came.

Holly continued to take in all of Wendy's cum into her mouth as she did that while Wendy blushed as she did. Once Wendy stopped Holly then cleaned her off and continued to lick Wendy again, but Wendy had enough and spoke up.

"I aaaah... aaaah... Holly enough," said Wendy. "Please take me."

Holly heard that and stopped before getting up and looking at Wendy.

"With pleasure," said Holly smiling.

Holly then pushed Wendy's legs up with Wendy holding onto them as Holly climbed onto her thighs and sat down on them so that her pussy would rub against Wendy's. Holly then reached her hands up grabbing Wendy's breasts before playing with them as she rubbed her clit against Wendy's. Wendy's body continued to shake back and forwards as she did and Wendy continued to moan with pleasure.

"Ahhhh... mmmm... ooooo.... aaaah... mmmm.... aaaaah.... oooooh... mmm... aaaaah... aaaah... aaaah.... mmmm... mmmm... mmmm.... yes yes yes Holly!" shouted Wendy. "Mmmmm mmmm... oooooh... oooh... oooh... Oh my yes Holly... my pussy... my breasts.... your pussy... it feels so good! More... More... More!"

Holly took her tail before she pushed it into Wendy's pussy a moment later as she heard that.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Wendy in pain as she felt Holly's dragon tail being pushed into her pussy.

Wendy had slight tears in the corner of her eyes from the pain, but continued to endure it. Holly waited on top of Wendy as she continued to play with her breasts or running fingers down her stomach tenderly. After a little while Wendy then smiled at Holly and Holly seeing that sensed she was ready. Holly then started moving her tail in and out of Wendy's pussy while rubbing her clit and playing with Wendy's breasts. Wendy had her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled up in her head from the pleasure of getting her pussy fucked by Holly's tail, Holly's pussy rubbing again her's, and having her breasts played with.

"AAAAAH.... AAAAAAAH.... AAAAAH... AAAAAAH.... OOOOOH....OOOOOH.... MMMM... MMMMM.... YES WENDY!" shouted Holly. "YOUR PUSSSY.... AAAAAH.... MMMM... MMMM... OOOOH.... OOOOH... IS AMAZING!"

As they continued Wendy sat up pushing Holly down and climbing on top of her sitting on the top of Holly's lap with her legs under her. Wendy's hands was on Holly's chest as she played with them and her tongue hangs out as she panted. Wendy continued to rub her clit against Holly's fast and hard while she was being fucked in the pussy by Holly's tail. Holly had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and the two girl's tongue swirled around one another as they continued. Neither of them was able to speak as they continued to pant while their tongues swirled around and saliva dripped down onto their sweety bodies. This continued as the two of them got off ten times before Holly feel backwards on her back and Wendy feel on top of her laying her head on Holly's small breasts completely exhausted.

During the next few days Wendy and Holly continued having sex. Wendy then found out she was pregnant with Holly's child. The two then continued to have sex until the day before the childs birth, but at that time Wendy was extremely huge just like Mavis was. Mavis pointed that out to Wendy and told her it indicates that she will have twins to Carla's surprise and excitement, but Carla wasn't the only ones excited either. Alice and Sylvia was also so excited that they couldn't sit still and was all over the place. They couldn't wait for their little sisters to be born. Wendy was none the less exstatic with the news that she will have twins just like Mavis did and couldn't wait to be a mom.

A day later came, but Wendy twins did not come yet so Holly and Wendy had sex again. Even after two more days the babies didn't come, but Holly knew it was going to be soon and after those two days didn't have sex with Wendy. The next day Wendy's water broke as she entered labor. Wendy was in excruciating pain with clenched teeth and tears in the corner of her eyes as she tried to give birth to the girls. She was sweeting extremely hard from as well. Mavis spoke up a moment later while Wendy laid on the ground.

"Maybe we should get someone's help," said Mavis worried.

"No....No," said Wendy through the panting and excruciating pain.

"Wendy don't force yourself," said Carla worried.

"Fucking No," said Wendy. "I'm a Dragon Slayer. I'm having these girls the natural way."

Wendy cussing wasn't knew to anyone though as she been cussing up a storm when she became moody. So everyone got used to it even though Wendy doesn't normally cuss at all. Everyone decided to agree even though they was worried, but no one was more worried then Holly as she looked at her. None the less they respected Wendy's wishes to habe the girls naturally. After and excruciating amount of pain and a lot of time as well as struggle Wendy eventually finally gave birth two the girls which was both eighteen pounds each. Holly then cleaned the babies before handing them to Wendy a moment later while supporting her as Wendy was weaken from giving birth to the girls. 

"So what is there names going to be?" asked Mavis curiously.

Wendy though about it for a moment before they decided Wendy would name one and Holly would name the other. Wendy named the one on the left Carol while Holly named the one on the right Sandra. Wendy was going to have them have the last name Monica, but Holly said it was not necessary. Eventually they named them Sandra Marvell and Carol Marvell. They both had Wendy's blue hair and Holly's grey eyes. 

"So what magic do they have?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Sky Dragon Slaying, Polar Dragon Slaying, Wind Magic, Ice Magic, Snow Magic, and Tempo Magic," said Holly.

Wendy smiled as she heard that and so did Carla, Mavis, Alice, and Sylvia.

Over the course of the next week and due to the strain that Wendy put her body through having Sandra and Carol she was put on bed rest until she can get better. They all looked after Wendy as well as looking after the babies over this time. Wendy was finally able to get up after the first year, but was weak from her pregnancy so she had to go through the trouble of recovery. It took her another complete year, but every day she was slowly getting better and better thankfully. During that time Holly was training Sandra and Carol making sure they knew how to handle and control their magic, but she also would check on Wendy to see how she is doing. 

After the second year Wendy was back in full condition again and didn't look any different then she did when she left the guild. She was now capable of training and that was when they decided to start working on training. At that time Carol and Sandra didn't have complete control over there magic just yet, but they was showing progress. Alice and Sylvia took over on teaching them what they could at that time and by using copy magic they learn how to use Tempo Magic, Wind Magic, and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Currently though everyone was standing in the same place watching nearby while Wendy stood next to Holly listening to her.

"Alright first before we do any training Wendy," said Holly. "I'm going to show you what a Dragon Slayer Secret art looks like. I know you seen one before, but I'm going to show you mine."

Wendy nodded her head showing that she was listening. Holly's body then glowed with a whitish-blue aura and Wendy knew it was her Polar Dragon Slayer Magic she was using having previous seen it displayed the last time they was training. Holly then moved her left hand up and her right hand down while standing on one leg as she spoke up.

"Polar Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" shouted Holly as a seal appeared underneath her. "Absolute Zero: Frozen Domain!"

Holly then slammed her foot down onto the seal and the magic exploded outwards freezing everything in the area and making it cold to the point the temperture dropped to that of Absolute Zero. Holly then turned to the others who continued to look amazed except for those that seen it. Due to Carla being an exceed without any protection or knowing Polar Dragon Slayer Magic she was completely frozen into an ice sculpture, but everyone else remained unharmed. 

"Poor Carla," said Mavis.

"Yeah," said Holly frowning. "Unfortunately there is no protection from Absolute Zero unless you are a Polar Dragon Slayer or have an ethereal body."

"Indead," said Mavis.

Holly then dispelled the Polar Dragon Slayer Magic a moment later after that before looking at Carla.

"Sorry Carla," said Holly.

"Don't worry about it," said Carla waving it off.

Holly turned back to Wendy a moment later before speaking up, "Now all you need to do is study the spells Grandeeney left you. We will help you as we can along the way and then once you have completely understood them then we will begin training on using them."

"Okay," said Wendy smiling before she went and got the spells that was left for that.

After that they then begin to go through the notes that was left studying them. Holly, Mavis, and Carla helped Wendy while Alice and Sylvia took Sandra and Carol out to train. Once that was done then they begin to practice the spells. 

Back in the guild at some point after Holly, Wendy, Carla, Alice, and Sylvia left Makarov unfroze from time. He looked around and wondered how much time would have passed sense he was frozen, but decided to dicard it. He then spent his days relaxing and doing whatever he wanted not having to worry about anything at all. It was times like this that Makarov was greatful for as he rarely had time to himself, but lately now that Holly is around he's been given the pleasure of being allowed to relax sometime. Time went by or would have if time was actually not frozen and Makarov at this point was sitting at the bar counter enjoying a drink when he got a telepathic message.

 _"Sir,"_ came Holly's voice.

 _"Oh Holly how is everything?"_ asked Makarov. 

 _"Everything is going fine,"_ said Holly.

 _"So is it time now?"_ asked Makarov.

 _"Yes sir,"_ said Holly.

 _"Can you a least let me finish my drink, take care of everything, and get back in position first?"_ asked Makarov.

 _"Sure thing Sir,"_ said Holly.  _"I'll stay connected so just let me know when your ready."_

 _"Will do,"_ said Makarov.

Makarov then went about finishing his drink at the bar counter and then when he was done he took care of his glass making sure it was just like it was before he got a drink. After that he then got back into his spot just like he was previously before speaking to Holly.

 _"Alright I'm ready Holly,"_ said Makarov.

A moment later everything unfroze from being frozen in time. Having decided that they will compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the returning members of Fairy Tail decide to use their remaining time to train in order make up for being absent during the last seven years. There was a gust of wind a moment later and the guild doors burst open from it as it happened. Everyone turned to look at it from a moment before blinking.

"Huh what was that?" questioned Natsu confused.

"Hey where is Carla?" questioned Happy confused not seeing the cat.

Everyone turned to where Carla and Wendy was at to see they was gone, but it wasn't just them either. Holly. Alice, and Sylvia was also gone. Makarov spoke up a moment later as he seen and heard this.

"They just left," said Makarov.

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone surprised and some was disappointed mostly Team Natsu and Happy.

Gray on the other had was glad for this as he seen it not having to bother with seeing the demons anymore thankfully. Eventually everyone recovered and decided to go train as well. The members of Team Natsu without Wendy and Carla, Juvia and Shadow Gear went to the beach to train, whilst other groups of Fairy Tail headed to separate locations to train as well.

That afternoon, the group splits up to train. Lucy summons Capricorn in order to help her remedy her weakness, the lack of Magic during critical moments. After following Capricorn's instructions and focusing on her task, the two begin to discuss the "One Magic," with Lucy concluding that she believes it to be love. Meanwhile, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Levy, and Natsu also practice their Magic by themselves. That night, whilst the girls bathe in a hot spring, Lucy looks to the stars and vows to push herself as hard as she can to improve for her guild.

During day two of training, the Mages notice how much their Magic Power has increased in such a short time, predicting that they may be able to stand a chance if they can keep it up for the three months they have left. Before they can continue however, Virgo appears and tells Lucy that the Celestial Spirit World may be in danger of being destroyed and her Spirits need Natsu and co. to help, but notices a missing member.

"Huh where is Wendy?" asked Virgo.

The others explained to her that Wendy's wereabouts was unknown and that she went training somewhere. They then agree to assist immediately, Virgo teleports Team Natsu and Levy to the Spirit World. When they arrive, the Celestial Spirit King is there waiting for them, but reveals that he merely called them there to celebrate their return after the seven years, the group spending the next day partying with all in the Spirit World. After the festivities, Virgo moves to transport them back to the beach, and the group questions the flow of time difference between the two plains, wondering if they could train for longer in the Spirit World. Virgo however reveals the opposite, stating that they have just lost the three months they had to train, dropping the group back on the beach with only five days until the Games start.

Fairy Tail isn't the only guild preparing for the Games though, Lamia Scale's master Ooba Babasaama forcing Lyon and Jura to participate whilst Blue Pegasus also decides to send their strongest into the fray. Sabertooth's Sting is also excited after hearing of Fairy Tail's participation, whilst Makarov's son Ivan Dreyar gathers his Raven Tail team, swearing to crush Fairy Tail.

Back at the beach, Team Natsu mopes over their lost time before Erza scares everyone by declaring that she will start a training course from hell for their last remaining days. Before she can however, a messenger bird lands on her head, the note asking the group to come to the bridge in the West Woods.

Defensive but curious, the group head to the bridge and cross it to encounter three cloaked figures waiting for them. The trio pull back their hoods to reveal themselves as Jellal, Meredy and Ultear, much to the group's shock. After Jellal and Erza quickly discuss Jellal's jailbreak and the return of his memories six years prior, the three reveal that they have formed an independent guild by the name of Crime Sorcière, their goal being to destroy Dark Guilds and anything related to Zeref so that people will never fall to the dark side as they once did. When asked by Gray why they just don't become official, the trio answer that due to Jellal's status as a criminal and Meredy and Ultear's connection to Grimoire Heart, being accepted by the Council is impossible.

Moving along, the three then get down to business of why they summoned the group, explaining that every year they have felt a strange Magic presence at the Grand Magic Games, and, not being in a position to go near the stadium, would like Fairy Tail to investigate for them. In exchange, Ultear offers to increase their Magic abilities, explaining that she can use her improved Arc of Time to open their "Second Origin," a dormant Magic container generally not used by Mages that, if opened, can allow them access to heightened amounts of Magic Power. However, she also warns them that the process will be incredibly painful, but the Fairy Tail Mages are more than happy to receive the help and start celebrating. That is, all except Erza, who stares sternly at Jellal. Jellal notices though that one member of Team Natsu is missing and points it out. Team Natsu explain to him that Wendy left and that her wereabouts is unknown.

Ultear starts the process on Natsu, who writhes around in terrible pain as the others fearfully watch. At a nearby beach, Erza and Jellal sit and discuss the latter's returned memories, Jellal confirming that he remembers Nirvana and killing Simon, stating that Erza can seek revenge if she so chooses. Erza declines, asking if creating Crime Sorcière was part of Jellal's atonement. Jellal states that he's unsure, as he still feels lost, and upon then saying that he would probably be better off dead, Erza slaps him.

She yells at him for speaking such nonsense, citing that to live is true strength. When he still doubts, Erza goes to grab his collar in anger, but sends the two falling backwards over the bank instead. Landing atop one another, Jellal states that Erza is right, and Erza begins to cry, saying that she thought she'd never see him again. Remembering all of the events they have been through, the two lean in and almost kiss, but Jellal suddenly pulls away at the last second, stating he has a fiancée. The two apologize to each other awkwardly before Erza asks if the said fiancée is important to him. Jellal answers yes, to which Erza states that he must live for her sake.

Some time later, the rest of the team have taken Ultear's procedure and are all enduring it inside a small hut, save for Erza. Crime Sorcière heads off, stating they can't be in one place too long, but promising to keep in touch throughout the Games. The trio stop in a cave for the night, where Meredy asks Jellal why he lied to Erza about having a fiancée, Jellal referring to the rules of the guild as he replies that he can't love someone who walks in the light. However, Erza too has figured out the lie, but comments that for now, she and Jellal have their answer. Happy draws a broken heart in the sand for Erza and she kicks Happy to the moon.

A few days later in the capital of Fiore, Crocus, Team Natsu are still in pain from Ultear's spell, Erza scolding them for their embarrassing whining. Lucy wonders why Erza isn't in pain like them as well, with Gray suggesting that she probably already had her Second Origin to begin with.

Makarov, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy and Levy soon find the group, with Makarov encouraging the Mages to do their best despite the snide comments they keep hearing from passing people about their weakness. Lucy recalls how only four members of the guild are selected to enter the tournament, being surprised that Makarov chose Erza, Gray, Natsu, and herself. When they ask why the master doesn't put in stronger members or where there fifth member is, he replies that none of the other Fairy Tail members have returned. The group then was about to go over some of the rules of the tournament when a voice spoke up a moment later catching everyone interest.

"Sandra, Carol, we'll get there soon enough relax," said a recognizable voice.

Everyone in Fairy Tail turned to see two girls with long blue hair and grey eyes looking excited and having trouble staying still as they circled around Holly, Wendy, Alice, and Sylvia while Carla flew next to them in the air. The two girls had two blue horns on the side of their head that matched their hair and a blue dragon tail behind them. Everyone in Fairy Tail looked confused except Makarov who smiled understanding what happened. Both girls looked to be around the age of seven or eight. This was due to the fact that the two girls look almost like Wendy except for the eyes, horns, and tails. 

"But Mommy it's exciting," said the two girls stopping in front of Holly and looking at her.

Everyone in Fairy Tail gasped as they heard that in shock except for Makarov.

"Yes I know your excited," said Holly before pointing. "See there is everyone there."

The two girls turned to see Fairy Tail looking at them with surprised faces except Gray who was pale in the face at seeing more demons. He then started freaking out a moment later.

"No not more demons," cried Gray a moment later at seeing that.

Everyone dismissed the fact that the two girls looked like Wendy by speculating that the two girls had a father with blue hair which is why they look like Wendy, but Makarov new better. He knew that those two girls was Wendy and Holly's daughters. Sandra and Carol took off to where the others in Fairy Tail was at with Holly, Wendy, Alice, and Sylvia walking after them at a steady pace and Carla flying after them. Makarov knew though that they could move faster then they currently was, but waited none the less until the others got over to them.

"Well I see you finally made it," said Makarov.

"Actually we been here for a week already," said Holly.

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone surprised at hearing that including Makarov.

Soon though they recoved a moment later as Makarov spoke up revealing that Wendy is there fifth member to Team Natsu which made them all excited that Team Natsu is back together.

"Alright Team Natsu is back together!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

"I maybe joining you for the Grand Magic Games, but I'm not part of Team Natsu anymore," said Wendy surprising everyone except Makarov.

"What?" questioned everyone in Team Natsu shocked.

"Like I said I maybe joining you for the Grand Magic Games, but I'm not part of Team Natsu anymore," said Wendy.

"You can't leave," said Natsu. "I'm the leader and I say who can stay and leave."

"Actually she can Natsu," said Makarov. "If she wants to leave Team Natsu she can. For the record, she already officially left."

"Ehhhh!" shouted the others in Fairy Tail surprised and shocked.

After everyone recovered Levy read the rule book and told everyone the most important rules, which include the guild master not being able to participate, only members of the guild being able to participate, each event being a secret until the competition, and the rule that all members must be in their sleeping quarters by 12:00AM.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy then run off to explore Crocus whilst Erza goes to their sleeping quarters, Honey Bone Lodge, and inspects the place for anything suspicious. Juvia meets up with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat alone with her, but the two are interrupted by Lyon, who strikes a bet with Gray in which the winning guild gets to take Juvia as a member. Wendy and Carla visit the Fiore's King's Castle, Mercurius without Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Carol, and Sandra, and while they talk, a mysterious imp-like creature looks down on them from the balcony, smiling.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy notice a fight going on in the middle of a street and realize it's the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. The two Dragon Slayers recognize Natsu, while Frosch and Lector surprise Happy by being Exceed. Together, the Sabertooth members begin to berate Natsu, stating that they could have easily defeated Acnologia and bragging about their status as "Third Generation Dragon Slayers," Dragon Slayers who were both taught by Dragons and whom contain a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. When Natsu asks if their Dragons also disappeared in X777, Sting and Rogue reveal that they slaughtered their Dragon parents, deeply angering him.

When Team Natsu finally returns to Honey Bone Lodge, Erza scolds them for being late, however Natsu can only think about his encounter with Rogue and Sting and their threat to show him "true Dragon Slayer power" in the tournament. Erza then asks where Wendy and Carla are, and everyone states that she is most likely with Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol. A moment later though the door opens up and Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol walk in, but the group don't see Wendy and Carla with them.

Erza asks where Wendy and Carla are and everyone begins to worry about Wendy and what she might be doing, stating that she is too young to be out so late. They consider going out to look for her, but remember the rule about having to be in their lodge by midnight. Before they can reach a decision on what to do, Elfman and Lisanna show up, having returned from their training in the mountains.

The clock finally hits midnight, and the announcer for the tournament, taking the appearance of a giant pumpkin-man, greets all the guilds as he floats above the city. He declares that a preliminary event will begin to reduce to total number of guilds participating from one-hundred and thirteen to eight. Lucy immediately notes that there is no way one-hundred thirteen guilds exist within Fiore, and Erza also questions the set-up of the tournament and the organizers. The announcer describes the event, the goal of the preliminary round being to get all 5 participating group members to Domus Flau, any form of Magic or technique being acceptable to achieve this. Stating that only the first eight teams will pass, the whole city then changes into a huge maze ball that floats in the sky, the announcer declaring Sky Labyrinth to begin.

Erza quickly points out that Fairy Tail only has four participating members currently present, as Wendy is missing, but Elfman volunteers to temporarily fill in. As they run into the labyrinth, Erza calls out for the others to search for Wendy. Once inside the maze, after an encounter with the members of Team Twilight Ogre, various rotations of the playing field and several wrong turns in the maze, the team realizes that if they steal the maps of the other teams, they can piece the maze together. After defeating several guilds, Fairy Tail successfully reaches the end, only to discover that they barely managed to get the eighth place. Elsewhere in the city, Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol find Wendy and Carla a moment later.

The Grand Magic Games begins at last, and in their preparation room, Team Fairy Tail talk about the large crowd and their uniforms before coming to Wendy, the young girl having been found by Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol collapsed on the ground with Carla. Completely exhausted, Wendy can't remember what happened and tearfully asks Elfman to take her place. Suspecting her condition to be due to a great loss of Magic Power at one time, Porlyusica, who arrives to treat Wendy, vows to cure her before the end of the tournament. With an extremely worried Makarov. After everyone left and was far away out of sight Wendy sat back up before whipping the fake tears from her eyes.

"I'm not about to question why you faked it," said Porlyusica.

Wendy nodded her head as Carla got up sitting with Wendy a moment later unharmed as well. Wendy then turned before smiling as she looked out the window a moment later. 

Outside, former member of the Magic Council Yajima has joined Chapati Lola as commentator of the Games. As the preliminary eighth place winners, Team Fairy Tail are introduced first, but are booed by the crowd. However, the other Fairy Tail members have also come to watch and cheer over the crowd, everyone becoming shocked except for Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol who joined everyone in the crowd when Mavis claiming she was bored on Tenrou Island and wanted to watch, but there was a reason as to why she wanted to watch.

The seventh place team, Team Quatro Cerberus, arrive on the field followed shortly by the all-female guild; sixth place Team Mermaid Heel. Fifth place in the preliminaries was taken by Blue Pegasus' Trimens and one new member in a bunny suit, whilst fourth place was achieved by Team Lamia Scale. Among the team members is Sherry's cousin, Sherria who seemed to have caught Holly's attention. 

 _"Oh so you like her too?"_ asked Mavis telepathically to Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, Carol, Carla, and Makarov.

 _"Huh like who too?"_ questioned Makarov telepathically while Carla blushed.

 _"Sherry's cousin Sherria,"_ said Mavis.

 _"Seriously?"_ asked Makarov.

 _"Shut up!"_ shouted Holly embarrassed internally, but not showing it.

Lyon reminded Gray about their bet regarding Juvia, though Gray angrily claims that no bet was made but also that Fairy Tail will not lose regardless.

The next team is the surprisingly newly legitimate guild; preliminary third place Team Raven Tail, shocking Makarov, who believed that they were still a Dark Guild, though it is clarified that they are now recognized by the Council as an official guild, Makarov questioning Ivan's motives. It is also revealed that the creature which attacked Wendy and Carla was sent by Raven Tail as well, angering the Fairy Tail team and made Makarov nervous as to what magical power could cause such a thing to happen.

With two more guilds set to arrive the crowd becomes confused as they believed Sabertooth and Lamia Scale to be the two highest ranking guilds. As Erza wonders if this unknown team has anything to do with the dark energy Jellal mentioned, the second team is revealed, shocking the crowd, as it is Team Fairy Tail B, consisting of Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia and Mystogan. Team Fairy Tail A are shocked at both Mystogan's appearance and the fact that they believed they were the only Fairy Tail team present. After the crowd expresses shock about the fact that two teams from the same guild arrived, it is explained that each guild could send at least two teams to participate, Lucy noting that this accounts for the large number of teams in the preliminaries. The commentators talk over whether this gives Fairy Tail an unfair advantage, as they have twice as many participants as the other guilds, however a conclusion is reached that the fact that Fairy Tail managed to get two teams into the finals has earned them such a privilege. It is soon revealed that the mysterious individual is not Mystogan, but Jellal, disguised as his Edolas counterpart. Erza asks him how he managed to get a position on a Fairy Tail team, with him replying that the Master allowed him to come once Jellal told him of his concerns, and though Erza questions his ill following of the Games' rules, Jellal pushes this aside. Mavis too realizes that Jellal isn't actually a member of the guild, but she allows him to compete anyways.

Erza and Jellal discuss the mysterious Magic, and although Raven Tail has been acting odd, they don't seem to be the source as the Magic has existed previously in the Games, and it is their début year. Soon after, the first place team of the preliminaries, Team sabertooth, arrives. All teams present, the program of the tournament is announced, with the first round being an event, followed by a battle. As per the rules, the teams will earn points depending on how they place in the event, and each team may choose one member to compete. In the battles, the sponsors will have a right to choose fighting pairs, the losing fighter earning 0 points whilst the winner gets 10; 5 each in the case of a draw.

The first game is announced to start and each team must choose one member to participate; from Team Mermaid Heel, Beth is selected while Jager represents Team Quatro Cerberus. Nullpudding from Raven Tail goes in, whilst Team Blue Pegasus sends out Eve. From Sabertooth, Rufus offers to go while Lyon chooses to represent Lamia Scale, causing Gray to step up for Team Fairy Tail A and subsequently Juvia for the Team Fairy Tail B.

Gray steps up as the eight representatives are called out, and is shocked when a huge city is magicked into the arena, himself becoming separated from the other contestants as they are scattered in the playing field. The rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes 'hide and seek'. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone. Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction. After the rules are explained, the game starts.

As Gray tries to do his best in the game, it becomes apparent that Raven Tail only wants to attack Fairy Tail, as Nullpudding repeatedly goes after Gray, causing Gray's team-mates to question Raven Tail's motives. Later as Gray walks the streets, he becomes entangled in a skirmish with a group of participants, being saved by Juvia, who states that she promised the Master that she would not lose, even to Gray himself. As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning Fairy Tail team are allowed to make the members of the losing Fairy Tail team do whatever they want for a day, shocking Gray, who heard of no such rule. Whilst Juvia and Gray discuss this, Nullpudding shows up again and attacks them both, adding an additional 2 points to his score.

After Eve employs his Magic intelligently to earn some quick points and Lyon also advances the ranks, the players notice that Rufus of Team Sabertooth hasn't moved at all. He hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found. The masked Mage claims that the game is too easy for him and states that he remembers exactly where everyone is and has been as he unleashes his Memory-Make Magic, shocking the others, who realize he is using Molding Magic. Unleashing his attack, Rufus manages to take out all his opponents, giving him the lead with a single move. The game ends soon after with Sabertooth in the lead and Fairy Tail 'B' and Fairy Tail 'A' in the two last places. As the audience boos Fairy Tail, Gray apologizes and walks off, swearing to get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth.

Next up are the battle segments and all teams are scheduled to fight one another as a Mage is called up from each guild. First up is Lucy from Fairy Tail's 'A' team and Flare from Raven Tail.

The first fight of the first day of the tournament is about to begin, a battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Although in last place, Lucy gains the chance to earn 10 points, and tie with Team Sabertooth. Before the battle begins, Lucy expresses her anger with Raven Tail for attacking Wendy. The battle between Lucy and Flare will last for 30 minutes and if anyone is knocked out within that time, they lose. If the time limit is reached, a draw will be declared.

Lucy commences the battle by performing a multiple summoning and combining Scorpio and Taurus' attacks whilst the crowd watches in awe. Flare soon responds with her Hair Magic, and the two twist and twirl around the ring as Flare grabs Lucy with her hair and Lucy grabs her in return with her Fleuve d'étoiles. Flare however soon starts to play dirty by taking Asuka Connell hostage in the stands, threatening to harm the young girl if Lucy attacks her further.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, the Knight Squadron Chief Arcadios comments on the battle, stating that the "matured fruit" is ripening, such that it may be completed this year. He tells his Lord Zeref that he should just sit back and wait.

With Asuka as her hostage, Flare forces Lucy to not use Magic, move or say anything at all, lest something unfortunate happens. Remembering what happened to Wendy and Gray, Lucy attempts to forfeit the fight, though Flare stops her by gagging her with her hair. Raising Lucy into the air, Flare decides to brand the mark of Raven Tail over her Fairy Tail mark, despite Lucy's attempts to stop her. Before she can however, Natsu discovers Asuka's danger and rips Flare's hair to pieces, allowing Lucy to summon Gemini and free herself. The Celestial Spirit transforms into Lucy to activate a Magic that they had practiced together, the two pooling their energies together to form a spell that Hibiki of Blue Pegasus recognizes instantly: Urano Metria! However, before it is cast, the power dissipates, leaving Lucy extremely weakened. Flare realizes that her teammate assisted her from the sidelines, as does Mavis, who notes that such a thing is against the rules and Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol agreeing. When Lucy collapses, Flare is declared the victor, and an exhausted Lucy cries on the ground as the crowd boos her until Natsu comes and takes her away.

The matches continue with the second being Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus faces Araña Webb from Mermaid Heel, which Ren wins. This is followed by a battle between Warcry of Quatro Cerberus and Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth, Warcry being defeated before being able to use his Magic. The final battle of the day is then declared to be between "Mystogan" from Team Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale.

The crowd cheers wildly for Jura as he and Jellal make their way to the center of the arena. Makarov notices that Mavis seems tense, but tells her that Jellal was once a member of the Ten Wizard Saints just like Jura, so their skills should be evenly matched. The battle begins with Jellal sticking to his disguise and employing Mystogan's Magic Staves to attack Jura, however the latter's supreme Magic abilities soon begin to outmatch Jellal's need to stay in character. Annoyed at the thought of losing, Jellal abandons Mystogan's Magic and begins to use his own, the two swapping blow after blow with neither seeming to have the advantage. Jellal then decides to go all out and prepares to unleash one of his strongest spells, though before he can, he is knocked out by Meredy and Ultear, the two Mages utilizing Meredy's Sensory Link Magic to stop Jellal from revealing his identity. Jellal out for the count, Jura is declared the victor. Meanwhile, Carla was sitting on the bed along with Wendy listening to the gams when she has a terrible premonition. 

After their humiliating defeat, the members of Fairy Tail regroup, but are still hopeful that they will be able to make a comeback and start partying. With everyone except for Wendy and Carla (who were unable to go due to their injuries) present, Makarov faces his guild members and encourages them, telling them that they are the Guild that doesn't know the meaning of giving up.

Elsewhere, in the castle of Mercurius, Arcadios has a talk with Fiore's King, asking him if he has any requests concerning the second day fights. The King tells him that he wants to see Sting and Rogue fight, but thinks that they should leave the best for last. He then tells Arcadios to have Bacchus battle 'the one that transforms' from Fairy Tail. The King then dismisses Arcadios who quietly leaves, saying to himself that soon something will be complete.

Concurrently, Cana is approached by a man who challenges her to a drinking contest and manages to best her, making it her first loss. The man then turns to leave, taking Cana's bra as a prize. Macao and Wakaba try to stop him from disgracing their guild mate, but the man easily and effortlessly dodges their attack and strikes back. Erza then arrives and realizes that the man is Bacchus, the Quatro Cerberus S-Class Mage. Bacchus then leaves after telling them that he will be replacing Warcry as one of his guild's representatives. As Bacchus leaves, Erza tells her team mates that they had fought multiple times in the past and no one has yet won, surprising them. Meanwhile, Carla completely ignores the premonition that she has and discarded it a moment later.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eight of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I do hope you like this chapter. Here is the beginning of the Grand Magic Games and there seems to be some strange things happening recently. One, for some reason Wendy and Carla was acting like something happened to them for some odd reason. Wendy and Holly had two kids that look to be around seven or eight years old, but only a few people know this while others are speculating. There seems to be a strange magic at the Grand Magic Games currently for some reason as well. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own any additions to the story and my OC's Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol.

 **Notes:** I'm still thinking out some of the details for this arc due to the events that happen so I'm unsure about a few things, but do know a few things that will take place as well. At least for the Games, I have figured out everything, but the events after that for those that know is kind of hard to figure out what will happen so forgive me if some chapters are a bit slow.


	9. The Strength of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining of the Grand Magic Games have came to a start, but with Raven Tail in the Grand Magic games, a strange magic at the Grand Magic Games, and secrets. What exsactly will happen and why are people acting strange? Well if we want to find the answers and know what is going to happen then follow me as the story continues.

As the second days challenge begins, it is revealed to be an event called Chariot, in which the representative of each team race through Crocus to the Domus Flau atop moving wagons. As the race occurs, Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail is far ahead in the lead, with the Ichiya in 2nd place, Yuka in 3rd, Risley in 4th and Bacchus in 5th.

However, while this group nears the finish line, Sting, Gajeel and Natsu still lag near the starting line in 6th, 7th and 8th place respectively, all three Dragon Slayers suffering from severe motion sickness with Mavis, Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol giggling as they see that. Makarov looked at them confused wondering what was so funny, but eventually shrugged it off as he went back to watching. To try and come first, the participants begin to utilize their Magic, however Bacchus puts his to use most effectively, managing to pass everyone and take first, Kurohebi soon following, with Risley coming in 3rd, Yuka in 4th and Ichiya 5th.

This leaves the Dragon Slayers pathetically competing for 6th and 7th place. Despite feeling completely awful, Natsu and Gajeel persistently push on forward. Sting proceeds to question the Fairy Tail wizards on why they are trying so hard, and Natsu then gives an impassioned speech, stating that they are doing it for their guild, who had patiently waited for them. His speech touches the Fairy Tail members in the audience, and the spectators, causing them to openly cry except for Mavis, Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol who smile. With that, the two Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers pushes forward, Natsu earning 6th place whilst Gajeel gets 7th. Sting drops out, earning himself 8th place and his team 0 points, showing disdain towards Natsu's explanation.

Finishing the event exhausted, Natsu is carried to the infirmary by Lucy, who, after inquiring about Wendy and Carla's health and learning that they will be alright, leaves to join her team. Lucy joins her team, and seeing that Raven Tail's Kurohebi will be fighting Lamia Scale's Toby, prompts her to glance over at Team Raven Tail, noting sadly that Flare is covered in bruises and being harassed by her team-mate.

The first match commences with Kurohebi receiving the upper-hand of the battle, with his Mimic Magic. Toby praises Kurohebi's strength and his name, with Kurohebi stating that it isn't his real name. This comically angers Toby, which prompts him to request that if he were to win, Kurohebi is to tell him his real name, while if Kurohebi wins, Toby will tell him his "super secret." After all is agreed, Toby is promptly defeated, revealing his secret is that he can't find his other sock, which is actually hanging around his neck, stunning the audience. Kurohebi points out Toby's sock, causing Toby to cry in happiness. The Raven Tail representative then holds out his hand, and as Toby reaches out for it Kurohebi grabs the sock instead and tears it, much to the amusement of his team-mates, the Raven Tail Mage stating that the more precious something is to someone, the more he wants to destroy it.

The second match then begins, with Bacchus coming out for Quatro Cerberus. At this point the King arrives and meets with Arcadios, eager to see the match between Bacchus and Erza. However, due to the King's vagueness, Arcadios arranged Team Fairy Tail A's battle representative to be Elfman Strauss, mistaking him for "the one that transforms." With everyone, including Elfman, doubting Fairy Tail's victory except for a small few, the two enter the battle field. However, Bacchus decides to make things interesting by asking for his opponents sisters if Team Quatro Cerberus were to win, infuriating Elfman.

Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Natsu wakes up to see Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica are missing, the scent of someone unfamiliar in the air. Following his nose, Natsu finds a group of men making off with the three, and hastily defeats them to save the trio.

Meanwhile, down at the arena, the battle has already started, with Elfman being thoroughly hammered. At this point, Erza reveals that Bacchus's strength isn't his Magic (which simply focuses Magic Power into the palm of his hands), but his mastery over the martial arts. Furthermore, as Bacchus hasn't taken a drop of alcohol since the fight started, he hasn't even begun to fight at full strength yet. After Elfman is struck down again, he struggles up again and states the term for his wager, saying that if he wins, Quatro Cerberus is to be renamed Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament, shocking the rest of Team Quatro Cerberus. Bacchus accepts, and deciding to take things seriously, takes a swig from his gourd. Elfman transforms again as Bacchus advances, and in an instant, the Drunken Falcon lands several blows. However, he then notices that his hands are damaged, and turns to see Elfman's new transformation is covered in spiked scales, making him virtually untouchable for hand-to-hand combatants. With this, Elfman challenges Bacchus' palms with his own body to see who will break first. Bacchus accepts the challenge and attacks the Lizardman, while Elfman merely endures. They then both fall to their knees in exhaustion. Bacchus then stands, and after acknowledging the Fairy Tails representatives strength, collapses giving Team Fairy Tail A their first victory.

Meanwhile, at the top of the stadium, the kidnappers have been captured, and the kidnapped awakened. The kidnappers are taken into custody, but not before claiming that Raven Tail were the one who requested them to retrieve "the girl from the sick bay." Porlyusica believe that they weren't even the intended target while Wendy and Carla knew they wasn't the intended targets and that it was actually supposed to be Lucy. This is proven to be correct as Arcadios meets the ones responsible, angry that his plan failed and wanting to capture Lucy for Zeref's Eclipse Plan.

It is later evident that the damage Elfman received during his battle against Bacchus was enough to incapacitate him, leaving Wendy to take his place. To make sure the kidnapping doesn't repeat itself, the Thunder God Tribe volunteer to guard the infirmary. As they leave, the group ponder why someone would need Lucy, but decide to put this off and instead cheer for Mirajane, who is fighting Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Realight.

However, due to a special rule, the "battle" turns out to be a swimsuit contests, with the commentators acting as judges and the participants using Transformation Magic to change their clothing. As the "match" continues, Jenny decides to wager that whomever loses is to take part in a nude photo shoot for Sorcerer Magazine, which Mirajane agrees to. Jenny, thinking that she's won, transforms into her Battle Form. However, Mirajane also decides to take the battle seriously, using Take Over to change into Satan Soul: Sitri, ending the battle in a single hit and earning her team 10 points. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Fiore's Minister of Defense, Darton confronts Arcadios and inquires why he's after a Celestial Spirit Mage prematurely, to which Arcadios reveals that the "Plan" has already reached its final stage, and that he would be willing to sacrifice Lucy for the sake of the "Eclipse."

The last battle of the day takes place between Team Sabertooth's Yukino Agria and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi. Entering the field, Yukino inquires if, as in the previous matches, they can make a wager, in which the two women surprise everyone by choosing to wager their lives. Kagura agrees and the battle commences with Yukino employing her Celestial Spirit Magic to take Kagura out, however Kagura strategically uses her Magic to continuously evade the attacks. This forces Yukino to use the 13th Key, Ophiuchus, however Kagura uses her sword Archenemy to slice up the giant snake length-wise, and then, without even drawing her blade, defeat Yukino too. This earns 10 points for Team Mermaid Heel and, according to their bet, puts Yukino's life in Kagura's hands. It also upsets and shocks everybody, especially the members of Team Sabertooth. However, Arcadios is seen trembling with excitement at the revelation of a second Celestial Spirit Mage in the games.

With the days events having ended, Erza meets up with Jellal to discuss the fact that they have yet to feel the curious Magic Power that he has felt at the previous games. After Jellal explains his theories, he decides to investigate further and leaves. As Erza walks back to join her team for the after-games celebrations the hooded girl from Team Mermaid Heel catches up with her and reveals herself to be Millianna, Erza's old friend from the Tower of Heaven, the two hugging and crying at their reunion.

Meanwhile, at the lodgings of Sabertooth in Crocus, Sabertooth's guild master, Jiemma, gathers his subordinates and preaches about strength. After letting Sting off with a warning about his failure, he turns his attention to Yukino and starts to express his anger at her loss at Kagura's hands. Stating that he is disgusted, Jiemma forces Yukino to strip and remove her own guild mark, excommunicating her.

Later, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy head to Honey Bone after finishing dinner, when Natsu spot someone standing outside their lodging, the person being Yukino. Elsewhere, Erza sits with Millianna in a park, and the two talk about Kagura. Millianna starts explaining about the sword Archenemy and how both she and Kagura were geared towards having revenge upon Jellal, which troubles Erza.

Back at Honey Bone, Natsu's group heads inside to talk with Yukino, who offers Lucy the Libra and Pisces keys, telling the group she was planning to give them to Lucy after the Games, but as she is now not participating, wishes to hand them over now. She also mentions she wasn't part of the "Strongest 5" of Sabertooth, merely filling in for someone named Minerva, who was away on a job. She also states that once Lucy has the 12 Golden Key, the "Gateway That Changes The World" will be opened. When Lucy questions this, Yukino cites that it is an old legend she's not sure of herself. Despite Yukino's offer, Lucy politely refuses, saying that she doesn't want to cut the Spirit's bonds to Yukino. Yukino understands and hopes they'll meet again before leaving. Natsu and Happy chase after her to apologize for their rude behavior, and upon seeing their kindness, Yukino suddenly breaks down and details her ex-communication from Sabertooth to the duo. Hearing this and seeing Yukino's sadness, Natsu instantly gets upset.

Meanwhile, Erza worries Millianna's words about Jellal when Gray finds her. The two talk, with Gray mentioning his dilemma with Juvia and Lyon, Erza suggesting he should make things clear with Juvia before the two decide to head back. At Mercurius, Arcadios notes that the 12 keys have gathered and that his Eclipse Plan will activate soon.

At Sabertooth's lodgings, a blast suddenly wakes everyone in the building. As Sting and Rogue make their way down the hall, a wall in front of them explodes and they see Natsu beating up their guildmates, demanding to know where their Master is. Jiemma appears, asking what Natsu wants; Natsu chides him for kicking out Yukino and asks Jiemma to fight him. The members are shocked that Natsu would even attempt attacking their guild by himself, but Jiemma is unfazed, sending one of his members, Dobengal, to fight the intruder, but Natsu easily knocks Dobengal asides with little effort. Sting offers to fight Natsu next, but Jiemma decides to take on Natsu after all. Before either can get serious though, a woman appears between them, having somehow kept their attacks from hitting each other. Jiemma reveals that the girl is Minerva, and she chides Natsu for his recklessness and, while confident that Jiemma may have won the battle, stopped the fight for the sake of maintaining appearances. She agrees to overlook the incident if Natsu backs down, and, for added insurance, suddenly makes Happy appear in her arms using her Magic, warning Natsu that something could happen to him if he were to continue. Before anything else can be said or go down another voice spoke up.

"Alright that is enough," said a recognizable voice to Natsu.

Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Jiemma, Minerva, Orga, and everyone else in Sabertooth turned to the voice to see Wendy standing there.

"What the?" questioned Sting. "When did she get there?"

No one seemed to know the answer to that not even Rofus who looked confused as to how she got there. They all got into a fighting stance a moment later at another Fairy Tail member showing up.

"I didn't come here to fight," said Wendy. "I simply came here to get Natsu and Happy. Then we will be on our way."

"Good," said Minerva before letting Happy go who flew over to Wendy who held onto him as she made her way to the door with Natsu following.

She stopped just before she went out, but didn't turn around as she spoke up a moment later.

"I promise you this much," said Wendy. "We will settle things in the Games."

Wendy then left with Natsu and Happy a moment later and Sting looked forward to it.

Day three of the Games arrives and, at the Domus Flau, the Grand Magic Games continue with Lahar the day's guest judge. In the crowd is also Doranbolt, who Lahar brought along to purposely see Fairy Tail. The third event is introduced as "Pandemonium," and the teams all pick their participating members. Erza goes out for Team Fairy Tail A, whilst Cana Alberona volunteers for Team Fairy Tail B, much to her team-mates surprise when they notice that Jellal is gone. Cana, however, states that it's likely he doesn't wish to participate with a Magic Council official around.

The players gathered, Mato shows everyone Pandemonium; a giant building where monsters live. He explains that the monsters inside are classed from D to S, the D-class being quite formidable, whilst the S-class can even rival that of a Wizard Saint. The rules of the game are simple, each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They can select how many monsters they wish to face, but are warned that what level of monster they get will be randomized. When ask what happens when they lose, the judge states that their previous victories will still be counted, but they will be out of the event. The game will go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out. However, Erza, having drawn the straw to enter the castle first, challenges all 100 monsters herself at the same time, and despite the shock and disbelief of the crowd except for a few who smile, enters the building and fights herself bloody, emerging victorious with her sword raised high.

With Erza defeating all the monsters, the judges get the remaining participants to take part in an event called MPF, in which the competitors are to attack a Magic Power Finder, a device which will record and display the level of Magic used, the ranks after Erza determined by the number each player obtains. The competitors then continue in the order of the lots they took previously, Millianna getting a fairly nice score whilst Norbarly of Quatro Cerberus and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus fail miserably. Orga and Jura then step up, both scoring in the thousands and greatly shocking the audience, though not as much as Obra, who scores a mere 4 on request from his team, as they do not want his Magic to be revealed. Holly, Mavis, Wendy, Sylvia, Alice, Sandra, and Carol notice this, but remained quiet about it.

Finally comes Cana, who shocks all in Fairy Tail after removing her long sleeve coat to reveal a familiar tattoo on her right forearm, Mavis revealing that she once again lent the brunette the spell to help her win. Cana then used Fairy Glitter on the device, breaking it and at same time, getting the highest score of 9999, and the 8 points that come with second place. As Fairy Tail celebrates getting the top two places, Team Raven Tail has somehow managed to get their hands on the match-ups for the battle portions, Alexei stating that it's time for them to carry out their true mission.

The games soon move into the battle portions, Millianna defeating Semmes of Team Quatro Puppy, whilst Eve Tearm of Team Blue Pegasus is beaten by Rufus Lore. As the Trimens express their disappointment at Eve's loss, Ichiya claims they still have a secret weapon: the bunny suited member, the identity of whom not even Ren and Hibiki were not told of. The third match soon starts with Laxus against Team Raven Tail's Alexei. As they take the field, Fairy Tail reveals that they have set up lookouts across the coliseum to make sure Raven Tail doesn't pull anything again. Even Yajima is helping with the watch, warning Lahar to stop the fight if anything seems suspicious.

The battle starts with Alexei surprisingly trouncing Laxus. However, unbeknownst to them, the whole fight is an illusion, as the real Laxus and Alexei hadn't even traded blows yet and the only ones that notice this was Mavis, Holly, Wendy, Sylvia, Alice, Sandra, and Carol. Even though Mavis, Holly, Wendy, Sylvia, Alice, Sandra, and Carol know what is going on along with Carla. All of them overlook it as they continue to listen and watch. Laxus demands to know what's going on, with Alexei stating that he created an illusion so they could talk in private. Laxus isn't amused and prepares to take him on, but the rest of the Raven Tail members suddenly show up flanking their leader. Alexei then unmasks himself to be Ivan Dreyar, though Laxus had long since suspected this due to his underhanded methods. After greeting his son, Ivan asks for the location Lumen Histoire, thinking that Makarov told his grandson. Laxus however is ignorant of such an artifact and states that even if he did know, he wouldn't reveal anything about it. Claiming that he'll take them all on, Ivan and the rest of Raven Tail likewise prepare to attack, with Ivan claiming that they're the anti-Fairy guild.

Laxus informs his father that Makarov already has detailed information on Raven Tail, and Ivan correctly guesses that Gajeel Redfox was a double agent. Laxus goes on to say that his grandfather never made a move to stop Raven Tail, partly because they haven't tried to harm Fairy Tail, partly because there has been no leak in the sensitive information that Ivan knew, and partly because the old man wished to believe in his son. Angered, Ivan begins the attack, but Laxus surprises all there by powerfully managing to defeat all four of Ivan's guild members without receiving any damage. Turning to take out Ivan, Laxus is disgusted when Ivan tries to stop him by saying that they're family. Laxus proudly states that Fairy Tail is his family, and that he will destroy any enemy of the guild. He then punches his father, at the same time breaking the illusion, and revealing to the stadium the aftermath of the true battle, shocking and confusing nearly everyone except for only eight people.

Fairy Tail cheers at Laxus's victory, and as Laxus walks off the field, Ivan admits his defeat, but warns Laxus about Lumen Histoire, the dark side of Fairy Tail. Team Raven Tail is taken into custody, though Obra's 'black imp' escapes, and the audience is told that the guild has been disqualified with Raven Tail's 'participation rights' having been revoked for the next 3 years.

"Ah Sorry about that folks, but lets say we put that all behind us and move on to match four. It's the last fight of the day and it's sure to be an exciting one," said Mato.

"Fairy Tail's A Wendy Marvell!" shouted Chapati Lola.

"Alright it's time," said Wendy.

"Go tear em up kid," said Natsu and Gray.

"Vs's Lamia Scale Sherria Blendy!" shouted Chapati Lola

"Do you feel the love?" asked Sherria Blendy waving her hand.

Back in the waiting room Sherria was looking at Jura.

"Go give it your all and make us proud," said Jura.

"I will," said Sherria.

"Lose and I will spin your head off," said Ooba. "Now quite standing around."

"Alright competitors come on down to the arena," said Mato. "It's time to get this party started."

Sherria ran out and then tribbed as she fell over. Wendy then ran out and seen that before speaking up.

"Oh my goodness. Your not injured are you?" asked Wendy before falling down as well.

Everyone in the crowd started laughing as they seen that except for eight people.

 _"Good Wendy,"_ thought Holly. _"No one exspects a thing."_

"Hi I'm Wendy it's nice to meet you," said Wendy looking at Sherria.

"Yeah same to you," said Sherria.

"I'm not so sure about this," said Carla. "Is she ready?"

"Her magic power's back and she's full of spirit," said Panther Lilly. "She'll be just fine."

"She'll make little Sherria see stars," said Happy.

"Incredible even from up here it's clear to see that Wendy's improved by leaps and bounds, but still," thought Doranbolt.

"There's something odd about Sherria's Magic power," said Mavis.

"We are all set for the final match of day three," said Chapati Lola.

The gong ringed a moment later.

"Begin," said Mato.

 _"Good Luck Wendy I have faith in you,"_ thought Doranbolt.

Back where Lamia Scale is at the members of Toby, Yuki, and Lyon was smiling.

"I can't wait to see Gray's reaction to Sherria," said Lyon. "He'll freak."

"I wish I can see Lyon's face when Wendy wins the match," said Gray.

"These two wizards are just to adorable for words," said Chapati Lola. "You can overdose on their cuteness."

"Is this young lady a newer member of Fairy Tail guild?" asked Yajima.

"Yes," said Lahar. "I only met her breifly, but I'll say this. She an exceptionally brave and strong wizard that shouldn't be underestimated."

"This is what I been waiting for," thought Wendy with her eyes closed. "I will show them the strength that I wield."

Wendy then opened her eyes before looking at Sherria. Neither side moved to attack the other as each side continued to look at the other. Wendy continued to stand there with her arms at her side looking forwards waiting. Five minutes went by with neither side moving, but this made everyone impatient and everyone in the crowd other then Holly, Mavis, Sylvia, Alice, Sandra, Carol, Carla, and Makarov continued to shout at them to move. Wendy ignored them as she waited, but Sherria became nervous with the shouting and knew one of them will have to attack sooner or later.

Sherria knowing that went on the offense as she rushed towards Wendy and went to throw an punch at her, but Wendy dodged it before blasting Sherria with wind magic sending her flying backwards pushing her back farther away from her. Sherria looked at Wendy a moment later surprised.

"What just happened?" asked Chapati Lola.

"Not sure I didn't catch it," said Yajima.

Sherria looked at Wendy a moment later surprised before speaking up.

"You can use Wind Magic?" asked Sherria surprised which made everyone gasp as they heard that.

Wendy smiled as she heard that as she continued to look at Sherria, but nodded her head as she said that. Sherria looked surprised to hear that, but a moment later Wendy went on the offense as she called out her next attack.

"Enchant Verneir!" shouted Wendy. "Arms!"

"Oooh," said Sherria looking at it.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" shouted Wendy releasing her attack which Sherria dodged before jumping into the air.

"Northern Wind become the breath of body racing across the lands!" shouted Sherria. "Sky God Boreas!"

Sherria attack came out and hit Wendy picking her up while others commented on the magic that they seen. Wendy dispersed the attack a moment later as Sherria landed.

"Wow you can actually dodge it," said Sherria. "In that case."

Sherria then took off towards Wendy who was surrounded by dark air a moment later. As Sherria raced towards Wendy she called out her next attack.

"Wind o' Wind across the sky and rid the land of thunder," said Sheria. "Sky God Dance."

Wendy was hit by the attack and sent flying into the air as Sherria jumped into the air after her, but as she did Wendy fliped before calling out her next attack.

"Sky Dragon Claw!" shouted Wendy.

Sherria was hit by the attack and sent back down towards the arena a moment later. Wendy then landed before she called out her next attack.

"Sky Dragon!" shouted Wendy preparing her next attack.

"Sky God!" shouted Sherria preparing her own attack.

"Hang on," said Gajeel. "What did she say?"

"Are they using the same type of Magic?" asked Doranbolt shocked.

"Our little Sherria is full of surprises," said Lyon.

"Roar!" shouted Wendy releasing her attack.

"Bellow!" shouted Sherria releasing her own attack.

There was an intense light and wind a moment later that went through the area. Makarov knew though that Wendy was holding back as her roar wasn't nearly as powerful as before, but didn't know why Wendy was holding back at all. He looked at Holly to see her smiling as she looked down at the feild and looked back down.

"Didn't see that coming," said Gray.

"This is awesome," said Natsu.

"Yeah says you!" shouted Lucy.

After the light show was over everyone was shocked as Wendy Marvell was still standing unharmed except for those that was present during the Tenrou arc. Still though her head was down and her hair was shrouding her face making others think she was going to give up. 

"Wow your not going to give up are you?" asked Sherria seeing that. "Hey listen I don't love fighting, but I don't hate it either. It's just going to get worst for you if you keep draging this out because it's obvious I'm going to win. You should probably just give up okay."

Wendy started giggling a moment later before speaking up.

"Your a fool," said Wendy. "I already know what you are Sky God Slayer. I don't need your pity and if you want to win this fight then I suggest you come at me with everything you got. Otherwise I'll be forced to drag it out of you!"

"W-W-What is this!" shouted Chapati Lola. "Wendy Marvell just challenge Sherria to go all out!"

Everyone continued to be shocked except for those that knew. Sherria continued to look surprised at Wendy, but can sense that she wasn't going to back down and began to cast her next spell.

"Okay then I guess It's time for my big attack," said Sherria as dark wind magic formed around her arms. "It'll all be over once I hit you with this one. God Slayer Secret Art!"

"Don't do it Sherria!" shouted Lyon.

"Have you gone mad!" shouted Jura.

"You dim wit are you trying to kill the poor girl!" shouted Orga.

Wendy however didn't move from her spot as she had her head down with her hair hiding her face obsucuring it from everyone. Only those that knew of Wendy's incredible tallent watching with a smile.

"She's the one that asked me to come at full force," said Sherria. "So I have to do what she says because that's love."

The magic continued to build a moment later in the stadium as the others commented on it.

"Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" shouted Sherria releasing the attack.

Everyone watch in shock at the attack came directly at Wendy, but she did nothing to dodge it with her arms to her sides and her head down still. The attack crashed into her a moment later and there was an intense explosion a moment later shocking everyone and making everyone think Wendy was finished. Only those few in Fairy Tail or that was there during the Tenrou arc knew better. Sherria turned around with her back towards Wendy after the attack thinking she won already. A moment later though a voice spoke up shocking everyone in the crowd.

"Is that all you got?" questioned Wendy. "Seriously after all that bragging about how it was going to be over?"

"W-W-What is this!" shouted Mato shocked.

Sherria turned back around and everyone continued to look at the intense light explosion. Soon the intense light explosion disappeared revealing an uninjured Wendy Marvell.

"What strength is this!" shouted Mato shocked. "Wendy Marvell is uninjured from the attack after taking it head on!"

Gasps of shock and disbelief was heard from most people except for a small few.

"Y-Y-Your fine?" questioned Sherria shocked.

Wendy still had her head down before picking it up her eyes blazing with an intense determination making Sherria step back in shock. Wendy then called out her next attack as Sherria was surrounded by air.

"My turn," said Wendy. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Shattering Light Sky Drill!"

Sherria was hit with a blast from Wendy a moment later and sent crashing into the ground. Everyone thought it was over and Mato was about to announce Wendy as the winner when Sherria spoke up revealing herself standing completely healed. She looked back at Wendy a moment later before explaining that unlike her she can heal herself. Wendy started giggling a moment later surprising Sherria as she did.

"Let's just see how long your healing magic will last," said Wendy.

Sherria blinked surprised to hear that before Wendy ran at her. Everyone gasped as Wendy vanished from view and even Sherria was looking around the area trying to find Wendy. Sherria was hit in the side of the head a moment later and sent flying through the air towards the stadium wall. Wendy though didn't stop after she hit Sherria and took off after her following her and grabbing her leg.

Meanwhile the others was confused as they couldn't follow Wendy's moves at all or see them.

"What is this!" shouted Chapati Lola. "Wendy Marvell completely vanished from view."

There was gasps as everyone heard that except for those that seen Wendy in action. 

"Incredible," said Yajima. "I can't even follow her at all."

Lahar though didn't comment on that as he watched the fight.

"Sherria!" shouted Lyon and Jura worried.

A moment later though Sherria stopped in mid air as Wendy appeared to everyone. Then she was slammed into the ground a moment later shattering it and sending debris in the area to the shock of the crowd. 

"W-W-What display of strength!" shouted Chapati Lola. "Wendy Marvell is smashing Sherria into the ground brutally!"

"Yes the force of the attack is shattering the ground," said Yajima. 

Everyone in Lamia Scale was looking horrified as they seen that and worried as they showed at Sherria. Sherria tried to get away as Wendy picked her back up into the air by her foot by throwing a kick at Wendy, but Wendy dodged it and continued to slam Sherria into the ground repeatedly shocking the crowd more. After several times of slamming Sherria into the ground Wendy then spun Sherria around a moment later before sending her flying into the air. Then she disappeared a moment later as she completely turned herself into the wind. Wendy reappered where Sherria was at a moment later before calling out her attack.

"Sky Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Wendy slaming her fist into Sherria sending her falling at extreme speed before crashing into the ground a moment later.

Wendy though wasn't done as she landed a moment later and picked Sherria up by her feet again and begin to slam her against the ground a moment later repeated before she was tossed to the side like a rag doll crashing into the ground a moment later. Sherria got back up before calling out her own attack.

"Sky God Bellow!" shouted Sherria as she attacked Wendy.

The attack took off towards Wendy, but a moment later is disappeared into the air like nothing was ever there to the shock of everyone in the stadium. 

"W-W-What the?" questioned Sherria stuttering surprised.

Wendy then called out her next attack a moment later surprising everyone even more as she did.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" shouted Wendy as Sherria was surrounded by Wendy's Magic again.

Sherria wasn't fairing fair well and tried to heal herself, but for some reason even though she was constantly trying to heal herself it wasn't working.

"Shattering Light Sky Drill!" shouted Wendy.

The blast hit Sherria a moment later, but this blast was more intense and stronger then the previous one. It didn't just throw Sherria backwards. It made her fly backwards and crash into the stadium wall as well as through it shocking everyone as it did except for Fairy Tail. Wendy then continued to stand there a moment before she walked over to the wall and walked through it. She then came back out with an unconcious Sherria a moment later and sat her down on the ground. Mato spoke up a moment later as he seen that.

"A-A-After an amazing display of such strength and skill Wendy Marvell is the winner!" shouted Mato stuttering. 

The crowd was stunned and shocked except for Fairy Tail who all smiled at hearing that. Wendy then started healing Sherria a moment later after that and after a little bit Sherria eyes flutter open. She realized she lost and frowned, but smiled a moment later as she looked at Wendy.

"Your pretty strong," said Sherria.

"Thank you," said Wendy before leaning in and whispering something.

Wendy then helped Sherria up a moment later and the two turned before looking over at Fairy Tail. Both of them looking at Holly who was smiling as she looked at them. Sherria blushed as she did a moment later and Wendy smiled as she did. Wendy then raised Sherria's hand in the air along with hers and the two then bowed to the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly at the friendly display after the fight. Wendy and Sherria left after that a moment later back to their teams. Even though Ooba was upset at lossing just seeing the friendly action made her smile and Sherria got off easy from losing thankfully, but Sherry unfortunately got the punishment in her place.

 

With that, the third day of the games ends. Jellal realizes that Sherria isn't connected with Zeref as he still feels the evil Magic moving. He chases it through the crowd, managing to locate the person trying to leave the stadium. Before he can reach the person in question however, Doranbolt gets in his way, stopping him and demanding Jellal reveal who he is. If the situation wasn't bad enough, Lahar and his Rune Knights come up from behind, trapping Jellal in between two of the Magic Council members.

Though Jellal tries to quickly and politely excuse himself in order to pursue the mysterious Magic source, Doranbolt is impatient, and knocks his mask off, revealing Mystogan's face and surprising the Magic Council members with his identity. Just as it seems like Jellal's identity is revealed, Yajima appears and tries to convince the Magic Council members that Jellal was actually his Edolas counterpart. Seeing an ex-Magic Council elder vouching for Mystogan, they let the Mage go, with Jellal claiming that if he see's the real Jellal, he will tell them. However, as they walk away, Lahar pulls Doranbolt aside and voices his suspicion that Mystogan is the real Jellal. As the fugitive walks out of the stadium, he finds that the source of the evil Magic has managed to get away, much to his annoyance. However, during Jellal's transaction with the Magic Council members, his face is seen by Kagura, who collapses at the sight of him. The other Team Mermaid Heel members, concerned for her health, start calling for a doctor. As Millianna also looks for a doctor, she too sees Jellal, and nearly attacks him in her rage. After claiming to be fine, Kagura gets up and walks away, all the while thinking how the target for her revenge was so close, Millianna wondering why Fairy Tail was hiding him and how Erza could allow it.

Elsewhere, Makarov and Laxus sit together as the Lightning Dragon Slayer inquires about the Lumen Histoire and how Ivan stated that it was 'Fairy Tail's darkness'. When Makarov seems reluctant to answer, Mavis comes forth and claims that it is the opposite. Asking Laxus to understand that it is a secret that only the Guild Master can know about, the young man says he won't ask any more if it is not something suspicious. The former and current Guild Master then contemplate and conclude that Ivan must have learnt about it from Precht, Mavis beginning to cry over her poor successor choice.

Meanwhile, at Bar Sun, the rest of the Guild celebrates day 3's success and Wendy success. Natsu then starts a game of wine barrel surfing, the rest of the guild joining in. In the meantime, at Crocus Gardens, Sting tells Lector that he believes he will be fighting Natsu the next day, expressing his enthusiasm, but questions the girls power from earlier. Elsewhere, Yukino apologizes for dropping in unannounced while saluting to an unseen sergeant.

As the party at Bar Sun winds down, Levy reveals that there is a water park nearby called Ryuzetsu Land, and invites everyone to go with her. Arriving shortly after, the group starts splitting up, with Natsu finding and riding a small train on water (and promptly falling sick) and the exceeds minus Carla along with Gajeel and Levy go to find the aquarium. Cana is revealed to have not brought her swimming clothes, and instead came in her lingerie, while the Take Over sisters feel sorry for Elfman who they left in the infirmary, not knowing that Elfman arrived at the park earlier with Evergreen, both hiding so as to avoid a misunderstanding. Juvia then invites Gray to go with her on the "Love Slider," and when he refuses, Lyon suddenly appearing to go in his stead. Sherria finds Wendy and they decide to play together, while Jenny appears and snatches Mirajane's top as revenge for the battle the day before. Lucy then notices Mavis in the pool, as Makarov and Laxus brought her there to cheer her up, while Erza see's Jellal, who claims to have followed the suspicious source of Magic to the park. Holly, Alice, Sylvia, Sandra, and Carol though sit on the side of the pool not bothering to touch it to everyone's confusion, but they ignore it a moment later not bothering with it.

The Fairy Tail members mingle with the members of the other guilds, generally having a good time, until Flare reveals her presence to Lucy. As the Celestial Spirit Mage nervously backs away from the Raven Tail member, Flare states that since they only broke the games rules, not the law, that they were not detained. Flare then hesitantly apologized to Lucy, before walking away, while Lucy in turn smiles at her. Meanwhile, Ichiya and Natsu start running by the pool, with Ichiya slipping and in the process tripping Natsu, sending him flying; Jellal just manages to save Erza before Ichiya flies head-first into her. Elsewhere, Natsu crashes into Gray and Lyon, who are pushed down the "Love Slider" together, the two promptly starting to freeze the pool water, and anyone in it. In response to this, Natsu attempted to launch a Fire Dragon Slayer attack that would potentially destroy the park and knocks virtually almost everyone out, but it was stopped in it's tracks and disappeared a moment later to everyone's relief. Almost everyone was shocked when Holly, Sylvia, Alice, Sandra, and Carol start playing around in the frozen water excitedly.

As Gildarts continues his journeys in faraway lands, while the rest of the guild participates in the Grand Magic Games, he stumbles on to a pretty young woman being attacked by strange humanoid monsters. Instantly enamored with her, he gallantly tries to save her and scares the creatures away, but also scares her off too. Shrugging this off and continuing his journey, he eventually reaches a small village which seems to be in bad shape. He then meets the girl he saved earlier and learns that a huge monster continuously terrorizes her village. Vowing to defeat the monster for the people, Gildarts heads off to its lair.

Finding the monster, the S-Class Mage fights and defeats it, bringing the beasts horn to the village as proof, the villagers then celebrate with Gildarts as thanks for his aid. His attention is then diverted to a Lacrima Vision, displaying the Grand Magic Games third day event, just as Erza wins it. He then watches in pride as his daughter participates in the following event, and starts making a nuisance of himself as he excitedly boasts about her. After using Fairy Glitter to win the event, Gildarts would have started running around in excitement and pride, but was still waiting to see Wendy in action decide to continue watch to see Wendy completely dominate Sherria Blendy in the Grand Magic Games even without her going full power. Gildarts started running around in excitement, making a fool of himself until he trips, accidentally using Crush and destroying the village. Horrified, the villagers unanimously kicked him out, but Gildarts just gets up and grins, setting off on his travels in full vigor, but currious as to wanting to see more of Wendy in action vowed to make sure to see more of it.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter nine of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter you will probably notice that most of it has not very much talking. it's hard sometimes to remember everything and then there was needed changes in this chapter due to the fight between Wendy Marvell and Sherria Blendy. Yeah Wendy won it, but in the end both girls ended it on friendly terms none the less. In case you are wondering I say Sherria instead of Chelia as that is how the name is spelled when you look it up. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Dragonborn Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Character, but I do own the additions to the story and my OC's Holly, Sylvia, Alice, Sandra, and Carol. 


End file.
